Marcuss is Human, isn't He?
by Jung Hasu
Summary: "Minnie. Harabeoji khawatir terhadapmu. Kau terlalu polos dan mudah ditipu orang lain. Kamu tidak boleh percaya pada siapapun ya." Sebagai pengganti manusia, harabeoji meninggalkan sebuah robot yang bertubuh manusia sebagai bodyguardku. Robot berkode Marcuss C dengan nama manusia Cho Kyuhyun. Kyumin ff... Special for ELF yg idolanya pada wamil.
1. Marcuss Cho

**Summary :** ** _"Minnie... Harabeoji khawatir terhadapmu. Kau terlalu polos dan mudah ditipu orang lain._**

 ** _Kamu tidak boleh percaya pada siapapun ya..."_**

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan harabeoji sebelum meninggal.

Sebagai pengganti manusia, harabeoji meninggalkan sebuah robot yang bertubuh manusia sebagai bodyguardku.

Robot berkode Marcuss C dengan nama manusia Cho Kyuhyun.

Anehnya, meskipun robot, tetapi Kyuhyun memakan coklat dan meminum minuman beralkohol sebagai 'bahan bakarnya'...?!

 **Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun as Marcuss Cho

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae as Inspektur Lee

Kim Heechul as Sungmin nephew

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Shim Changmin as Sungmin Uncle

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

 **Rate** : T saja...

 **Disclaimer :** Kyumin is their parents own, SM and ELF

This Story is Masami Morio own, saya hanya mengadaptasi dengan pengubahan seperlunya...

 **Genre** : Romance, humor gagal

 **Warning** : Boyslove aka Yaoi, a little bit like a pedophile but it's not pedhophile story,

TYPO adalah bagian dari seni...

Ini hanya ff ringan... boring and monoton...

Untuk Kyumin Shipper yang masih bertahan dan merindukan Bunny Minnie..

 **Adapted from Manga "Mimosa Salad" by Masami Morio**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Disebuah rumah di kawasan perumahan mewah Cheongdam-dong, Korea Selatan**

"Aku tidak akan tertipu!Kalian pembohong! Kalian fikir aku masih anak kecil ya?!" seru Sungmin sambil menggenggam Bunny-nya dengan erat.

"Tuan Muda Lee..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya!" serunya lagi sambil menatap orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Mana mungkin pria ini adalah robot?!"

"Ini, ini adalah hadiah terakhir dari kakek anda, Tuan Besar Lee. Anda tidak ingin menerimanya?" dengan susah payah Inspektur Lee berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

"Namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, kodenya adalah Marcuss C. Dia adalah obot bodyguard terbaik yang dirancang sehebat OO7, anda tahu kan James Bond?"

Sungmin masih enggan mendekat dan hanya menatap lekat pria yang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamunya -yang dibilang robot- oleh inspektur Lee itu.

"Dilihat darimana pun, pria ini tetap manusia! Tidak terlihat seperti robocop?!" tuduh Sungmin

Inspektur Lee hampir kehabisan akal untuk meyakinkan pria manis yang merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Lee International Corporation ini.

"Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal Tuan muda, meski otak Marcuss C adalah robot, tapi keseluruhan tubuhnya adalah manusia"

Sungmin melotot kaget

"Ma,mana mungkin...! Me,memangnya boleh hal seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini adalah tindakan ilegal sesungguhnya" ujar Inspektur tegas

"La,lalu mengapa..."

"Sebenarnya... Kakek anda, Tuan Besar Lee...juga memiliki bisnis ilegal terkait uji coba ilegal seperti Marcuss C ini..." ucap Inspektur Lee ragu-ragu.

Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan bunny –nya sambil memandang syok

"Kakek..."gumamnya

"Kenyataan bahwa Marcuss C aka Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah robot tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali yang ada diruangan ini, bahkan pelayan sekalipun"

Sungmin perlahan-lahan mendekati pria-yang dibilang robot itu- sambil menatap takut-takut

Sorot mata yang dingin, wajah tampan yang datar dan tak bergerak, robot...

"Menyeramkan...Bukan manusia..." Sungmin langsung beringsut menjauh dan bersembunyi dibelakang Inspektur Lee.

"Itu karena robot tidak bisa tersenyum, Tuan Muda. Lagipula, tugas Marcuss C adalah sebagai bodguard" Inspektur Lee berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang ketakutan.

"Marcuss C diciptakan untuk melindungi tuannya dari bahaya. Dia akan menuruti semua perintah tuannya. Dan bagi Marcuss C alias Cho Kyuhyun ini, perintah Tuan Muda Sungmin adalah keharusan yang harus dilaksanakan."

Inspektur Lee mengeluarkan kalung dengan microphone kecil berbentuk liontin bertahtakan berlian-berlian kecil

"Ini adalah alat penghubungnya. Silahkan Tuan Muda memberikan perintah melalui alat ini."

Sungmin menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Ayo berikan sentuhan penanda Tuan Muda dan ucapkan passwordnya" Inspektur Lee membimbing tangan kanan Sungmin untuk menyentuh pucuk kepala sang robot aka Marcuss C aka Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lee, Lee Sungmin imnida... Aku adalah majikanmu..."

Pria tampan-robot- itu tiba-tiba begarak. Tangan kanannya mengambil tangan kanan Sungmin dari pucuk kepalanya lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Tuan Muda Sungmin... Silahkan beri perintah"

Akhirnya Lee Sungmin menjadi majikan dari pria robot ini.

"Hanya alkohol dan... cokelat?!" pekik Shin Ahjumma, kepala pelayan dirumah itu. "Benar hanya itu? Dan... itu untuk setiap hari?"

"Ya" sahut Cho Kyuhyun singkat

KLONTANG

Sumpit di tangan Sungmin terjatuh begitu saja.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para pelayan yang ada diluar ruang makan yang terdengar jelas kedalam ruangan.

"Bodyguard yang ditugaskan atas wasiat dari Tuan Besar begitu dingin dan sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Begitu kaku seperti robot ya?"

Deg..Deg

Sungmin benar-benar gugup dan sedikit takut

Tak lama kemudian tibalah 'bahan bakar' sang pria robot aka Cho Kyuhyun

'wah... Benar-benar hanya coklat dan alkohol... Apa kenyang?' batinnya takjub.

'wah, benar-benar dimakan...' Sungmin memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sepertinya menyadari bahwa Sungmin tengah memperhatikannya.

"Tuan Muda tidak makan?" tanyanya datar

"A,ah! Aku sudah kenyang. Aku tidak berselera..." ucap Sungmin gugup karena ketahuan tengah memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil meninggalkan ruang makan dengan terburu-buru.

"Tuan Muda.. Ah, lagi-lagi hanya makan sedikit" Keluh Shin Ahjumma

"Dulu.. Tuan Muda tidak seperti ini.. dengan senyuman yang manis Tuan Muda membuat rumah ini serasa selalu berada dalam musim semi"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan cerita Shin Ahjumma dalam diam

"Sejak kecil, Tuan Muda sudah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Dan kini emnyusul kakeknya, Tuan Besar Lee. Padahal usia Tuan Muda baru 12 tahun. Karena menjadi pewaris tunggal, Tuan Muda harus tinggal dirumah ini bagai terkurung dalam sangkar. Saya ingin Tuan Muda kembali ceria seperti dulu"

Kyuhyun hanya termenung setelah mendengar kenyataan pahit yang terjadi dalam hidup Lee Sungmin, majikan ciliknya.

 ** _"Hati manusia itu mudah berubah Minnie..."_**

 ** _"Harabeoji..."_**

 ** _"Jangan percaya pada manusia Minnie... Jangan pernah percaya..."_**

 ** _"Sungmin-ah kasihan sekali... Kemarilah nak..."_**

 ** _"Diantara mereka semua akan ada yang menyerangmu Minnie..."_**

 ** _"Andwae..."_**

 ** _"Minnie... Kedua orang tuamu meninggal karena dibunuh...ada yang meracuni mereka..."_**

"ANDWAE...!" dengan napas terengah-engah Sungmin terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Hiks...Hiks...

"Kyunnie... Kemari..." sambil terisak Sungmin memaanggil bodyguardnya melalui liontin penghubung.

Tak menunggu lama Kyuhyun langsung mendatangi kamar Sungmin

"Anda memanggil saya? Tuan Muda?"

Terlihatlah Sungmin yang tengah terisak-isak sambil menggenggam erat liontinnya di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya.

"Sungguh... Sungguh aku bisa meminta apapun padamu? Hiks.."

"Iya Tuan Muda"

"...Katakan... 'kamu tidak sendiri' sambil membelai kepalaku.. Ini perintah"

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin

"Tuan Muda Sungmin tidak sendiri..." ujar Kyuhyun lembut sambil membelai kepala Sungmin

Hati Sungmin langsung terasa hangat dan nyaman

"Ingin saya panggilkan pelayan untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk Anda?"

"Tidak perlu, ini sudah cukup" ucap Sungmin riang sambil mengambil salah satu coklat yang merupakan simpanan makanan kyuhyun. "Ah senangnya! Karena lapar aku jadi tidak bisa tidur"

Setelah puas menangis dalam belaian Kyuhyun tiba-tiba Sungmin mengeluh lapar. Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif memberikan coklat simpanan dari kamarnya yang sebenarnya adalah cadangannya jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa lapar.

"Tuan Muda Sungmin... Itu ternyata coklat rasa brandy.."

"Mwo? Oeks.. pantas pahit... Kyuhyun jahat.."

"Maaf Tuan Muda.. Silahkan yang ini saja.."

"Sebagai balasan kuhabiskan seluruh coklatmu. Tidak ada maaf..."

"..."

Setelah puas menghabiskan coklat dan merasa kenyang mereka pun tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur Sungmin.

"... Karena aku tidak makan, semua pasti khawatir... Padahal aku tahu tidak mungkin ada racun didalamnya... Hiks.. Hiks..." Sungmin kembali terisak sambil mencurahkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Kyunnie... Mencurigai orang lain itu melelahkan..."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan dalam diam sambil menahan kantuk..

"Dulu... Saat eomma dan appa masih hidup, aku tak pernah mencurigai siapapun. Aku menyayangi mereka semua. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Sungai Han dan piknik disana... bersenang-senang seperti dulu.. Aku juga bisa memasak loh.. Membuat sandwich dan salad.. Eomma yang mengajariku." Sungmin masih asyik bercerita.

"Hey... Kyunnie juga ikut yuk.." serunya riang sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tiduran disampingnya...

ZZZZ

'Kyunnie... Dia tertidur? Robot bisa tertidur juga?' batin Sungmin heran

'Wah.. Bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Wajah putih pucat yang tampan. Kyuhyun benar-benar indah..' batin Sungmin mengagumi Kyuhyun

'Suhu tubuh yang agak dingin.. Nafas tidurnya yang lembut.. Meski robot, bersama Kyuhyun aku merasa senang...'

"Tuan Muda... Mulai saat ini Anda akan memakan makanan yang sama dengan kami, para pelayan. Dengan begitu Anda akan makan kan?" Dengan tangan bergetar Shin Ahjumma memohon di depan Sungmin agar Sungmin mau makan.

"Shin Ahjumma.. Maaf membuat Ahjumma khawatir.. iya.. Aku akan makan.." ucap Sungmin menyesal sambil memeluk Shin Ahjumma.

Diam –diam kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya..

"Hai tampan... Aku Kim Heechul.. Sepupu jauh Sungminnie... UH... Kau tampan sekali..." Kim Heechul sepupu jauh Sungmin dari pihak Eommanya, yang juga guru privatnya tiba-tiba bergenit-genit ria di depan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau masih single? Berapa umurmu? Mau berkencan denganku?" seru Heechul lagi heboh

Sungmin menggenggam pulpen di tangannya dengan erat.

' .. Tidak mau Kyuhyun pergi dengan siapapun selain aku.. batinnya

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar Heechul

"Ayolah.. Jangan dingin begitu... Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke club.. kau sudah cukup umur kan?" Heechul masih berusaha merayu Kyuhyun sambil merangkul lengan Kyuhyun.

'Tidak boleh.. Kyuhyun hanya milikku..' batin Sungmin lagi

Kyuhyun menepis pelan tangan Heechul dan menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah terpaku di meja belajar

"Maaf Mr. Kim.. Saya tidak bisa.. Waktu saya hanya untuk Tuan Muda Sungmin seorang." Ujar Kyuhyun datar sambil mengecup lembut pipi gembil Sungmin.

Sungmin syok dengan aksi Kyuhyun

"Kya.. Kyunnie mesum.. Keluar dari kamarku...!"

"Ini perintah?"

"Ini Perintah!" seru Sungmin gemas campur malu.

"Kya.. Aku jadi iri denganmu Minnie.." seru Heechul

Sungmin hanya tersipu.

TBC

Singkat? Hehe.. hanya pemanasan.. Ini FF keduaku, dengan cast Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Ini ku remake dari salah satu komik koleksiku jaman SD tahun 2003-an hehe...emang komik tua tapi seru..

pas iseng-iseng baca lagi ga tau kenapa kebayang aja Sungmin oppa yang emang image-nya aegyo gt ama kyuhyun yang kadang mukanya flat and dingin kaya vampire, hehe #plak

Ok, Selamat menikmati

Don't forget, kritik saran and kesan monggo direview atau PM

Thank You

RyeoTa Yamandharlie


	2. First War

**Summary :** ** _"Minnie... Harabeoji khawatir terhadapmu. Kau terlalu polos dan mudah ditipu orang lain. Kamu tidak boleh percaya pada siapapun ya..."_**

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan harabeoji sebelum meninggal. Sebagai pengganti manusia, harabeoji meninggalkan sebuah robot yang bertubuh manusia sebagai bodyguardku. Robot berkode Marcuss C dengan nama manusia Cho Kyuhyun. Anehnya, meskipun robot, tetapi Kyuhyun memakan coklat dan meminum minuman beralkohol sebagai 'bahan bakarnya'...?!

 **Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun as Marcuss Cho

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae as Inspektur Lee

Kim Heechul as Sungmin nephew

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Shim Changmin as Sungmin Uncle

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

 **Rate** : T saja...

 **Disclaimer :** Kyumin is their parents own, SM and ELF

This Story is Masami Morio own, saya hanya mengadaptasi dengan pengubahan seperlunya...

 **Genre** : Romance, humor gagal

 **Warning** : Boyslove aka Yaoi, a little bit like a pedophile but it's not pedhophile story,

TYPO adalah bagian dari seni...

Ini hanya ff ringan... boring and monoton...

Untuk Kyumin Shipper yang masih bertahan dan merindukan Bunny Minnie..

 **Adapted from Manga "Mimosa Salad" by Masami Morio**

 **Untuk haters yang mempermasalahkan ff ini maupun bermasalah dengan saya sebagai penulisnya, please read this words...**

 **"DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ"**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE, OK!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Kyunnie..." Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah stand by diluar kamarnya

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?"

"Aku... Ingin ke sekolah..."

"..."

"Aku ingin berpamitan dengan teman-temanku karena aku akan home schooling mulai sekarang..."

" " Kyuhyun masih diam dan menatap datar Sungmin

'ukh.. Sepertinya tidak boleh ya...' batin Sungmin sedih.

Tanpa sadar wajahnya langsung menunduk dan terlihat sedih dan muram. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Kyuhyun

"Apa ini perintah Tuan Muda?"

Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun, terkejut dengan respon Kyuhyun.

'serius?' batinnya senang

"Tuan Muda... Cho-ssi... Mau kemana kalian?! Di luar sangat berbahaya Tuan Muda!" seru penjaga gerbang panik saat mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun menerobos keluar gerbang dengan membawa serta Sungmin saat sang penjaga tengah lengah.

"Apa mereka akan mengejar kita?" tanya Sungmin khawatir

"Tidak akan. Saya sudah mengeluarkan semua bensin mobil-mobil yang ada digarasi" ujar Kyuhyun tenang.

'bensin?' batin Sungmin

Sungmin langsung melirik Kyuhyun dengan curiga

"Tapi bukan berarti saya meminumnya." Ucap Kyuhyun datar seakan mengert arti tatapan Sungmin

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena ketahuan berpikiran macam-macam tentang Kyuhyun

"Sungminnie..." Kim Ryeowook, teman dekat Sungmin langsung menyambutnya begitu sosoknya muncul di depan kelas.

"Wookie... " seru Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ryeowook

"Minnie... Kemana saja? Aku menghawatirkanmu..." rengek Ryeowook sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin

"Mianhe Wookie..." Tanpa sadar keduanya menangis bersamaan.

Teman-teman Sungmin yang lain cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Sungmin ke sekolah setelah 2 hari absen setelah kakeknya meninggal. Ditambah lagi Sungmin didampingi oleh Kyuhyun yang setia berdiri di dekat Sungmin.

"Wah ada Tuan Muda Sungmin... Cie...cie... Nangis... Sungmin Cengeng... Sungmin cengeng" Kangin sang jenderal anak nakal di kelas Sungmin meledek Sungmin.

Kya...Kya...

Suasana seketika menjadi gaduh saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Kangin, yang cukup besar untuk anak usia 12 tahun, dan mendorongnya mendekati jendelaseolah akan melemparnya keluar. Sepertinya menurut Kyuhyun Kangin adalah bahaya yang mengganggu Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun hentikan. Ini perintah!" Sungmin yang terkejut dan panik dengan aksi Kyuhyun langsung berusaha menghentikannya sebelum terlambat. Yang benar saja, kelasnya ada dilantai 5, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nasib Kangin jika Kyuhyun serius melemparnya keluar jendela...

"Baik Tuan Muda" jawab Kyuhyun patuh sambil melepaskan Kangin, begitu merasa kondisinya sudah aman, Kangin langsung kabur keluar kelas.

Sungmin pun dengan perlahan memulai pidato perpisahannya di depan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Yeorobun.. Mianhae karena tidak memberi kabar.. Dan juga maaf juga karena mulai hari ini aku harus berpamitan dengan kalian semua. Aku akan home schooling karena keinginan keluargaku. Dan-"

Di tengah pidato Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat benda berkilat yang terlihat di semak-semak di luar jendela. Berdasarkan insting, Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik Sungmin dan membawanya berlindung. Tak lama terdengarlah suara letusan pistol diikuti pecahnya salah satu kaca jendela ruang kelas Sungmin. Suasana pun menjadi panik.

"Semuanya harap tiarap" teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung dipatuhi oleh yang lainnya. Sungmin meringkuk takut di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi, tolong berhati-hati. Ayo Tuan Muda, kita harus segera pergi" Setelah dirasa tidak akan ada lagi bahaya yang mengancam dalam waktu dekat, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin pergi. Sungmin hanya pasrah ditarik Kyuhyun karena masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Gara-gara dirinya teman-temannya jadi terancam bahaya.

Mereka pun tiba di parkiran mobil, Kyuhyun langsung membimbing Sungmin unuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah memastikan posisi Sungmin, dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari sekolah. Dengan sebelah tangannya mengemudi sebelah tangannya lagi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jubahnya. Sungmin langsung syok melihat benda yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun, pistol

"Untuk apa itu Kyunnie?!" seru Sungmin panik.

"Berjaga-jaga. Orang itu telah membahayakan Tuan Muda."

"Jangan gunakan itu, ini perintah"

"Maaf Tuan Muda, tugas saya adalah melindungi Tuan Muda. Perintah Tuan Muda kali ini tidak dapat saya penuhi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya sambil tetap konsentrasi mengemudi dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

'Dinginnya... Ah, ya... Kyunnie adalah robot... Dia tidak punya rasa kasihan' batin Sungmin miris

"Kyunnie, Chullie hyung ingin bertemu denganmu.. Sana temui dia"

"Tapi Tuan Muda..."

"Ini perintah. Turuti semua perintahnya, anggap saja perintahnya adalah perintahku juga" perintah Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Dalam hati dia berharap Kyuhyun akan menolak dan kembali membantah

"Baik Tuan Muda" jawab Kyuhyun patuh sambil beranjak pergi menemui Heechul yang tengah menunggu di ruang tamu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang merutuki Kyuhyun.

'Bodoh... Dia kan robot. Pastia akan patuhi semua perintahku... Bodohnya aku...' batin Sungmin meratap

'Tapi, apa ya yang kira-kira akan diminta Chullie hyung?' gumam Sungmin penasaran.

Diam-diam dia mengintip ke ruang tamu. Pandangannya melebar.. dia syok...

KYUHYUN. MENCIUM. HEECHUL.

Dan Heechul pingsan dipelukan Kyuhyun.

WHAT THE HELL!

"Kyunnie...! Kemari...!Sekarang...Ini perintah!" teriak Sungmin kesal

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perintah Sungmin segera menghampiri Sungmin setelah membaringkan Heechul dengan nyaman di sofa.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda? Saya belum melakukan semua perintah Tuan Heechul" ujar Kyuhyun dengan datarnya dan tanpa menyadari aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin

"Aku batalkan perintahku yang tadi. Kau hanya akan menuruti perintahku saja, mengerti?" perintah Sungmin dengan tegas dan sedikit angkuh

"Baik, saya mengerti Tuan Muda." Jawab Kyuhyun patuh sambil membungkuk

"Ngomong-ngomong... Anu, tadi kenapa Heechul sampai pingsan begitu? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"tanya Sungmin malu-malu tapi pengen tahu

"Ciuman" jawab Kyuhyun kalem

"Ha,hanya itu? Kau yakin?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Dulu saat orangtuanya maupun kakeknya sering menciumnya (di pipi) da tidak sampai pingsan begitu. Kenapa Heechul sampai pingsan?

"Itu ciuman orang dewasa Tuan Muda. Masih terlalu muda bagi anda untuk mengetahuinya" Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Ckck, aku kan sudah 12 tahun. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti balita" protes Sungmin

"Kalo begitu..." jeda sebentar, "Anda ingin mencobanya?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan dengan tinggi tubuh Sungmin.

BLUSH

Wajah Sungmin sukses memerah

"Kya... Robot mesum..." seru Sungmin sambil berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Muda. Jangan pergi sendirian, sangat berbahaya" teriakan Kyuhyun tak didengar oleh Sungmin yang tetap berlari

.

Tak terasa Sungmin tiba di pekarangan belakang rumahnya yang dilengkapi labirin dari tumbuhan yang pernah memberikan kenangan buruk untuknya. Dia pernah tersesat saat tak sengaja memasuki labirin itu sewaktu kecil dan membuatnya trauma hingga sekarang.

"Hiks...hiks... Kyunnie jahat... Katanya dia milikku.. Tapi kenapa dia mencium Heechul? Hiks..hikss" Sungmin duduk di rerumputan dan menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan menangis dan merutuki Kyuhyunn

"Ciuman Kyuhyun pasti rasanya seperti coklat Brandy yang pahit itu ya? Hiks"

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seseorang mengendap-endap di belakang Sungmin dan langsung membekap mulutnya.

"UMM" teriakan Sungmin teredam oleh tangan seseornag yang sepertinya berniat untuk berbuat jahat padanya.

Sungmin sangat ketakutan. Dia ingin memanggil Kyuhyun tapi dia tidak bisa teriak.

Sang penculik berencana untuk membawa Sungmin ke dalam labirin yang dibenci Sungmin. Menyadari hal itu Sungmin semakin panik, dia memejamkan matanya sambil berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

SRET...BRUAK... DUAK

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja mengahalangi penculik tersebut, setelah berhasil merebut Sungmin dari genggaman si penculik, sosok itu langsung memukul sang penculik hingga terjatuh dan terluka.

"Kyunnie" sorak Sungmin lega. Kyuhyun menolongnya.

Kyuhyun menodongkan pistol ke arah dahi sang penculik. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung melotot horor.

"Kyunnie... Jangan..." pintanya panik

"Tuan Muda tutup mata anda.. saya akan menembaknya dalam 3 detik.." pinta Kyuhyun sambil menatap dingin pada sang penculik yang pasrah

"Jangan Kyu!" Mohon Sungmin sambil menggaet salah satu tangan Kyuhyun yang merangkul tubuhnya.

"Satu.."

Kyunnie..."

"Dua..."

"Kumohon Kyuhyun..." Sungmin memejamkan matanya takut. Air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya.

"Ti.."

"Nanti Kyunnie menjadi seorang pembunuh..." teriakan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya dan mengalihkan tembakannya ke atas sebagai peringatan bagi si penculik

"Serahkan pistolmu dan pergilah. Jangan pernah kemari lagi" perintah Kyuhyun datar pada sang penculik yang langsung menuruti perintah Kyuhyun dan bergegas kabur.

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun pada sang penculik langsung membuka matanya dan menghela napas lega.

Seluruh orang yang bekerja di mansion itu langsung berdatangan setelah mendengar suara pistol.

Dibelakang mereka nampaklah Inspektur Lee dan para bawahannya yang kebetulan akan berniat mengunjungi Kyuhyun dan begitu mendengar suara letusan langsung mengikuti para pelayan ke taman belakang. Para pekerja mansion bergegas menghampiri Sungmin yang langsung merespon kedatangan mereka, sementara Inspektur Lee menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat termenung memandangi Sungmin yang dipeluk erat oleh Shin Ahjumma.

"Yak, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas.

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun menyerahkan sepucuk pistol milik sang penculik pada Inspektur Lee yang menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Tadi ada penyusup dan hampir mencelakakan Tuan Muda. Saya akan memperketat pengamanan dan kewaspadaan" setelah berucap itu Kyuhyun melangkah pergi menghampiri Sungmin, meninggalkan Inspektur Lee yang gondok dengan tingkah Kyuhyun itu.

"Inspektur Lee, jadi dia Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal di kepolisian itu ya?" tanya salah satu bawahannya yang sepertinya baru pertama kali bertemu langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang juga dikenal dengan nama Marcuss Cho. Pria dengan kemampuan tinggi dan sangat cerdas. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak memiliki perasaan , keinginan maupun hasrat layaknya manusia normal. Dia dianggap seperti robot. Dan akhirnya dia tidak memenuhi syarat menjadi polisi" cerita Inspektur Lee. Raut wajahnya menjadi sendu.

"sampai datang seorang pengusaha kaya yang keras kepala dan tak percaya pada siapapun mencari bodyguard untuk cucu perempuan satu-satunya. Akhirnya dipilihlah Kyuhyun. Lihat, pekerjaan ini cocok untuknya. Apalagi majikannya begitu polos dan lucu. Dia benar-benar mengira bahwa Kyuhyun adalah robot. Haha"

.

Sementara itu Sungmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun menghampirinya langsung menerjang Kyuhyun dengan pelukan erat.

"Tuan Muda"

"Aku suka dengan aroma Kyunnie. Wangi seperti coklat. Manis.." gumam Sungmin dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Pelukan Kyuhyun terasa hangat dan nyaman membuat Sungmin tentram.

"kyunnie... Apa ciuman Kyunnie rasanya seperti coklat..." gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar.

Hening beberapa saat, kemudian Sungmin langsung tersadar dengan perkataannya.

Refleks dia langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan dirinya.

"a... Lupa-"

"Tuan Muda ingin mencobanya?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Salah satu tangannya memegang dagu Sungmin lembut.

"eh..." Sungmin belum sadar dengan situasi hanya terdiam

Satu centi lagi. Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah.

"KYA!" Teriak Sungmin sambil mendorong wajah Kyuhyun menjauh.

Dia langsung berlari ke dalam mansion dengan wajah merah padam sambil berteriak merutuki Kyuhyun

"KYUNNIE MESUM... BODOH..." tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyuntersenyum tipis memandang kepergian Sungmin. Tipis sekali nyaris tak terlihat.

.

.

TBC

Hehe mianhae updatenya lama... lagi banyak tugas kuliah... ^.^

Thank you so much karena udah respek ama ni ff abal.. ya, meski nyempil haters kurang kerjaan, aku mah EGP aja...#nyanyi I don't care ala 2NE1 bareng Kyumin

Ok, saatnya bales review...

 **wdespita elfjoy** : minnie malu karena masih polos.. hehe, karena terlalu polos, kyu jadi gemes deh...

 **PumpkinEvil137** : keep healthy too, gomawo

 **Ovallea** : scifi mmm, gimana ya? semoga terjawab apa ini scifi apa bukan...

 **sweet gelato** : thanks for your support.. it's ok, i never care to haters

Tak lupa thanks much to **orange girls, seira minkyu, nadhoot, raya137, kezypark, chu, fitri, Lusiwonest, TiffyTiffanyLee, lee** dan juga silent reader yang lainnya..

Buat yang bermasalah sama ya, amu bashing, mau mencaci atau memaki secara personal silahkan PM saya, ga perlu nyampah di kotak review, ok...

ditunggu kritik, saran, review...

Thank you

 **RyeoTa Yamandharlie**


	3. Cemburu?

**Summary :** ** _"Minnie... Harabeoji khawatir terhadapmu. Kau terlalu polos dan mudah ditipu orang lain. Kamu tidak boleh percaya pada siapapun ya..."_**

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan harabeoji sebelum meninggal. Sebagai pengganti manusia, harabeoji meninggalkan sebuah robot yang bertubuh manusia sebagai bodyguardku. Robot berkode Marcuss C dengan nama manusia Cho Kyuhyun. Anehnya, meskipun robot, tetapi Kyuhyun memakan coklat dan meminum minuman beralkohol sebagai 'bahan bakarnya'...?!

 **Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun as Marcuss Cho

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae as Inspektur Lee

Kim Heechul as Sungmin nephew

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Shim Changmin as Sungmin Uncle

Cast lainnya silahkan temukan dalam cerita

 **Rate** : T saja...

 **Disclaimer :** Kyumin is their parents own, SM and ELF

This Story is Masami Morio own, saya hanya mengadaptasi dengan pengubahan seperlunya...

 **Genre** : Romance, humor gagal

 **Warning** : Boyslove aka Yaoi, a little bit like a pedophile but it's not pedhophile story,

TYPO adalah bagian dari seni...

Ini hanya ff ringan... boring and monoton...

Untuk Kyumin Shipper yang masih bertahan dan merindukan Bunny Minnie..

Special gift to Lee Sungmin Oppa, happy birthday Our Aegyo Oppa...

 **Adapted from Manga "Mimosa Salad" by Masami Morio**

 **Untuk haters yang mempermasalahkan ff ini maupun bermasalah dengan saya sebagai penulisnya, please read this words...**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE, OK!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu Kyuhyun menjadi bodyguard bagi Sungmin. Dan saat ini waktunya bagi Kyuhyun untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin.

 **Di kamar kyuhyun**

"Cho Kyuhyun, usia 20 tahun. Darah, denyut nadi, organ dalam, semua normal dan sempurna" ujar dr. Hangeng sambil membaca hasil tes kesehatan Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar seorang profesional Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik meski hanya mengkonsumsi coklat dan alkohol" lanjutnya lagi sambil berdecak kagum.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap dr. Hangeng datar sambil memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Yak Cho-Robot-Kyuhyun! Apa benar yang kudengar ini?! Ya ampun, kau benar-benar!" tanpa permisi Inspektur Lee nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar sambil memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, hah? Makanan hanya coklat dan alkohol setiap harinya, tak mau uang, tak mau pacar, dan kau hanya tidur 3 jam sehari.

Kau itu manusia Kyuhyun, setidaknya hiduplah sedikit normal layaknya manusia yang lain" Inspektur Lee masih melanjutkan omelannya.

Semua yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun hanya diam menyaksikan bagaimana Inspektur Lee memarahi Kyuhyun layaknya seorang ayah yang memarahi anaknya yang nakal.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun?Sang anak hanya diam seolah tak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Inspektur Lee. Tahan emosimu. Kau seperti ayahnya saja" dr Hangeng berusaha menengahi suasana sambil sedikit bercanda

Semua tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Hangeng, setidaknya dokter Cina itu berhasil memecah suasana yang sedikit aneh tadi.

Belum sempat Inspektur membalas perkataan Hangeng tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghampiri Inspektur Lee dan menatap dalam padanya

"Aku ingin wanita" ucapnya datar namun mampu membuat semua yang ada disana terpaku. Tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal itu.

"ah, Kyuhyun, kau..." Inspektur Lee bingung harus bereaksi apa

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pilih kau saja" Kyuhyun berucap santai sambil berjalan menjauhi Inspektur Lee dan keluar dari kamarnya. Inspektur Lee melotot mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun itu

"Yak! Apa maksudmu aku? Kau kira aku Uke! Enak saja!" bentaknya kesal. Namun percuma karena Kyuhyun telah keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkannya yang menggerutu kesal.

Semua orang termasuk dr. Hangeng hanya tertawa garing mendengar ucapan Inspektur Lee yang menanggapi serius candaan garing Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi memang unik ya Donghae-ssi. Dia benar-benar beruntung bekerja disini dan memiliki majikan yang cantik dan polos seperti Nona Muda Lee, bukankah begitu Donghae-ssi?" komen Hangeng

"Ya kau benar. Ah, Hangeng-ssi kuberi kau satu rahasia penting, sebenarnya Lee Sungmin-ssi itu Tuan Muda bukan Nona Muda. Kau jangan salah memanggilnya bila bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Sungmin" ucapan Inspektur Lee membuat semua yang ada di ruangan terkejut

"Jadi.. Lee Sungmin-ssi adalah namja? Tapi-" Hangeng bingung setelah mengetahui kebenarannya. Yang dia tahu dari media selama ini bahwa satu-satunya pewaris Lee Group adalah cucu perempuan sang Tuan Besar Lee yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Dan tadi Inspektur Lee Donghae mengatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah namja, jadi?

"Ku harap kalian mau merahasiakannya sampai saatnya tiba ya. Selama ini Tuan Muda Lee Sungmin memang jarang terekspos oleh media. Hal itu sengaja untuk melindunginya. Karena itulah yang media ketahui bahwa satu-satunya pewaris Lee Group ini adalah cucu perempuan dari Tuan Besar Lee. Ini untuk mengecoh orang-orang yang berniat jahat pada Tuan Muda Sungmin dan ingin mencelakakannya. Jika yang mereka tahu Tuan Muda adalah yeoja, mereka akan menganggap Tuan Muda itu lemah jadi bukan ancaman sulit untuk mereka. Mereka pun jadi lengah dan tidak bertindak berlebihan yang akan menyulitkan kita melindungi Tuan Muda. Kita akan bisa tahu saat-saat ancaman akan datang pada Tuan Muda dan kita bisa mengatasinya, setidaknya sampai Tuan Muda berumur 21 tahun, cukup dewasa dan kuat untukmelindungi dirinya sendiri." Inspektur Lee menjelaskannya membuat mereka mengerti.

"Tapi, siapa saja yang tahu bahwa Tuan Muda Sungmin adalah namja?" tanya Hangeng penasaran

"Tentu saja para pekerja di masion ini yang sudah bersumpah setia pada keluarga Lee, lalu aku dan tentu saja Kyuhyun, Tuan Park Jung soo satu-satunya wali Tuan Muda dan sekarang kalian semua. Ingat, kalian harus bersumpah akan merahasiakannya ya. Bahkan petinggi kepolisian tidak tahu hal ini."

"Baik Inspektur Lee" seru semua orang kompak.

"Baiklah Donghae-ssi. Aku juga ingin melindungi namja manis itu. Aku makan menganggapnya seperti adik yang tak pernah kumiliki"

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu Hangeng-ssi"

.

.

"Selamat pagi Lee Sungmin-ssi.. Perkenalkan saya adalah Lee Hyuk jae tapi Anda bisa memanggil saya Eunhyuk. Saya akan menjadi guru privat baru Anda. Salam Kenal..."

Seorang namja yang tampan namun juga manis bediri tegak di ruang tamu mansion Sungmin, dengan Gummy Smile yang membuat Sungmin terpukau dan hanya bisa menatap penuh kagum pada keindahan dihadapannya.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi?" tegur sang namja tampan bernama Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk itu.

"A..ah.. Ne, aku Lee Sungmin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Sungminnie. Dan tidak usah terlalu fomal, Eunhyukkie..." Ujar Sungmin gugup sambil memainkan ujung gaunnya dan tersipu malu-malu. Hari ini Sungmin tampak manis dengan kaos longgar berwarna soft pink dan celana legging berwarna senada dan jepit rambut dengan hiasan pink rabbit kesayangannya. Siapapun yang melihat akan pasti akan memuji kecantikan Sungmin, yah wajar jika banyak yang mengiranya sebagai yeoja.

"Baiklah Nona Sungminnie..." Eunhyuk diam-diam menahan gemas melihat keimutan Sungmin.

"Mwo? Aku Bukan-" Sungmin baru akan meralat panggilan Eunhyuk padanya namun kedatangan Kyuhyun membuatnya tak sempat meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang Eunhyuk lakukan.

"Maaf Lee Hyuk jae-ssi. Anda harus melakukan body check terlebih dahulu" pinta Kyuhyun datar sambil membungkuk hormat di hadapan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyunnie... Tidak perlu begitu. Eunhyukkie adalah guru privatku..." perintah Sungmin

"Maaf ini sudah prosedur Nona Muda" tolak Kyuhyun tegas

" ? Nona-"

"Silahkan Lee Hyuk jae-ssi" potong Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjukkan arah ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Baiklah.. saya permisi dulu Nona Sungminnie.." Eunhyuk langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang syok karena merasa terabaikan dan panggilan Nona padanya dari Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Nona? Aku namja! Yak... Kenapa kalian memanggilku Nona.." protes Sungmin percuma karena hanya tinggal dia sendiri di ruang tamunya yang mewah.

.

.

Sungmin tengah menjalani sesi belajarnya dengan Eunhyuk di ruang belajarnya. Ini adalah pertemuan ke-3 mereka.

Ternyata Eunhyuk adalah pria yang sangat menyenangkan.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kaku, dingin dan tidak pernah tersenyum didepan Sungmin, Eunhyuk adalah pria yang ceria dan selalu menghidupkan suasana membuat kegiatan belajar tidak terasa membosankan bagi Sungmin.

Dulu saat diajar oleh Heechul, sepupunya itu terkesan berbelit-belit dan tidak sabaran dalam mengajarinya. Belum lagi dengan segala pertanyaan tentang Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin kesal setengah mati pada Heechul,.

Untunglah sepupunya itu harus menyelesaikan kuliah S2-nya sehingga Eunhyuk pun menggantikan posisinya sebagai guru privatnya.

"Sungminnie..."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan belajar di dalam ruangan terus?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Sungmin yang tengah menulis.

Sungmin meminta Eunhyuk untuk memanggilnya Sungmin saja tanpa embel-embel nona agar mereka lebih akrab. Selain itu dia risih dengan panggilan Nona, hei, dia memang manis tapi dia itu namja.

"Ne? Ah, sebenarnya sih bosan. Tapi Kyunnie melarangku untuk pergi keluar tanpa dirinya. Sekarang saja dia mengawasi dari ruang sebelah, dan kalung ini adalah alat komunikasi kami" terang Sungmin sambil menunjukkan liontinnya.

"Oh, begitu..."

Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan Sungmin berdiri. Dia pun menggandeng Sungmin untuk pergi keluar diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menurut.

.

Ditaman

"Wah, segar sekali udaranya... Benar kan Sungminnie..." seru Eunhyuk sambil menengadahkan pandangannya melihat langit yang cerah.

"Ne... Aku senang sekali..." seru Sungmin riang.

"Sungminnie..." pangil Eunhyuk dengan nada serius membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Ada apa Eunhyukkie?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan serius

"Ah, tentu saja.. Eunhyukie kan baik dan menyenangkan." Jawab Sungmin ceria.

"Aku juga menyukaimu... Jika saja usia kita tidak jauh... mungkin aku akan melamarmu Sungminnie.."

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Meskipun dia baru 12 tahun, tapi dia tahu artinya dilamar, menikah.

"Menjauh darinya Lee Hyuk jae-ssi!" perintah Kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang aonik hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kyunnie...!" teriak Sungmin panik

"Hentikan!" lanjutnya.

.

.

TBC

Tadinya mau post kemarin, tapi modem lola abis jadi baru sempet hari ini.

 **Happy Birthday Our Aegyo Prince, come back soon Oppa...**

 **O'a, ada yang galau kayak saya karena ga bisa nonton konser Suju KRY hari ini? #nangisseember**

 **Ga bisa liat Angel Ahjushi, Kyu evil, my cute Wookie ama Yeye Oppa deh... T.T**

Balesan review :

s **eira minkyu dan WineKyuMin137** : Thanks u/ kritik dan sarannya. Semoga udah ada perbaikan ya. Keep reading.. ^.^

 **orange girls** : yg tahu identitas asli kyu donghae, Hangeng (dokternya Kyu),bawahannya Donghae sama walinya Sungmin. Tenang aja heechul ga bakal rebut kyu dari min kan, dia dah ada jatahnya #lirik hangeng/Heechulsenyumgaje

 **Thanks juga buat won2, Guest, nadhoot, PumpkinEvil137, Lee, KyuMin ELF, wdespita elfjoy, TiffyTiffanyLee, elfiis, onew's wife, kezypark, fitri, chu, ovallea dan reader yang lain.**

Ok, ditunggu kritik, saran, review...

 **Keep Reading Chingu...**

Thank you

 **RyeoTa Yamandharlie**


	4. Taruhan

.

.

"Sungminnie..." panggil Eunhyuk dengan nada serius membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Ada apa Eunhyukkie?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan serius.

"Ah, tentu saja... Eunhyukkie kan baik dan menyenangkan" jawab Sungmin ceria.

"Aku juga menyukaimu... Jika saja usia kita tidak jauh... mungkin aku akan melamarmu Sungminnie..."

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Meskipun dia baru 12 tahun, tapi dia tahu artinya dilamar, menikah.

"Menjauh darinya Lee Hyuk jae-ssi!" perintah Kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang panik hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kyunnie...!" teriak Sungmin panik.

"Hentikan!" lanjutnya.

.

.

 **MARCUSS IS HUMAN, ISN'T HE?**

 **Chapter 4**

.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon perintah Sungmin. Ia justru semakin mendesak Eunhyuk.

"Merunduk ke tanah, letakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala!"

Eunhyuk yang masih sayang dengan nyawanya hanya pasrah dan menurut.

"Kyunnie! Aku akan membencimu jika kau tidak berhenti! Aku serius!" teriak Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun beradu pandang.

Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin nan datarnya, sedangkan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut namun juga kesal.

Melihat tatapan ketakutan dimata Sungmin akhirnya Kyuhyun luluh.

"Berdirilah Lee Hyuk jae-ssi" perintah Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan kembali pistolnya kedalam jubahnya.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menarik napas lega.

Dalam diam namun penuh antisipasi Eunhyuk berdiri dan langsung membuat jarak yang dirasanya aman dari Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan saya Nona. Saya hanya menjalani prosedur. Saya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Anda. Maafkan saya Nona Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Sungmin tidak memperdulikan permintaan maaf Kyuhyun, bahkan panggilan 'NONA' yang paling dibencinya.

Dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya keterlaluan.

"Kyunnie kau keterlaluan! Eunhyukkie itu baik dan lucu! Tidak mungkin menyakitiku! Kau harus minta maaf padanya. Ayo, minta maaf sekarang!"

Sungmin memarahi Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi. Dia hanya berdiri dalam diam dengan tatapan yang masih dingin dan datar.

Eunhyuk yang melihat keengganan di mata Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Gwaenchana Sungminnie... Ini hanya salah paham saja, aku tidak apa-apa.. Tuh lihat"

ujarnya sambil merentangkan tangan dan menunjukkan gummy smile andalannya.

"Ani.. Kyuhyun harus tetap minta maaf. Sekarang Kyunnie, ini perintah!" ujar Sungmin tegas.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun waspada, Kyuhyun itu menyeramkan jika marah, itu yang akhirnya dia ketahui sekarang.

Diluar ekspektasi Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun membungkuk 90 derajat kepadanya. Kyuhyun. Membungkuk!?

Demi apa!? Tadi Kyuhyun menodongkan senjata seperti akan membunuhnya dan kini dia membungkuk.

Sebegitu hebatnya perintah seorang Lee Sungmin bagi Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti robot.

"Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang Anda alami, Lee Hyuk Jae-ssi." ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi membungkuk.

"Ah, ya.. Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ssi. Haha..."

Eunhyuk yang sedikit syok dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menjawab dengan tertawa garing.

Sungmin tersenyum puas.

.

.

Eunhyuk tengah membereskan barang-barangnya di ruang belajar Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin tengah melakukan ritual mandi sorenya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang mengawasinya disertai aura intimidasi yang membuatnya meremang.

Dia pun menoleh dan Kyuhyun telah ada dibelakangnya dengan jarak yang agak jauh.

Eunhyuk cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Dia bahkan tidak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka-tutup maupun langkah kaki seseorang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Sepertinya kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu ya? hahaha" gurau Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak menanggapi gurauan Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Ada apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan datar nan dinginnya yang paling mematikan.

Eunhyuk benar-benar takut kali ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyeramkan! Apa seperti ini kepribadian para bodyguard?

"Lee Hyuk Jae-ssi.. Saya hanya ingin memperingatkan, JANGAN PERNAH membawa Nona Muda tanpa sepengetahuan saya.

Ini adalah peringatan! Anda mengerti?!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin dengan penekanan dan sarat akan ancaman.

Eunhyuk paham benar maksud Kyuhyun, jangan membantah atau kau mati, dan dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun-ssi.. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Hehe.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum canggung.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk tanpa isyarat apapun lagi Kyuhyun melangkah pergi berniat keluar dari ruangan.

Namun ucapan Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau cemburu padaku Kyuhyun-ssi?"

.

.

"Nah Sungminnie, aku pulang dulu ya... Kita akan lanjutkan sesi kita besok, ok?"

Eunhyuk berdiri dengan gummy smile termanisnya di depan mobilnya yang terparkir cantik di lobi mansion Sungmin.

"Pokoknya besok kau harus datang lagi Eunhyukkie.. Kau tak perlu takut dengan Kyuhyunnie, Kyuhyunnie sudah jinak" canda Sungmin.

Eunhyuk meresponnya dengan tertawa kecil. Namun tawanya langsung lenyap begitu bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam ala Kyuhyun. Dia langsung tersenyum gugup.

"Baiklah, aku pamit Sungminnie.. See you tomorrow.. " pamit Eunhyuk sambil memasuki mobilnya diiringi tatapan tak rela dari Sungmin dan para maid yang memujanya, serta tatapan tajam sarat makna dari Kyuhyun.

Mobil Eunhyuk pun pergi meninggalkan mansion Lee yang mewah.

.

 **Di dalam mobil**

Eunhyuk mengemudi dengan santai sambil mendengarkan musik favoritnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat denganpembicaraan satu arahnya dengan Kyuhyun diruang belajar tadi.

(Flashback)

"Apa kau cemburu padaku, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Meskipun tidak menghadap maupun menjawab Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun mendengarkan perkataannya. Dia pun melanjutkan provokasinya.

"Apa kau tahu Kyuhyun-ssi? Sungminnie itu sangat manis dan lucu. Usianya memang baru 12 tahun. Tapi bayangkanlah 4 atau 5 tahun lagi. Dia akan tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi gadis yang cantik dan menawan."

"Dari yang ku lihat, sepertinya dia jatuh cinta padamu.. Ya meski dia belum menyadari perasaannya padamu. Tapi, melihat bagaimana kau dengar mudahnya mematuhi semua perintahnya tanpa membantahnya... Kau benar-benar seperti robot, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan tatapan Eunhyuk yang menggodanya.

"Sikapmu benar-benar dingin Kyuhyun-ssi.. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, Sungminnie sepertinya mulai tertarik denganku yang bersikap lebih hangat dan ceria. Apa kau menganggapku sebagai ancaman?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menantang.

Tatapan Kyuhyun masih tetap dingin dan datar, namun terlihat sedikit raut tak suka diwajahnya yang tak luput dari penglihatan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyeringai.. ' Games is begin...'

"Kyuhyun-ssi, jika kita bertaruh, siapa yang kira-kira akan dipilih oleh Sungminnie? Apa kau tak penasaran?" tantang Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mematikan yang paling mematikan miliknya.

Eunhyuk bersikap seolah tak terpengaruh dengan intimidasi Kyuhyun, dia tahu Kyuhyun telah masuk perangkapnya.

"Pesta ulang tahun Sungminnie saat malam pergantian tahun. Kita lihat siapa yang akan dipilih Sungminnie, deal?"

.

.

(Flash back end)

"Kita akan lihat siapa yang tertawa di akhir Cho 'Marcuss' Kyuhyun!"

.

.

TBC

Jangan timpuk saya karena melalaikan ff ini please.. . (emang ada yang nunggu#plak)

laptop rusak dan skripsi memaksaku untuk melupakan sejenak ff bulukan ini #hiks...

Mianhae, mungkin ini pendek (iyalah)

Tapi diusahakan akan update seenggaknya seminggu sekali ok.. (Please)

Buat review dibalas di chap berikutnya ne..

Thanks untuk yang masih stay tune di sini... Moga ga bosen..

See You... ^.^

Ryeota Hasu


	5. The Result

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, jika kita bertaruh, siapa yang kira-kira akan dipilih oleh Sungminnie? Apa kau tak penasaran?" tantang Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mematikan yang paling mematikan miliknya.

Eunhyuk bersikap seolah tak terpengaruh dengan intimidasi Kyuhyun, dia tahu Kyuhyun telah masuk perangkapnya.

"Pesta ulang tahun Sungminnie saat malam pergantian tahun. Kita lihat siapa yang akan dipilih Sungminnie, deal?"

.

.

 **Marcuss is Human, isn't He?**

.

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Marcuss Cho

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae as Inspektur Lee

Kim Heechul as Sungmin cousin

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Park Jung soo as Sungmin uncle

Shim Changmin as Max (Kyuhyun friend)

.

Mian, ada sedikit koreksi dengan cast nya. Baru sadar ada yang salah ternyata, heehe..

O'a jangan panggil author ya, masih newbie nih ga enak ama author2 yang udah senior, hehe…

Panggil aja Hasu, ok?

.

Happy reading all! ^.^

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan tenang dan damai.

Ya... mungkin bagi sebagian orang, kecuali Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk, seperti biasa datang 4 kali dalam seminggu untuk mengajarkan Sungmin berbagai mata pelajaran sesuai tugasnya sebagai guru privat Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin, dengan senang hati dan gembira menikmati hari-harinya bersama Eunhyuk.

Baginya, Eunhyuk berbeda dengan guru-guru disekolahnya maupun juga dengan Heechul.

Saat Heechul menjadi guru privatnya, dia lebih sering merayu Kyuhyun dibandingkan memberinya pelajaran, yang entah mengapa membuat Sungmin kesal. (mungkin cemburu? lol)

Belum lagi insiden ciuman Kyuhyun-Heechul, yang berujung pada upaya penculikan yang menimpa dirinya, jika dia tega mungkin dia sudah mengusir Heechul jauh-jauh dari mansionnya. Yah, tapi bagaimanapun Heechul satu-satunya sepupu yang paling dekat dengan dirinya. Jadi, dengan mudah dia melupakan kejadian itu dan memaafkan Heechul, namun dia tidak lagi mengijinkan Heechul untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

Dan Heechul pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Saat ini dia lebih disibukkan dengan kuliahnya, dan tentu saja misi barunya, menggodanya dokter pribadi Kyuhyun yang tampan, Hangeng.

Kembali ke Eunhyuk. Bagi Sungmin, Eunhyuk adalah sosok yang tepat untuk dirinya. Seperti teman dan kakak laki-laki yang baik.

Cara mengajar Eunhyuk juga begitu menyenangkan dan aktif. Sesekali mereka akan bercanda dan diselingi dengan permainan yang membuat suasana belajar menjadi tidak membosankan. Euhyuk selalu membuatnya tertawa.

Dan sejak kedatangan Eunhyuk, suasana mansion menjadi lebih hidup dengan segala keceriaan yang dibawanya. Gummy smile nya yang manis, tawanya yang khas, candaannya yang membuat Sungmin serta para maid dan pekerja yang ada di mansion merasa terhibur. Kehadiran Eunhyuk benar-benar merubah kehidupan di mansion dan membawa pengaruh yang baik. Semua orang menyukai Eunhyuk.

Ya.. semua… kecuali satu orang, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Seperti biasa, setelah sesi privatnya dengan Eunhyuk, Sungmin akan menghabiskan waktu sorenya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tengah membaca koran sore sambil meminum wine dan sesekali mencomot cemilan sekaligus makanannya, coklat. Sedangkan Sungmin tengah mandi sore.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin datang sambil berseru senang yang sedikit mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

Dengan pandangan datar Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin menunjukkan perhatiannya.

"Kyunnie! Kau tahu tidak? Katanya Eunhyukkie akan mengajariku berdansa agar saat ulang tahun nanti aku bisa berdansa. Kya! Kya! Aku senang sekali!" serunya riang.

"Oh, begitu" Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Dia kembali menekuni koran sorenya sambil mendengarkan celotehan Sungmin.

"Terus ya, paman Leeteuk bilang akan memperkenalkan aku secara resmi dihadapan publik saat pesta ulang tahunku. Nantinya aku tidak harus bersikap seperti anak perempuan lagi, aku akan dianggap sebagai laki-laki seperti seharusnya. Aku sangat bahagia!" ungkap Sungmin bahagia.

"Selamat Tuan Muda." Kyuhyun masih menanggapinya dengan acuh.

Sungmin berhenti bicara. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari pandangan Sungmin pun bertanya

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Kyunnie… Tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan lain selain 'Tuan Muda' atau 'Nona Muda'?" saat mengucapkan nona muda Sungmin langsung beraut kesal

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya. Cukup langka karena biasanya Kyuhyun hanya berekspresi datar dan dingin.

"Kau bisa memanggilku seperti Eunhyukkie. Coba kau panggil aku Sungminnie atau Minnie. Ini perintah!"

"Mianhamnida saya tidak bisa Tuan Muda. Saya adalah pengawal anda. Tidak sopan jika saya bersikap tidak formal." tolak Kyuhyun halus sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Sungmin cemberut menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

"Kalau begitu, Kyunnie coba tertawa. Ini perintah! Ayo berjuanglah!" paksa Sungmin sambil menarik-narik kedua pipi Kyuhyun, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tertawa atau paling tidak tersenyum.

"Mustahil Tuan Muda Sungmin. Saya adalah robot bodyguard. Saya tidak mempunyai program untuk tertawa."

"Be..Begitu ya.." ujar Sungmin kecewa.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, menyesal atau… merasa bersalah?

'Jika saja Kyunnie setidaknya tersenyum kecil, pasti akan terlihat tampan seperti Eunhyukkie.. Kyunnie akan terlihat lebih keren dari sekarang..'

.

.

O.O-O.o-O.O

.

 **Hari-hari sebelum ulang tahun Sungmin**

Para pelayan sibuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun Sungmin yang diperkirakan akan menjadi pesta termewah dari pesta ulang tahun Sungmin sebelumnya.

Tentu saja akan sangat istimewa karena pada ulang tahun kali ini Sungmin akan tampil dengan penampilan yang beda. Dia tidak akan lagi memakai dress yang biasanya akan dipakainya saat di depan umum. Dia akan tampil normal dengan setelan khas remaja pria seusianya.

Ya, Sungmin akan menunjukkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya pamannya mengijinkannya untuk tidak lagi berpura-pura sebagai anak perempuan.

Selama ini dia terpaksa berpenampilan seperti anak perempuan demi melindungi keamanannya sebagai pewaris tunggal dari ayahnya, meskipun pakaiannya masih sedikit umum,kaus, kemeja longgar. Jika terpaksa, dia akan memakai gaun yang tidak terlalu feminine namun menunjukkan sisi femininnya. Didukung paras yang manis, cenderung cantik, wajar jika banyak yang beranggapan jika dirinya seorang wanita.

Namun kini dia tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura karena sudah ada Kyuhyun sebagai bodyguardnya. Kyuhyun pasti akan melindunginya dari segala bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Itulah yang menjadi pertimbangan Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk, paman Sungmin yang dipercaya sebagai wali Sungmin untuk mengijinkan Sungmin menjadi dirinya sendiri.

.

Sungmin tengah sibuk mencoba berbagai macam setelan tuksedo yang akan dipakainya pada pesta ulang tahunnya nanti.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sungmin benar-benar bingung dan terkejut. Pesta ini akan menjadi penampilan pertamanya di hadapan public sebagai remaja pria yang merupakan pewaris utama Lee Grup. Dia tidak harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan umum mengingat dia selalu terkurung di mansion mewahnya ini.

Dulu saat dia masih sekolah pun, dia ditempatkan disekolah khusus yang jarang berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Hanya teman-teman serta guru-guru disekolahnya saja yang dikenalnya. Dan mereka hanya mengenal Sungmin sebagai anak perempuan yang pendiam.

Dan sejak kakeknya meninggal dia harus menjalani home schooling dan terkurung di mansionnya. Satu-satunya teman dekatnya hanya Kyuhyun yang minim ekspresi.

Dan meskipun sejak kedatangan Eunhyuk suasana rumah dan hidupnya kembali ceria, namun Eunhyuk tidak mengetahui identitasnya sebagai laki-laki. Yang Eunhyuk tahu dia adalah anak perempuan yang menjadi muridnya.

"Tuan Muda Sungmin?" panggilan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin

"Kyunnie?"

"Tuan Lee Hyuk Jae sudah tiba di ruang belajar"

Suasana hati Sungmin langsung berubah senang.

"Ah, Eunhyukkie sudah datang. Hari ini dia akan mengajariku berdansa.. Kya! Aku tidak sabar!" serunya riang.

Tanpa memperdulikan setelan pakaian yang masih berantakan di ruang gantinya serta stylish yang setia menungguinya, dia langsung pergi ke ruang belajar diikuti Kyuhyun.

.

 **Diruang belajar**

"Eunhyukkie! Ayo kita berdansa!" seru Sungmin riang, Eunhyuk langsung tertawa.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya Minnie? Kita belajar dulu ne? setelah itu aku akan mengajarimu berdansa,otte?'

"Ok! Ah! Kyunnie kau ikut belajar berdansa ne? Eunhyukkie akan mengajarimu, ya kan Eunhyukkie?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis menanggapi celotehan Sungmin.

"Mianhamnida. Saya harus mengurus keamanan untuk pesta ulang tahun Anda nanti. Saya permisi Nona Muda" Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari ruang belajar setelah membungkuk penuh hormat pada keduanya. Sungmin hanya cemberut karena penolakan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Sungminnie. Ayo kita belajar. Setelah ini kita akan berdansa. Aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa"

Sungmin langsung kembali ceria

"OK!"

.

.

O.O-O.o-O.O

 **31 Desember 2015 pukul 23.30**

 **Setengah jam sebelum 1 Januari, ulang tahun Sungmin**

Suasana di lantai 1 mansion begitu riuh dan ramai dengan ratusan undangan yang datang untuk pesta ulang tahun Sungmin sekaligus perayaan pergantian tahun.

Undangan yang datang kebanyakan adalah saudara jauh Sungmin dan para kolega bisnis paman Leeteuk nya.

Terlihat diantara ratusan undangan keberadaan Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk yang sibuk menyapa dan menyambut para tamu yang berdatangan ke mansion mewah Sungmin.

Di sudut yang lain terlihat Heechul yang lagi-lagi melancarkan aksi –mari-menggoda-dokter-tampan- aka dr. Hangeng. Sedangkan dr. Hangeng, yang sepertinya mulai luluh dengan rayuan maut Heechul, akhirnya meladeni pembicaraan Heechul sambil merangkul bahunya mesra.

Disisi lain Inspektur Donghae tengah sibuk mengkoordinasi anak buahnya terkait keamanan pesta. Dia mendapatkan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga keamanan mansion dan memastikan pesta berjalan lancar.

Sambil mengatur anak buahnya dia sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sepertinya dia tengah berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Berkali-kali dia mencoba, dan hasilnya hanya operator provider yang menjawab.

"Ckckckck.. Dimana sebenarnya monyet cantik itu?! Saat dibutuhkan justru tak bisa dihubungi. Menyebalkan!" gerutunya pada entah siapa yang dipanggilnya monyet cantik itu.

Tunggu? Dimana sih empunya pesta?

Oh, ternyata Tuan Muda Sungmin tengah sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri di kamar gantinya.

"Apa ini sudah pas? Apa cocok denganku? Apa aku terlihat tampan?" tanya Sungmin gugup pada salah satu maid pria yang menjadi penata busananya.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Anda terlihat manis dan tampan. Ah… Anda benar-benar sempurna Tuan Muda!" seru sang maid dengan antusias.

Sungmin cemberut.

"Aku memang tampan, tapi aku tidak manis! Aku kan pria sejati bukan wanita" protesnya.

"Iya, iya.. Anda tampan dan keren. Perfect! Adorable!" puji sang maid.

"Baiklah. Ah, dimana Kyunnie?"

"Mr. Cho tengah menunggu Tuan Muda di luar kamar. Apa Tuan Muda sudah siap? Kita harus segera ke lantai satu. Semua menunggu Anda Tuan Muda"

Sungmin pun keluar dari ruang gantinya. Diluar tengah menantinya sang bodyguard tampan, Cho 'Marcuss' Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terpana melihat penampilan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memakai setelan tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja dan dasi hitam (ya, lagi-lagi hitam) yang pas di tubuhnya. Rambutnya ditata sedikit keatas menunjang penampilannya semakin menawan. Belum lagi aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan sukses membuat Sungmin tak berkutik menatapnya.

Tapi sayangnya, tatapannya tetap dingin dan datar.

"Tuan Muda? Anda sudah siap?" tegur Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari aksi –terpesona-ketampanan-Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ya… Aku sudah siap" jawab Sungmin tergagap.

"Mari kita ke lobby. Semua sudah menanti Anda"

Dengan menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun menuju ke lobby mansionnya.

.

 **Lobby Mansion**

Semua orang langsung memandang kearah tangga, dimana Sungmin tengah menuruni tangga didampingi Kyuhyun. Mereka sibuk berkasak-kusuk mengenai penampilan Sungmin yang terlihat berbeda. Yah, yang mereka tahu Sungmin adalah wanita dan biasanya Sungmin memakai pakaian kasual maupun gaun semi feminine sehari-harinya.

Sedangkan saat ini Sungmin memakai tuksedo biru tua yang di padu kemeja biru muda dengan dasi sewarna tuksedonya dan surai coklat madunya yang ditata semanis mungkin membuatnya benar-benar memukau semua orang yang ada di lobby mansion. Tak terkecuali Leeteuk, Donghae, Hangeng, Heechul serta para maid dan pekerja di mansion.

Leeteuk tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Sungmin yang berbeda. Dia ssenang keponakan tersayangnya dapat berpenampilan selayaknya remaja pria seusianya. Manis dan tampan tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan penampilannya. He's really adorable.

Kita lihat reaksi Eunhyuk.

Dia terpaku, tak percaya.

Sungmin. Seorang. Pria!

What?

Eunhyuk sebenarnya tak masalah dengan gender Sungmin, menurutnya Sungmin manis dan menarik. Tapi ternyata Sungmin adalah pria. Adorable! Amazing! Dia benar-benar tertipu.

.

Kini Sungmin sudah berdiri di samping Leeteuk yang ada panggung pesta.

Dibelakangnya Kyuhyun berdiri dengan waspada.

Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun yang ternyata tengah menatapnya juga.

Tak disangka Kyuhyun menunjukkan smirk yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya.

Eunhyuk membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

.

Leeteuk pun menyampaikan sambutannya sekaligus memperkenalkan Sungmin.

Dia juga menjelaskan sedikit alasannya menyembunyikan identitas Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

Setelah itu, terdengarlah suara denting lonceng yang menandakan pergantian tahun.

Tiba-tiba serentak para maid dan pekerja yang ternyata sudah memegang terompet langsung meniup terompet masing-masing menciptakan paduan suara yang indah dan meriah.

Kemudian seluruh orang menyerukan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan selamat tahun baru pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum senang bercampur haru.

Acara kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memotong kue dan potongan kue pertamanya diberikan pada paman kesayangannya, Leeteuk. Potongan kedua diberikannya pada Kyuhyun yang menerima dalam diam. Dan potongan ketiga diberikannya pada Eunhyuk yang menerimanya dengan senang hati sambil menyerahkan buket bunga mawar yang indah dan tak lupa memuji penampilan Sungmin, menimbulkan semburat merah diwajah Sungmin.

.

Acara selanjutnya adalah pesta dansa.

Semua undangan berdannsa dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Leeteuk terlihat berdansa dengan Kang Sora istrinya.

Heechul tak mau kalah terlihat mesra dengan hangeng.

Inspektur Donghae tak terlihat, sepertinya masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Eunhyuk pun tak lupa mengajak Sungmin berdansa yang sambut Sungmin dengan senang hati.

Dengan sabar Eunhyuk pun berdansa dengan Sungmin yang masih amatir.

Sebenarnya tak terlalu sulit karena postur Eunhyuk yang termasuk mungil untuk pria seusianya. (#di dead glare eunhyuk)

Dimana Kyuhyun?

Di berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari Sungmin, sibuk mengamati situasi sekitar Sungmin.

"Ada apa Sungmin? Kau terlihat tak terlalu senang? Apa kau tak senang berdansa denganku?" tanya Eunhyuk melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit murung di pelukannya.

"Hmm.. Aku kesal karena Kyunnie sama sekali tidak memuji penampilanku. Padahal Eunhyukkie dan lainnya mengomentari penampilanku ini. Kesal!"

Eunhyuk meresponnya dengan tawa sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Padahal kau sempurna Sungminnie.." puji Eunhyuk dengan suara cukup keras agar didengar Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi Kyunnie bilang dia tidak memiliki program untuk berdansa. Kesal!" keluh Sungmin lagi.

'Program? Itu alasannya saja karena dia tak bisa dansa, haha' batin Eunhyuk

"Sudahlah, masih ada aku. Kita berdansa sepuasnya, ok?" tawar Eunhyuk menghibur Sungmin sambil diam-diam menyeringai pada Kyuhyun.

.

"Sungminnie, mau berdansa dengan paman? Hyuk Jae-ssi, aku pinjam Sungmin ya?"

Leeteuk menginterupsi kebersamaan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Tentu Tuan Park, silahkan. Nah Sungmin, nikmati dansanya." Pamit Eunhyuk setelah menyerahkan Sungmin pada Leeteuk.

Setelah melihat Sungmin yang kini menikmati dansanya dengan pamannya, diam-diam Eunhyuk pergi dari lobby. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Kyuhyun mengikuti kepergiannya.

.

Ternyata Eunhyuk menuju ke taman belakang yang sepi karena semua orang tengah menikmati pestanya.

"Apa tak masalah kau pergi mengikutiku, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tegur Eunhyuk yang ternyata menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam diam namun penuh makna.

"Ada keperluan denganku Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Seharusnya saya yang mengatakan itu. Ada keperluan apa denganku Lee Hyuk Jae-ssi, ah salah, Letnan Dua Lee?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan smirk nya.

Eunhyuk terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

" mengenalku?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget.

.

Disisi lain, Sungmin yang sudah selesai berdansa bergilir dengan semua kerabatnya menyadari ketiadaan Kyuhyun. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie… Kau dimana?" gumamnya panik.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda? Anda mau coklat?" tawar seorang maid.

Dengan Asal Sungmin mengambil coklat di nampan dan langsung melahapnya.

Ekspresinya langsung berubah.

"Huks. Pahit!" rutuk Sungmin

Heechul pun datang menghampiri Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau makan Minnie? Loh, ini kan ada rhum nya? Sungmin kan tidak bisa makan yang mengandung alcohol"

"Ah, saya lupa. Maafkan saya Tuan Muda, Tuan Heechul"

Sungmin tidak memperdulikan permintaan maaf maid nya. dia langsung berlari keluar mencari Kyuhyunn sambil menangis.

.

Ditaman belakang suasana tegang terjadi.

" Kau mengetahui siapa aku? Ba.."

"Awalnya aku merasa pernah melihatmu, tapi aku lupa. Namun kemudian akhirnya aku ingat bahwa kau adalah Letnan Dua Lee Hyuk Jae, anggota tim 1 divisi investigasi kepolisian pusat sekaligus anak buah Inspektur Lee Donghae, calon suamimu"

"Ah.. Benar.. Tapi.. Kau lupa satu lagi, kita satu tim saat di pelatihan kepolisian Letnan Satu Marcuss Cho" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jadi? Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Tujuanku? Apa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Enhyuk balik sambil mendekati Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kau tahu benar apa tujuanku Marcuss" ujar Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun kemudian mencium Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menolak, justru membalas melumat bibir Eunhyuk sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. (Hasu nulis dengan tidak rela. T.T)

Mereka asyik berciuman sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk mendorong pelan Kyuhyun karena kehabisan napas.

"Kau tahu aku tergila-gila padamu Marcuss Cho? Tidak ada yang tidak jatuh pada pesonamu yang dingin nan misterius namun sangat menantang itu? Aku benar-benar terpana dengan segala kesempurnaan yang kau miliki, kau tahu? Kau membuatku gila" Eunhyuk menceritakan alasannya.

Sesekali mereka berciuman kembali.

"Sampai akhirnya kau keluar dari kepolisian, dan ku dengar dari Donghae kau menjadi bodyguard bagi satu-satunya pewaris Lee Group. Dan akhirnya inilah yang ku lakukan untuk mendekatimu. Menjadi guru privat bagi Lee Sungmin, yang baru sekarang ku tahu ternyata seorang pria. Hah.. Aku benar-benar tertipu"

Tanpa mereka sadari Sungmin sudah melangkah menuju taman belakang, dia melihat siluet dua pria yang berpelukan dalam kegelapan.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin mengenali salah satunya, Kyuhyun-nya.

"KYUNNIE!" teriak Sungmin.

Mereka berdua terkejut. Refleks Eunhyuk langsung mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Tidak Sungminnie.. Ini.."

"Kyunnie Milikku!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

Dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Eunhyuk yang berdiri salah tingkah.

"Kyunnie bodoh! Curang! Katanya aku masih terlalu kecil jadi belum boleh. Tapi kau melakukan ciuman dewasa dengan orang lain. Kyunnie jahat!" omelnya sambil terisak di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri kaku di belakang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tengah berlutut sambil memeluknya.

Sungmin masih terisak-isak. Namun dia tidak marah pada Kyuhyun.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah rasa kecewa karena Kyuhyun mencium orang lain bukan dirinya.

"Kyunnie minta maaf!"

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda." Ucap Kyuhyun patuh.

"Panggil aku Sungminnie."

"Iya Tuan Muda Sungminnie" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Berjanjilah jangan mencium siapapun lagi. Kyunnie hanya milikku, arraseo?"

"Saya mengerti Tuan Muda."

Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk melalui bahu sempit Sungmin.

Dia menyeringai tipis. Eunhyuk mengingat taruhan mereka.

 ** _"Kyuhyun-ssi, jika kita bertaruh, siapa yang kira-kira akan dipilih oleh Sungminnie? Apa kau tak penasaran?"_**

Eunhyuk tersenyum masam.

"Arraseo. Aku kalah. Aku akan pergi. Maaf telah mengganggu pekerjaanmu" ujar Eunhyuk mengaku kalah.

Dia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dalam diam dia kembali ke lobby dan disambut oleh wajah kesal Donghae.

"Yah, anchovy! Kemana saja.."

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Donghae dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Fishy.." ujar eunhyuk dalam pelukan Donghae.

Meskipun bingung dengan sikap Eunhyuk, Donghae tetap membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Saranghae Lee Donghae"

"Nado saranghae, Hyukkie-ya"

.

.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala koala menuju kamar tidur Sungmin.

"Anda sudah tiba dikamar tidur Tuan Muda Sungmin"

Sungmin masih betah menggelayut dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Muda"

"Baringkan aku di tempat tidur"

Kyuhyun perlahan membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur. Namun Sungmin enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun menyebabkan Kyuhyun tertarik ke tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mencium aroma yang tak asing dari mulut Sungmin.

"Apa Anda memakan sesuatu Tuan Muda?"

"Mm.. Bola-bola coklat yang sangat pahit, hiks.. Aku benci itu"

"Oh.. Baiklah. Sekarang, tolong lepaskan saya Tuan Muda. Saya akan melepaskan sepatu Anda."

Sungmin menurut.

Kyuhyun melepaskan sepatu Sungmin, lalu kemudian melepaskan tuksedo dan dasi Sungmin serta 2 kancing teratas kemeja Sungmin agar Sungmin merasa nyaman. Kemudian dia menyelimuti Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur Tuan Muda" Kyuhyun akan melangkah pergi namun tangannya langsung diraih oleh Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, katakan bahwa aku tampan. Ini perintah!"

"Tuan Muda Sungminnie tampan" ujar Kyuhyun patuh.

"Pokoknya Kyunnie harus buat program dansa. Biar Kyunnie bisa berdansa denganku"

"…" jeda sebentar

"Baiklah" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Dan terakhir. Meskipun tidak ada perintah dariku. Pada uang tahunku yang ke 17, berikan aku ciuman orang dewasa, ini perintah!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin pun jatuh tertidur.

Kyuhyun termangu mendengar permintaan terakhir Sungmin.

Dia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Saengil Chukkae Sungminnie" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan ciuman sekilas namun lembut di bibir pinkish Sungmin.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aloha… Akhirnya update lagi… Seminggu kah? #pyuh, ngelap keringat

Karena kemaren pendek, sekarang dipanjangin dikit. Udah maksimal nih cukupkan? Hehe

Otte? Otte?

Sekarang tahu kan siapa Eunhyuk dan alasannya datang ke kehidupan Sungmin, hehe

Eunhyukkie orang baik kok..

Ok, bales review:

 **Abilhikmah :**

hai chingu.. ^.^

Kyunnie pasti dapeti ming. karena ming hanya milik kyu, ehhe

kyunnie mesum?

Kyu mesum ga? (nanya Kyu)

kyu : "..." #dead glare

 **nadhoot :**

Eunhyuk ga pedo kok cuma... (silahkan lihat sendiri di cerita)

 **ovallea** :

ikut ngebayangin ming yg sweet #ngecesss#

waduh pilih euhyuuuuukkkk...? dibakar kyu&joyer loh

sebel jg sih wktu kyu cium heechul tp maaf ming ga mungkin cium hyuk, masih polos XD

 **fitri** :

sekarang dah tahu kan siapa Eunhyuk?

 **TiffyTiffanyLee :**

ni dah Lanjoooot...

Eunhyuk baik baik aja kok...

udah banyak kyumin nya belom?

gomawo ne doanya.

happy reading ^.^

 **wdespita elfjoy :**

mian ne update nya lama #buingbuing

si hyukkie emg pasangan hae kok, cuma lagi khilaf, eh?

happy reading ^.^

 **PumpkinEvil137 :**

umin lenjeh? gak kok cuma genit #sama aja

hyukkie cuma sama hae kok ^.^

kyu gak akan kalah sama kera tampan itu

happy reading ^.^

 **orange girls** :

lucu deh baca review kamu, hehe

jawabannya ditebak aja dicerita ne chingu..

happy reading ^.^

 **won2 :**

gomawo reviewnya.. keep reading ne ^.^

 **seira minkyu :**

Kyunnie ga kalah kok. hehe

dah tau kan siapa Eunhyukkie? hehe

keep reading chingu ^.^

 **chu** :

ini yaoi chingu..

heehe emang kyu kaya hantu.. #ditabokKyu

dah panjang belom?

keep reading ^.^

 **kezypark :**

dah panjang belom?

hehe

Keep reading ^.^

 **Anisa Jung :**

dramatis? hehe kyunnie cemburuan emang.. #dideadglareKyu

ini emang nge-remake komik jaman lama, hehe

keep reading ne chingu ^.^

 **KyuMin ELF :**

Kyu blm sadar sama perasaannya ke Ming, tp ga sadar dah cemburu ga jelas ke hyuk, hehe

sp yg mau ngambil Ming? ditunggu aja jawabannya hehe

happy reading ^.^

 **nyezreceel92 :**

kyuhyun pasti luluh sma sungmin.. karena sungmin imut.. (apa hubungannya?)

sungmin nantinya ga marah saat tau kyuhyun bkn robot (kayaknya)

ditunggu aja di ch selanjutnya ne

happy reading ^.^

 **anum :**

Eunhyukkie ga jahat kok, cuma iseng, heehe

keep reading chingu ^.^

 **lee137 :**

akhir.y update jg...

Eunhyuk cm iseng, chingu

Kyu nurut banget sih ma Ming karena kyu robot (ceritanya)

ni dah panjang ya..

keep reading ^.^

thank you so much juga buar reader yang (mungkin) ga sempet review tapi tetep stay baca cerita abal ini..

keep reading ne chingudeul..

.

.

thank you

Ryeota Hasu


	6. Kyuhyun's Life Story

**MARCUSS IS HUMAN, ISN'T HE?**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong! ^.^

Hasu bawa side story dari Cho 'Marcuss' Kyuhyun.

Dari review-review yang masuk di chapter2 sebelumnya banyak yang bingung sama karakter Kyuhyun kan? Hasu juga bingung sih #slap

Hehe.. ada juga review yang kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang obral lah, weird lah, plin plan lah, dsb

Ga masalah, itu opini kalian, semua ga salah, tapi belum tentu juga benar, hehe #peace

Okelah, di chap ini akan menceritakan sedikit perjalanan hidup seorang Kyuhyun, dari mulai bayi sampai pemikirannya tentang pekerjaannya… dan tentu aja perasaannya pada si Tuan Muda imoet Sungmin..

Semoga chap ini sedkitnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan viewers, hehe

Oke, cap cus…

Happy reading… ^.^

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

 ** _Please take care this baby_**

 ** _Name : Cho Kyuhyun_**

 ** _Born : 3 Februari 1995_**

Secarik kertas terbungkus plastik terlampir di atas selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil bayi laki-laki yang tertidur lelap di sebuah keranjang rotan. Keranjang itu diletakkan di bawah salah satu pohon rindang kebun belakang rumah peristirahatan seorang pria tua yang sepertinya cukup kaya raya.

Entah kapan keranjang itu diletakkan disana. Yang pasti bayi mungil tak berdosa itu tetap tertidur lelap didalamnya dengan iringan lullaby sebuah kotak musik kecil yang juga terdapat di keranjang itu.

Seorang pekerja akhirnya menemukan keranjang itu dan membawanya kepada sang majikan.

Sang majikan, Choi Siwon, adalah seorang pensiunan Angkatan Bersenjata Korea Selatan dengan pangkat terakhir Jenderal. Beliau adalah salah satu veteran perang yang menjadi salah satu saksi perang saudara Semenanjung Korea.

Setelah perang itu berakhir, Jenderal Siwon memutuskan untuk pensiun dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan berinvestasi pada beberapa perusahaan besar di Korea. Namun beliau tidak tinggal di kota besar seperti Seoul guna menikmati kesuksesan bisnisnya. Sang jenderal lebih memilih rumah peristirahatannya di Mokpo yang jauh dari hiruk piruk keramaian kota. Bisnisnya dipercayakan dikelola oleh orang-orang kepercayaannya, Shing Donghee dan Kim Kibum.

Choi Siwon hidup sebatang kara dan tak memiliki keturunan karena beliau tak menikah. Siwon juga tak memiliki satupun sanak saudara karena terlahir sebagai anak tunggal.

Oleh karena itulah kehadiran sang bayi mungil nan lucu itu dengan senang hati di terimanya. Dan jadilah sang bayi menjadi anak angkatnya dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun sesuai surat yang tertera bersama sang bayi.

.

Cho Kyuhyun dibesarkan oleh Siwon dengan keras dan sangat disiplin, pengaruh dari masa lalu siwon sebagai mantan prajurit perang. Hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan belajar berbagai ilmu pengetahuan dan ilmu hitung melalui guru privat yang dipanggil ke rumah. Disamping itu, Kyuhyun juga belajar bertarung berbagai bela diri dan berlatih menggunakan senjata api langsung dari sang ayah angkat. Bersenang-senang dan menangis adalah hal haram yang dilarang dalam kehidupannya oleh sang Jenderal.

Karena itulah Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi remaja yang datar, dingin dan cenderung pendiam. Dia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan para pekerja dirumahnya jarang sekali Kyuhyun bertegur sapa. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai dan bercengkrama dengan orang lain. Dia hanya sesekali berbicara dengan guru privatnya serta ayah angkatnya. Itupun hanyanya kata-kata singkat seperti : algeseumnida, ne Abonim, ne Songsaengnim, mianhamnida dan kamsahamnida. Choi Siwon sendiri bukan tipe orang yang hangat dan senang mengajaknya bicara. Bagi Siwon lebih penting bertindak dan melakukan hal-hal yang bermanfaat. Praktis, Kyuhyun menjalani hidupnya tanpa kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. Dan Kyuhyun tak pernah mengeluh. Dia cukup tahu diri sebagai anak angkat, hanya bisa menerima apapun yang Siwon berikan pada dirinya.

.

Lalu terjadilah peristiwa yang menyadarkan sang Jenderal Choi Siwon akibat dari didikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Di usia Kyuhyun yang ke-13 tahun, Kyuhyun menembak salah satu anjing penjaga sang Jenderal yang telah menggigit sang Jenderal dengan pistol berburu milik Kyuhyun, hadiah ulang tahunnya bulan lalu.

Anjing malang itu akhirnya mati diberodong peluru dari Kyuhyun.

 ** _"Kyuhyun bisa membunuh orang jika mendapat perintah dari majikannya, dan Kyuhyun menganggap Andalah majikannya Jenderal"_**

Nasihat sang pengawal kepercayaannya, Kim Kibum menyadarkan Choi Siwon. Dia menyesal karena bersikap terlalu keras terhadap Kyuhyun. Dan sang jenderal mengkhawatirkan masa depan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Jenderal Choi Siwon, ayah angkat Kyuhyun, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena usia tua. Sebelum meninggal dia telah membuat surat wasiat yang isinya mewariskan seluruh harta kekayaannya pada Kyuhyun sebagai satu-satunya penerusnya. Dia juga meminta Kibum sebagai wali Kyuhyun dan memerintahkannya untuk menyekolahkan Kyuhyun di sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki, agar Kyuhyun bisa mulai bergaul dengan remaja sebayanya. Sedangkan sampai usia Kyuhyun cukup untuk mengambil alih bisnis Siwon, sementara seluruh bisnisnya dikelola oleh Kibum.

Pesan terakhir sang ayah angkat pada Kyuhyun adalah :

 ** _"Janganlah kau masuk dalam jalan hitam anakku. Appa minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu. Semoga kau dapat menemukan kebenaran yang akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan, Kyuhyun, anakku"_**

Sesuai wasiat Siwon, Kyuhyun pun masuk ke sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki dan mendapatkan pendidikan yang terbaik disana. Bisnis peninggalan Siwon pun dikelola oleh Kibum yang menjadi walinya menggantikan Siwon. Sedangkan Shin Donghee sebagai penasihat hukum keluarga Choi memastikan hak Kyuhyun tetap aman sampai Kyuhyun siap mengambil alih.

Meskipun telah bersekolah disekolah umum dan dapat bertemu dengan orang lain di luar lingkungan rumahnya, Kyuhyun tetap menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan introvert. Dibandingkan berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, dia mengabiskan waktu luangnya dengan belajar dan belajar. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki hasrat atau keinginan apapun. Kyuhyun memilih menjalani hidup seperti saat masih bersama Siwon, belajar dan memastikan dia menjadi yang terbaik. Kyuhyun seperti robot yang kehilangan majikannya.

.

Setelah lulus dari tingkat High School, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke sekolah kepolisian. Dia ingin menepati janjinya pada Siwon untuk menjadi penegak keadilan seperti ayah angkatnya.

Disekolah kepolisian dia tak banyak bergaul dengan sesama siswa. Satu-satunya teman dekatnya hanyalah Shim Changmin, yang kebal dengan sikap dingin dan apatis Kyuhyun. Changmin sendiri harus berjuang ekstra keras pantang malu untuk dapat menarik atensi Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun akhirnya menjadi teman dekat dan berhasil menjadi partner di kepolisian sebagai siswa dengan nilai tertinggi. Dan akibatnya, mereka berdua menjadi sangat popular serta menjadi idola di sekolah kepolisian.

Sikap mereka yang bertolak belakang, Kyuhyun yang dingin dan Changmin yang ramah serta cheerful menjadi daya tarik tersendiri di sekolah kepolisian. Banyak wanita dan calon polisi pria berstatus uke berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

Berbeda dengan Changmin yang menikmati kepopulerannya, Kyuhyun seolah tak peduli dengan itu semua. Dia menanggapi mereka semua dengan dingin dan cenderung cuek. Namun sikap Kyuhyun tak menyurutkan tekad mereka. Kyuhyun tetap menjadi idola sepanjang waktu.

.

Namun sayangnya, meskipun memiliki prestasi yang gemilang, Kyuhyun tidak berhasil mencapai keinginannya untuk berkarir sebagai polisi. Para petinggi di kepolisian menganggap kepribadian Kyuhyun yang tak wajar untuk manusia pada umumnya, dingin; tak berperasaan;kaku dan tanpa ekspresi, dianggap tak layak untuk menjadi anggota kepolisian yang dituntut untuk memiliki citra yang ramah dan welcome terhadap warga sipil.

Setelah gagal menjadi polisi, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk belajar mengelola bisnis ayah angkatnya dari sang wali, Kim Kibum.

.

Hingga suatu hari diusianya yang ke 20, Inspektur Lee Donghae, salah satu seniornya dikepolisian menawarkan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Inspektur Lee merasa Kyuhyun akan sangat pas dan mungkin akan menyukai pekerjaannya itu.

Seorang kakek jutawan bermarga Lee mencari seorang bodyguard terbaik untuk cucu satu-satunya yang merupakan pewarisnya, Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun bersedia menerima pekerjaan itu dengan mematuhi persyaratan dalam kontrak yang diajukan oleh Tuan Lee.

Isi kotrak itu diantaranya :

 ** _1._** **** ** _Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi bodyguard bagi Lee Sungmin sampai usia Lee Sungmin 20 tahun_**

 ** _2._** **** ** _Kyuhyun harus mengaku dirinya sebagai robot bernama Marcuss Cho, karena sang cucu (dan juga sang kakek) memiliki trauma berupa ketidakpercayaan pada manusia manapun, dengan pengecualian orang-orang tertentu._**

 ** _3._** **** ** _Apabila identitas Cho Kyuhyun diketahui, maka kontrak akan batal_**

 ** _4._** **** ** _Cho Kyuhyun harus mematuhi semua perintah Lee Sungmin, semua perintahnya adalah mutlak, kecuali hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawa Lee Sungmin_**

 ** _5._** **** ** _Cho Kyuhyun berhak menuntut fasilitas apapun yang dapat mendukung pekerjaannya_**

 ** _6._** **** ** _Cho Kyuhyun harus mendahulukan kepentingan Lee Sungmin diatas kepentingannya sendiri_**

 ** _7._** **** ** _Menjaga rahasia yang ada di dalam mansion Lee maupun rahasia pribadi Lee Sungmin_**

 ** _8._** **** ** _Memperlakukan Lee Sungmin dengan hormat_**

Demikianlah Kyuhyun pun menjalani hari barunya sebagai bodyguard Lee Sungmin.

.

.

 **Hari Pertama di Masion Lee**

Kyuhyun duduk dengan sikap datar dan dinginnya dihadapan calon majikannya yang, yah manis dan polos. Seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 12 tahun yang berperilaku sedikit childish dan cukup kikuk. Berwajah cantik dan manis melebihi kecantikan para wanita, memiliki tubuh yang mungil nan ramping. Dan pandangan dari mata foxy miliknya, terlihat takut dengan Kyuhyun. Cukup wajar karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin nan datar khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

See?

Sepertinya sang majikan takut dengannya. Yah, dia berperan sebagai robot, dan tentu saja robot tidak ekspresif seperti layaknya manusia.

Akhirnya dengan bujukan sang inspektur Lee, Lee Sungmin menyatakan klaimnya sebagai majikan Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun POV**

Seorang anak lelaki yang childish dan polos. Dia adalah majikanku.

Tidak buruk.

Wajahnya yang manis dan terlihat cukup ekspresif.

Sepertinya aku takkan menyesal menerima tawaran Donghae Sunbae.

Tuan Muda membandingkanku dengan Robocop? Sepertinya Tuan Muda korban film barat ya.

Yah, Tuan Muda Sungmin akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk hari-hariku nanti.

Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan.

.

Lihatlah betapa polosnya dia. Sebegitu terkejutnya dia saat aku meminta coklat dan alcohol sebagai makanan utamaku.

Sejujurnya aku bukan tipe penyuka makanan manis dan minuman keras.

Tapi karena aku bukan lagi siswa kepolisian dan tak terikat larangan meminum alcohol, tak akan ada masalah untukku. Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun, tak ada kecacatan pada pekerjaanku. Dan untuk coklat, yah coklat cukup membuatku kenyang. Aku dan Changmin cukup sering menerima hadiah coklat dari orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai penggemarku. Aku tak pernah memperdulikan mereka, yang penting coklatnya lumayan enak. Asal jangan makhluk hijau bernama sayuran saja yang mereka berikan, ku laknat jauh-jauh makhluk coklat cukup menjadi sumber energiku. Tapi majikanku menganggapnya sebagai bahan bakarku, ah ya aku robot baginya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sebagai robot, aku rasa bukan hal yang sulit ku lakukan. Aku terbiasa bersikap apa adanya. Tak perduli orang lain menganggapku bukan manusia, yang terpenting aku tak merugikan mereka dan mereka tak mengusikku.

.

.

Aku terbangun ditengah malam karena suara tangisan majikanku, Tuan Muda Sungmin. Sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk.

Aku pun menghampirinya di kamar tidurnya yang lebih luas dan mewah dibandingkan kamar tidurku yang sebenarnya juga luas dan mewah.

Benarkan, Tuan Muda terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

Untuk menenangkannya aku pun memeluknya. Tentu atas perintahnya.

Aku sudah mendengar sedikit dari Tuan Park Jung Soo, keponakan mendiang Tuan Besar Lee, paman sekaligus wali Tuan Muda, bahwa Sungmin memiliki trauma sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Meskipun itu hanya kecelakaan karena faktor kelalaian sang sopir saat mengemudikan mobil yang terburu-buru ke rumah sakit, namun Tuan Besar Lee, kakek Tuan Muda menganggap bahwa anak dan menantunya dibunuh. Itulah yang mempengaruhi psikologi Tuan Muda sehingga menyebabkan Tuan Muda sulit mempercayai siapapun kecuali Tuan Besar Lee dan Tuan Park.

Dan setelah Tuan Besar meninggal, trauma Tuan Muda semakin bertambah parah.

Itulah sebabnya aku ada disini, sebagai pihak lain yang bisa dipercaya oleh Tuan Muda, meskipun hanya dianggap sebagai robot bodyguard.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, aku merasa dibutuhkan.

.

.

 **Hari pertama sebagai bodyguard**

Pagi ini Tuan Muda akan belajar privat bersama Tuan Kim Heechul. Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari daftar profil singkat keluarga besar Tuan Muda. Tuan Kim Heechul adalah saudara sepupu Tuan Muda dari pihak kakeknya. Kakek Tuan Heechul adalah adik dari Tuan Besar Lee yang mendirikan bisnis di China. Dan karena Tuan Heechul tengah menempuh kuliahnya di Korea, Tuan Heechul tinggal di mansion Lee dan menjadi guru privat Tuan Muda.

Sejujurnya aku tak menyukainya. Dia seperti orang-orang di sekolah kepolisian yang terpesona padaku. Ah, pada ketampananku. Yah aku memang tampan, tapi aku benci mereka yang bersikap sok akrab dan berlebihan padaku.

Akan ku tunjukkan aku hanyalah milik Tuan Muda Lee. Ya, dia adalah majikanku.

Wajah Tuan Muda memerah karena aku mencium pipinya. Manisnya..

Dan karena tindakanku, aku diusir ke luar dari ruang belajar dan harus menunggu di luar ruangan.

Tidak masalah, situasi terkendali.

.

.

Hari ini Tuan Muda ingin mengunjungi mantan sekolahnya.

Katanya Tuan Muda ingin berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

Teman? Apa itu teman?

.

Dengan sedikit trik akhirnya kami (aku dan Tuan Muda) berhasil lolos dari penjagaan para penjaga mansion.

Aku mengosongkan bensin dari semua tangki mobil yang ada di mansion agar mereka tidak ada yang bisa mengejar kami.

Dan dengan polosnya Tuan Muda mengira aku 'meminumnya'.

Tuan Muda sungguh menganggapku benar-benar robot.

Tapi robot kan tidak meminum bensin. Huh..

.

Situasi sekolahan cukup ramai. Dan aku benci keramaian.

Heh? Siapa anak kecil bertubuh besar yang mengganggu Tuan Muda. Beraninya dia?

Harus diberi pelajaran.

See? Sepertinya dia kapok. Rasakan.

Tuan Muda asik berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Aku pun mengawasi sekitar memastikan keamanan Tuan Muda.

Ada kilat pistol di salah satu pohon diluar jendela. Tuan Muda dalam bahaya.

Aku harus menyelamatkan Tuan Muda.

.

Sepertinya penyerang itu tidak mengikuti kami.

Hampir saja Tuan Muda terkena tembakan.

Harusnya aku tidak mematuhi perintahnya ini.

Diluar sungguh berbahaya bagi Tuan Muda.

Aku harus waspada.

Tuan Muda melarangku menggunakan pistol.

Itu tidak mungkin Tuan Muda.

Nyawa Anda adalah prioritas utama bagiku.

Maaf Tuan Muda aku tak bisa mematuhimu.

.

.

Tuan Muda seperti marah karena penolakanku kemarin.

Sebenarnya ini adalah waktunya bagi Tuan Muda untuk belajar.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Tuan Muda memintaku untuk menemui Tuan Heechul dan menuruti semua perintahnya seakan itu adalah perintah dari Tuan Muda.

Tuan Muda, andalah majikanku bukan Tuan Heechul.

Tapi karena ini perintah, tentu harus aku laksanakan.

Dan lihatlah apa yang diminta namja jadi-jadian ini.

Dia memintaku untuk bercumbu dengannya.

Dasar mesum.

Terpaksa aku mematuhinya karena perintahnya seperti perintah Tuan Muda.

Dasar lemah. Baru dicium sebentar malah pingsan. Apa ciumanku berbisa ya?

"Kyunnie…! Kemari…! Sekarang… Ini perintah!"

Ada apa dengan Tuan Muda? Mengapa berteriak begitu?

Ah, ternyata Tuan Muda ingin membatalkan perintahnya. Syukurlah.

Sepertinya Tuan Muda cemburu? posesif eoh?

Dan sekarang dia bertanya apa yang ku lakukan pada Tuan Heechul.

Tuan Muda Sungmin memang polos ya? dia kan sudah melihatnya sendiri apa yang kami lakukan.

Tuan Muda memang masih polos.

Tuh, dia marah karena tersinggung dengan ucapanku.

Tapi aku memang benar, Tuan Muda masih dibawah umur kan?

Tapi tak ada salahnya jika ku goda.

Wah, wajahnya kembali memerah.

Benar-bena masih polos.

.

.

Kemana Tuan Muda pergi.

Aku sudah mencarinya keseluruh tempat di mansion tapi tak ada.

Bisa bahaya jika Tuan Muda sendirian. Para penjaga tidak bisa diandalkan. Ini tanggung jawabku.

Ah, taman belakang. Tuan Muda dalam bahaya!

.

Untung aku datang tepat waktu.

Penculik kurang ajar! Beraninya menculik Tuan Muda!

Tidak akan ku ampuni!

Aku menodongkan pistol pada penculik itu.

Tapi Tuan Muda berusaha mencegahku.

 ** _"Nanti Kyunnie menjadi seorang pembunuh.."_**

teriakan Tuan Muda mengingatkanku pada satu-satunya pembunuhan yang kulakukan dulu.

Aku bukan pembunuh!

Akhirnya kubiarkan penculik itu kabur. Setidak aku tahu siapa yang menyuruhnya.

Akan ku lacak dari pistol yang dimilikinya ini.

.

Tak lama Inspektur Lee akhirnya datang setelah menerima panggilanku.

Para pekerja di masion juga berdatangan ke taman belakang.

Setelah melapor padanya aku langsung pergi menemui Tuan Muda yang tengah berbicara dengan para pekerja. Sepertinya mereka sudah menceritakan rahasia sebenarnya tentang kematian kedua orangtua Tuan Muda.

Syukulah. Semoga Tuan Muda tidak lagi mengalami trauma dan mimpi buruk.

Dan sekarang dia bertanya bagaimana rasa ciumanku.

Tuan Muda, sebenarnya siapa yang mesum?

Haha, sepertinya Tuan Muda malu dengan godaanku.

Mana mungkin aku benar-benar menciumnya. Aku bukan pedofil.

.

.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria manis datang dan mengaku sebagai guru privat Tuan Muda yang baru.

Mencurigakan.

.

Akhirnya aku ingat siapa dia.

Salah satu siswa di sekeloh kepolisian yang seangkatan denganku.

Dan dia adalah tunangan dari Inspektur Lee Dinghae.

Apa tujuannya kemari?

.

.Dia menantangku?

Menaklukan Tuan Muda? Yang benar saja.

Bilang saja kau tertarik padaku.

Menggunakan Tuan Muda sebagai alasan.

Baiklah ku penuhi tantanganmu.

.

.

See?

Dia memang tertarik padaku.

Lihatlah bagaimana dia langsung menciumku.

Meskipun sebenanya aku tak ingin menerima ciumannya.

Satu-satunya yang ingin kesentuh hanya lah Tuan Muda.

Yah, sebagai teman lama ku biarkan dia menciumku.

Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Tapi jika Inspektur Lee tahu, bisa habis aku.

.

.

Haha..

Aku lah yang memenangkannya.

Sekeras apapun dia mencoba, Tuan Muda akan memilihku.

Karena apa?

Aku Cho Kyuhyun…

.

Tuan Muda Sungmin adalah milikku…

.

.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sekian Kyuhyun's side story nya..

Sudah jelas?

Kalau masih ada pertanyaan, monggo review ato PM.

Untuk Chap selanjutnya akan dipublish jika reviewnya paling gak 10 lah. Hehe

Ayo direview, minimal Cuma "next chap", atau "gomawo"

Biar Hasu tahu apa cerita ini masih layak dilanjutkan.. ^.^

Oh ya balasan review chap kemaren dibalas dichap selanjutnya aja ya..

.

.

Keep reading

Gomawo

.

.

Ryeota Hasu


	7. Second War

**MARCUSS IS HUMAN, ISN'T HE?**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Marcuss Cho

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae as Inspektur Lee

Kim Heechul as Sungmin Cousin

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Park Jungsoo as Sungmin Uncle

Shim Changmin as Max, Kyuhyun friend

Hangeng as Dokter Hangeng

Dll

 **Warning :**

Boyslove aka Yaoi, TYPO, DLDR

 **Disclaimer :**

Kyumin is their parents own, SM, and ELF

This story is Masami Morio own,

Hasu hanya mengadaptasi dengan perubahan sesuai kreativitas Hasu

.

.

 **Adapted from Manga "Mimosa Salad" © Masami Morio (2003)**

.

.

 **a.n :**

Hai! Hai! Hasu bawa chap 7 ^.^

Sesuai janji karena reviewnya lebih dari 10 jadi di update lagi… lumayan cepet kan hehe…

Seneng juga karena viewernya sampai 1300 lebih daric h 1 sampai ch 6, hehe #sujudsyukur

Meskipun ada haters ga jelas, yang lagi2 'nyampah' di kotak review dgn kata2 yg indah n sangat gentle bersembunyi dibalik guest name.

it's ok. Haters is the true lovers (niru kata Taeyeon eonnie) ^.^

.

.

Okelah sekian, yg ga mau baca ya di SKIP aja ga usah baca yang diatas…

Mian ya agak sensi, Ini efek dari revisi skripsi yang ampe 2 kali, jadi baper L

Kritik atau saran boleh, kalau mau BASH yang gentle lah jgn beraninya pake guest..

Hasu ga marah kok.. ^.^

Oh, ya! mulai chapter ini Kyunhyun's mind udah mulai muncul, jadi reader bisa tau kira-kira apa sih perasaan Kyu sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirin Kyu. Moga ga ngebingungin ne.. ^.^

.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

.

.

"Kyunnie! Bayi burungnya baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan khawatir.

Kyuhyun yang tengah membawa sarang burung berisi bayi-bayi burung hanya mengangguk.

Dia tengah berusaha mengembalikan sarang burung yang jatuh itu kembali ke tempatnya semula di atas pohon.

"Cepatlah Kyunnie, nanti induknya datang. Nanti induknya marah. Cepat Kyunnie" seru Sungmin khawatir.

"Baik Tuan Muda"

ZRRUUKKK

BRRUUUKKK

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meloncat dari pohon dan mendarat dengan posisi berlutut tepat didepan Sungmin.

"KYAAA! Kyunnie tak apa? Kyunnie terluka?" tanya Sungmin khawatir sambil memeriksa sekeliling tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah membersihkan daun-daun dan debu yang menempel di jubahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Muda"

"Syukurlah.." Sungmin menghela napas lega.

"Ada perintah lagi Tuan Muda?"

"Ani… Ayo kita sarapan! Aku sudah lapar" ajak Sungmin riang sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Sungmin kembali ke dalam mansion.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata mereka menjadi tontonan Inspektur Lee dan bawahannya serta Hangeng yang baru saja datang.

"Wah.. Itu Tuan Muda Sungmin?! Tak terasa Tuan Muda sudah tumbuh dewasa.." komentar Inspektur Lee yang tanpa sadar tersipu melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Benar! Mereka jadi terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih ya" Hangeng ikut mengomentari.

"Kya! Manisnya Tuan Muda Sungminnie!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Donghae.

"Tenanglah Hyukkie…. Aku jadi menyesal mengajakmu kemari!" Sesal Donghae

"Hehe… Mian.. Habis aku gemas dengan Tuan Muda. Terakhir aku lihat kan 2 tahun yang lalu. Tak terasa Tuan Muda menjadi lebih dewasa dan semakin manis!" Eunhyuk tersipu malu karena kelepasan teriak. Dia benar-benar merindukan Sungmin yang dianggapnya seperti adik kecil manisnya.

"Sudahlah. Ini waktunya check up Kyuhyun. Jangan membuat masalah didalam, atau aku takkan mengajakmu lagi kemari" ancam Donghae

"Hehehe.. Ok Inspektur.." jawab Eunhyuk patuh.

.

.

 **Diruang Makan**

"Kyunnie! Kan kemarin Inspektur Lee sudah bilang, meskipun otak Kyunnie itu robot tapi tubuh Kyunnie itu manusia. Kyunnie juga harus makan yang lain selain coklat dan alcohol itu. Kata Dokter Hangeng juga, Kyunnie terlalu banyak minum alcohol, itu tidak baik. Pokoknya Kyunnie harus makan makanan yang sama dengan Minnie. Ini perintah!"

Para maid yang tengah menyajikan makanan tertawa tertahan mendengar omelan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Baik Tuan Muda" jawab Kyuhyun patuh.

' Dasar Fishy's Old Man dan Cina aneh' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

Mereka makan dengan tenang.

Sesuai perintah Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga memakan beberapa makanan yang terhidang dimeja makan. Hmm… kecuali salad serta beberapa makanan dengan kandungan makhluk hijau musuh bebuyutannya sejak kecil, sayuran.

Hingga tiba-tiba,

"Apa.. Ciuman Kyunnie itu seperti cokelat brandy?" tanya Sungmin yang lebih berupa gumamannya saja.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumaman Sungmin tersenyum samar dibalik gelas winenya.

"Anda ingin mencobanya Tuan Muda?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sepertinya menggoda Sungmin menjadi hobi baru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin panik, tak menyangka Kyuhyun mendengar gumamannya.

"Ah… Hmmm.. Bu, bukan begitu.. Aku… hanya.. aku.." Sungmin tergugup malu.

"Ciuman ala orang dewasa… bukannya diperintahkan pada saat ulang tahun ke 17 nanti, Tuan Muda? Masih 2 tahun lagi" terang Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin memerah mengingat perintahnya itu. Sesungguhnya dia tak menyangka Kyuhyun menganggap serius permintaan yang diucapkannya diantara sadar dan tidak itu.

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau tak makan saladnya?" tanya Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya dia juga heran melihat Kyuhyun hanya mengambil makanan berunsur daging saja.

"Saya tidak suka sayuran"

"Tapi Kyunnie sayuran itu bagus. Kata Dokter Hangeng.."

"Tuan Muda, apa Anda sudah bisa makan bola-bola coklatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun memotong ceramah Sungmin yang membela musuhnya dengan mengungkit makanan yang dibenci Sungmin karena katanya rasanya pahit.

Sungmin tergagap sesaat. Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dibalik gelas winenya.

"UGGH! Kyunnieeee….. Kau menyebalkan!" seru Sungmin kesal dan malu.

Dengan kesal Sungmin meninggalkan ruang makan.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin sambil tersenyum diam-diam. Dengan santai dia melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

Tak terasa kini usia Sungmin sudah 15 tahun. Ini berarti sudah 2 tahun lebih Kyuhyun menjadi bodyguard sang Tuan Muda Lee Sungmin.

Banyak sekali hal yang telah terjadi.

Terkadang Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin belajar, membantu merawat anak burung yang sering jatuh dari sarangnya.

Dan tak jarang menjadi korban eksperimen Sungmin yang terkadang suka mencoba membuat berbagai masakan yang sukses membuat dapur berantakan, dan Kyuhyun berakhir diare, yang dikira Sungmin Kyuhyun mengalami konslet. (Sungmin masih berpikir Kyuhyun robot)

Namun tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, semua perintah Sungmin, dari yang logis sampai yang aneh, menjadi suatu kebutuhan khusus sehari-harinya.

Dan perlahan, akan datang waktu, dimana hati Kyuhyun yang "tak menginginkan apapun" akan mulai berubah.

.

"Kyunnie.. Inspektur dan dokter Hangeng sudah datang tuh! Waktunya pemeriksaan kan? Pergilah Kyunnie"

"Tapi Tuan Muda.."

"Sudahlah tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang belajar. Jika ada sesuatu, aku akan memanggilmu lewat ini" ujar Sungmin menenangkan sambil menunjukkan liontinnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda. Saya akan langsung terbang kemari jika mendapat perintah Anda" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedikit menggombal.

"Kyunnie…" Sungmin tersipu malu.

Kyuhyun pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan rutinnya. Sungmin memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berarti.

'sejak kapan ya hatiku jadi berdebar-debar jika di dekat Kyun? Perasaan apa ini?'

.

.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun! Aku melihatnya loh! Kalian tadi romantis sekali ya? ehehe.. aku jadi iri" goda Inspektur Lee. Dia tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk terus menggoda juniornya ini.

"Sekarang Tuan Muda Lee yang jatuh cinta padamu itu sudah menjadi pria yang semakin cantik ya? bagaimana? Apa kau tergoda hmm?" lanjutnya lagi.

Menggoda seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah menjadi kebiasaan Inspektur Lee Donghae setiap datang ke Mansion Lee. Sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu kaku dan terkesan cuek sering membuatnya gregetan setengah mati.

Padahal semua orang dapat melihat bagaimana sang Tuan Muda Lee Sungmin telah jatuh cinta pada sang bodyguard. Tapi sikap Kyuhyun seolah tak terpengaruh dan tetap bersikap biasa pada majikannya yang manis itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Inspektur? Dia masih anak kecil" jawab Kyuhyun dengan datar. Baik Inspektur Lee dan Dokter Hangeng hanya bisa memutar matanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Ya.. ya.. terserahlah.. Tapi, apa Tuan Muda masih menganggapmu robot sampai sekarang?" tanya Inspektur Lee penasaran.

"Iya" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil merapikan kemejanya setelah prosedur pemeriksaan selesai.

"Benarkah? Tuan Muda kan sudah 15 tahun? Anak umur 10 tahun saja tidak percaya lagi pada sinterklas" Inspektur Lee terheran-heran pada kepolosan Sungmin.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Sesuai perjanjian kontrak, sampai Tuan Muda berumur 20 tahun tidak boleh diketahui jika aku bukanlah robot. Jika Tuan Muda tahu, maka kontrak batal." Kyuhyun mengingatkan kontrak yang sudah disepakatinya dengan mendiang sang Tuan Besar, kakek Sungmin.

"Benar juga. Sulit juga ya ternyata.." Inspektur Lee manggut-manggut.

"Untung saja Tuan Muda polos ya?" Eunhyuk yang dari tadi hanya berdiri diam diantara para bawahan inspektur Lee ikut nimbrung.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bertukar pandang.

"Ah, Kyu… Dia.."

"Lee Hyuk Jae? Kita bertemu kembali?" sapa Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menyeringai pada Eunhyuk yang langsung tersenyum gugup.

"Ah kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Inspektur Lee heran. Apa dia pernah memperkenalkan mereka?

"Kami satu angkatan disekolah kepolisian Hae-ya… masa kau lupa?" Eunhyuk buru-buru menjawab sebelum Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu.

"ooh.." Inspektur Lee mengangguk-angguk paham.

Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Apa sudah selesai? Tuan Muda menungguku"

"Ah ya. Sudah. Hasilnya seperti biasa bagus, tak heran lah.. kau Cho Kyuhyun" komen Hangeng dengan nada sedikit menyidir.

"Begitu? Baiklah aku pergi dulu" Kyuhyun beranjak pergi sambil memastikan dirinya sudah rapi kembali.

Sebelum keluar kamar Kyuhyun menoleh

"Hei para orang tua, jangan memanfaatkan kepolosan Tuan Muda-ku untuk memerintahku yang tidak-tidak ya.. Aku mengawasi kalian.." setelah mengatakan itu dia pun langsung keluar.

Hangeng hanya menghela napas mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu siapa dan apa maksud Kyuhyun.

"A..apa? Siapa yang dia maksud orang tua?" tanya Inspektur Lee bingung atau telmi.

"Tentu saja kalian berdua" Eunhyuk menjelaskan sambil menunjuk Inspektur Lee dan Hangeng.

"yang jelas bukan aku karena aku manis" lanjutnya dengan perkataan yang tidak nyambung antara orang tua dan manis. Eunhyuk pun langsung pergi keluar menyusul Kyuhyun.

"APA! Kurang ajar si robot evil itu! Eh kau mau kemana sweet monkey?" seru Inspektur Lee melihat Eunhyuk yang akan keluar.

Eunhyuk menoleh,

"Toilet. Mau ikut?" goda Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan mata. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dia langsung keluar dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan sang inspektur yang menggerutu kesal karena 2 kali digoda. Hangeng yang biasa melihat itu hanya tertawa.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Tunggu" Eunhyuk berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun yang belum terlalu jauh dari kamarnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu Eunhyuk akan mengejarnya jadi dia sengaja berjalan perlahan.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan membiarkan Eunhyuk mendekat.

"Ada apa Letnan Dua Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya, pura-pura bingung.

"Ah.. Itu… Hmm.."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya menunggu apa yang ingin Eunhyuk katakan.

"Tentang.. 2 tahun yang lalu.. Aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggu pekerjaanmu saat aku menyamar menjadi guru privat Sungminnie ah maksudku Tuan Muda Lee. Dan juga apa yang terjadi di pesta malam itu…" Eunhyuk sengaja menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri santai sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan datarnya, namun mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau dulu aku menyukaimu saat masih disekolah kepolisian. Tapi kau tak pernah menanggapiku sama seperti yang lainnya. Kupikir karena kau straight. Tapi sampai kita lulus kau tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita manapun. Kau bahkan tiba-tiba menghilang setelah petinggi memutuskan kau tak diterima sebagai anggota polisi. Lalu akupun akhirnya menyerah dan mulai membuka hatiku pada Donghae Sunbae"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ku dengar dari Donghae tentang masa lalumu dengan ayah angkatmu dan bahwa kau menerima tawaran pekerjaan sebagai bodyguard untuk Tuan Muda Lee yang merupakan satu-satunya pewaris Lee Group yang nyawanya terancam. Aku pun penasaran bagaimana kau menjalani pekerjaanmu dan seperti apa kau setelah lama menghilang" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Yah, setelah bertemu denganmu aku jadi tergoda untuk kembali mencoba mendekatimu, meski ku sadar aku mungkin tak mempunyai peluang. Dan aku memang benar." Eunhyuk merubah gayanya menjadi lebih percaya diri.

"Lagipula aku tak lagi menyimpan perasaan padamu, aku hanya.. penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya jika bisa berada didekatmu. Dengan cara yang berbeda dari saat disekolah dulu. Menjadi sainganmu untuk mendapatkan seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan mencari tahu perasaanmu pada Tuan Mudamu itu"

"Lalu? Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Kyuhyun menantang.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Ani, kau mencintai Tuan Muda. Itu terlihat meskipun kau bersikap sok dingin dan cuek begitu. Kau cemburu saat aku dekat dengan dia, padahal kau tahu aku sudah bertunangan dengan Donghae. Dan kau bahkan menodongkan pistol padaku, ya ampun…" Eunhyuk geleng-geleng.

"Tapi aku sudah menunjukkan permintaan maafku kan?" balas Kyuhyun

"Apa? Itu karena perintah Tuan Muda kan? Kau robot yang benar-benar patuh ya Marcuss Cho" Eunhyuk bergaya sok bangga.

"Aku membiarkan kau menciumku, apa itu belum cukup?"

"Hah?"

"Malam itu. Aku membiarkanmu menciumku sampai Tuan Muda melihat kita kan? Kurasa kita impas" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Hei, tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" elak Eunhyuk. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku laki-laki normal, wajar kan? Lagipula tidak sopan jika aku menolakmu. Kita teman satu sekolahan dulu. Anggap saja hadiah perpisahaan." Ujar Kyuhyun cuek.

"Kau itu sebenarnya player kan Kyu? Kau punya bakat sebagai player! Berpura-pura dingin dan kaku. Padahal…"

"Apa sudah selesai? Tuan Muda sudah lama menunggu. Dia memanggilku berulang kali"

"Yak, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seru Eunhyuk

"Aku tidak.. Lagipula, kurasa itu tidak penting lagi. Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengatakannya pada si fishy itu. Yang penting kau jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku dan juga Tuan Muda. Kontrakku masih 5 tahun lagi. Dan karena kau tahu, semoga kau mau bekerjasama. Jangan membuat tunanganmu susah ok."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung melangkah cepat ke ruang belajar. Dia sudah membuat Tuan Mudanya menunggu lama hanya untuk meladeni si labil Eunhyuk.

'Dasar Anchovy labil..'

.

.

 **Di kediaman Park pada malam hari**

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk tengah sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas perusahaan. Dia bekerja lembur karena harus mengurusi berbagai perusahaan sekaligus. Angel Park Ltd. beserta anak perusahaan yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah dan Lee Group yang dipercayakan padanya sampai Sungmin dewasa oleh Tuan Besar Lee.

Memang hanya dia yang sebagai satu-satunya keponakan yang dipercaya oleh Tuan Besar Lee untuk menjadi wali Sungmin. Karena ayahnya dulu juga adalah rekan bisnis sang Tuan Besar yang kemudian akhirnya menikah dengan adik dari Tuan Besar Lee. Ayahnya adalah rekan bisnis yang paling dipercayai Tuan Besar Lee, dan Leeteuk pun juga mendapat didikan bisnis dari sang Tuan Besar sebelum kemudian mewarisi perusahaan sang ayah saat sang ayah meninggal. Leeteuk pun semakin mempererat kerjasama dengan Lee Group dan mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari Tuan Besar Lee.

Berbeda dengan saudara sepupunya yang merupakan anak dari adik perempuan bungsu Tuan Besar yang menikah dengan seorang pria bermarga Ok yang dulu bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Tuan Besar Lee. Tuan Ok itu begitu serakah dan ingin mendapatkan posisi penting di Lee Group tanpa kerja keras dan hanya mengandalkan hubungan pernikahan. Dia pun meminta anaknya agar bisa bekerja juga di Lee Group.

Dan saat Tuan Besar meninggal, sang anak Tuan Ok memaksa untuk mendapatkan hak mengelola Lee Group dengan alasan anak Tuan Besar Lee sudah meninggal dan Lee Sungmin masih terlalu kecil.

Tapi surat wasiat Tuan Besar Lee menyatakan bahwa Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk lah yang diberi kepercayaan untuk mengelola Lee Group karena Tuan Besar Lee tahu jika Leeteuk tak mungkin memiliki ambisi mengambil Lee Group. Lagipula Leeteuk sangat dekat dan sangat dipercaya Sungmin.

.

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk meregangkan sedikit ototnya yang kaku Karen terlalu lama duduk.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara gaduh dari luar ruang kerjanya.

Dia merasakan firasat buruk.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berusaha memanggil pengawalnya melalui telepon, namun

Sang penyusup ternyata lebih cepat dan langsung menyerang Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui sela-sela tirai, mengusik Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur damai.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun perlahan terbuka, dan langsung disuguhi senyuman imut dari bibir ber-shape M.

Lee Sungmin tengah tidur-tiduran disampingnya sambil memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Pagi Kyunnie!" sapa Sungmin sambil tak lelah menyuguhkan senyum manisnya.

"Pagi" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hehe.. Kyunnie tidurnya manis sekali.. " puji Sungmin sambil bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih berwajah bingung, kenapa Sungmin ada dikamarnya, ikut bangun dan meregangkan badan sambil melihat kearah nakas tempat jam berada.

'jam 6? Aku tidur terlalu lama. Tidak biasanya.' Batin Kyuhyun bingung. Ini tidak baik. Seharusnya jam 4 dia sudah bangun dan melakukan pengecekan keamanan sebelum membangunkan Sungmin pukul 6.

Mengapa alarm nya tak berbunyi?

"Ah, kyu. Tadi alarmnya bunyi. Berisik sekali, jadi kumatikan deh!" perkataan Sungmin menjelaskan alasan Kyuhyun kesiangan.

"Ayo, bangun dan mandi. Setelah itu kita sarapan." Dengan lincah Sungmin turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan mandi.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bertanya-tanya mengapa dia bisa bangun kesiangan dan bagaimana Sungmin bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

Mungkin Kyuhyun lupa jika dia tak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya karena takut Sungmin bangun tiba-tiba karena mimpi buruk dan mencarinya.

.

.

"Leeteuk Samchon!" Sungmin berlari riang ke arah Leeteuk yang baru saja datang ke masion Lee. Kyuhyun setia mendampinginya dari belakang.

Leeteuk langsung menyambut Sungmin dengan pelukan hangat.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya saat menyadari adanya perban yang membalut tubuh serta kepala Leeteuk.

"Ah, Samchon terluka? Kenapa? Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa sakit?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi karena khawatir.

"Samchon tidak apa. Hanya sakit sedikit" kata Leeteuk menenangkan sambil menunjukkan senyum angelic miliknya.

Leeteuk bertukar pandangan dengan Kyuhyun yang mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

 **Diruang kerja Tuan Besar Lee**

"Apa kabar Tuan Park?" sapa Kyuhyun berbasa-basi.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar basa-basi Kyuhyun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku masih bisa bertahan"

"Ini terkait apa yang akan Anda bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"As expect, kau memang pandai Cho Kyuhyun. Yah inilah yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Baiklah Tuan Park. Saya mendengarkan"

"Ehm" Leeteuk berdeham sejenak.

"Semalam, seseorang menyusup ke rumahku dan menyerangku. Tidak ada yang hilang, hanya saja aku terluka, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aku menduga, ini terkait dengan diriku yang mengelola bisnis Lee Group dan menjadi wali Sungmin. Mungkin salah satu sepupuku yang melakukannya. Anak-anak Ok Samchon."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, apalagi mereka sudah dua kali mencoba menyerang Sungmin, meski itu 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, semakin Sungmin dewasa, semakin mereka nekat."

"Dan kini mereka menyerangku. Bukan tidak mungkin jika nantinya mereka akan menyerang Sungmin lagi, dan akan lebih berbahaya dan nekat."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan serius dan raut wajahnya masih datar. Namun, tangannya terkepal erat. Dia merasa kesal dengan orang-orang yang seenaknya berniat buruk pada Sungmin.

"Karena itulah, aku berencana memasukkan Sungmin ke sekolah khusus di Paris. Disana keamanan dan fasilitasnya terjamin. Sungmin akan lebih aman disana. Setidaknya sampai suasana kembali aman dan terkendali serta aku tahu tepatnya siapa yang menyerangku dan mengincar Sungmin."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun mulai berubah. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kim Ryeowook teman sekolah Sungmin dulu juga bersekolah disana sekarang, karena dia juga mendapat ancaman. Sungmin akan senang bisa berkumpul dengan temannya lagi. Lagipula Sungmin membutuhkan pergaulan dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Dia sudah terlalu lama terkurung di mansion ini."

"Bukannya aku meragukanmu. Tapi, jika Sungmin berada disana dan dipastikan aman, dan kau bisa menjadi bodyguardku dan membantuku mencari pelakunya. Saat aku meminta pada Inspektur Lee bodyguard terbaik, hanya kau yang direkomendasikannya. Kau cocok untuk membantuku dengan kasus ini. Bagaimana, Kyuhyun? Kau bisa menyakinkan Sungmin? Sebagai orang terdekat yang paling dipercayainya, kau bisa menentukan apa yang bisa membuat Sungmin bahagia"

.

.

Kyuhyun menemui Sungmin yang tengah tertidur di ruang tengah karena kelelahan menunggunya. Dengan lembut dia membangunkan Sungmin.

"Tuan Muda Sungmin"

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya karena mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Begitu sadar, dia melihat bagaimana posisi tidurnya yang tidak elit, tertidur dengan badan setengah di sofa setengah dilantai (sepertinya tubuhnya merosot dari sofa tanpa disadari Sungmin). Kemejanya sedikit terangkat memperlihatkan perut putihnya yang rata.

Dia langsung bangun dan membenarkan posisi serta pakaiannya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin.

Sungmin tertegun. Kyuhyun tertawa?

Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke ekspresi datarnya layaknya robot.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Tuan Park. Mari kita ke ruang belajar.

Kyuhyun langsung membimbing Sungmin ke ruang belajar.

Sungmin tersenyum miris melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang kembali datar.

'Mungkin hanya khayalanku saja. Mana mungkin Kyunnie tersenyum' dia teringat perkataan Kyuhyun bahwa robot tak bisa tersenyum.

.

.

"Ani! Aniya! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" seru Sungmin.

"T..Tapi Tuan Muda Sungmin.."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi!" tolak Sungmin tegas.  
"Tapi anda akan mendapatkan banyak teman disana. Bahkan Kim Ryeowook teman dekat anda juga ada disana loh!" Inspektur Lee berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Apa Kyunnie ikut?"

"Tidak Tuan Muda. Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi bodyguard paman Anda, Tuan Park." Inspektur berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

"Hanya satu atau dua tahun bagaimana? Hanya sampai keadaan aman Tuan Muda"

"Ani! Pokoknya tidak" tolak Sungmin keukeuh.

'Aku tak ingin berpisah dari Kyunnie. Jika harus jauh dari Kyunnie selama itu…'

Sungmin langsung meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Kyunnie.. Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?" tanyanya penuh harap. Pandangannya berkaca-kaca.

"Iya. Tuan Muda Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun. Inspektur Lee mendelik mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Pokoknya kau harus selalu disampingku. Ini perintah"

"Baik Tuan Muda"

Sungmin tersenyum senang sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun balas memeluk erat Sungmin. Mengabaikan Inspektur Lee yang kesal setengah mati pada Kyuhyun.

.

 **Di kamar Kyuhyun**

"Apa-apaan kau Kyu!? Mengapa kau tidak membujuk Tuan Muda?!" protes Inspektur Lee kesal.

"Aku hanya menuruti perintahnya" elak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kan… hei, mana ada robot yang memeluk majikannya tanpa perintah!? Kau terlalu terbawa emosi Kyuhyun!" bentak Inspektur Lee lagi.

"Sudahlah.. Aku akan berusaha membujuknya" jawab Kyuhyun lalu sambil keluar kamar meninggalkan Inspektur Lee yang menggerutu kesal.

.

.

Esok harinya

Barang-barang Sungmin tengah sibuk dikemas oleh para pelayan.

Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung kesal dan menemui Kyuhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan Inspektur Lee.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak mau pergi!" protes Sungmin.

"Maaf Tuan Muda. Ini perintah Tuan Park" jawab Inspektur Lee menyesal.

Sungmin beralih ke Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie.. kau kan sudah berjanji akan bersamaku.. Kyunnie… kau jangan ingkar janji! Pokoknya kau harus membatalkan ini semua. Ini perintah!" seru Sungmin.

"Maaf Tuan Muda. Saya sudah mendapat program ulang. Perintah Anda tidak dapat dipenuhi." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan wajah dingin dan datar.

Sungmin terkejut dengan penolakan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dingin dan datar.

"KAU JAHAT! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Sungmin langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan pandangan sedih.

Inspektur Lee menepuk pundaknya prihatin. Dia tahu perasaan Kyuhyun sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun juga tak rela, namun ini harus demi kebaikan Sungmin.

.

.

Di kamarnya Sungmin tengah menangis. Dia kecewa dengan semuanya. Dengan samchonnya yang seenaknya, dengan…. Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba listrik padam, kamar Sungmin menjadi gelap.

Sungmin yang terkejut pun ketakutan.

"Kyunnie.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Tak lama Kyuhyun langsung datang ke kamar Sungmin dan menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung berlari ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun membimbing Sungmin agar berdiri tenang di dekat tembok yang agak jauh dari jendela. Dia berdiri melindungi Sungmin.

Firasat Kyuhyun mengatakan akan ada hal buruk.

Sungmin ketakutan. Kyuhyun waspada dan melihat kesekitar.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin melihat kilatan dari arah jendela yang ternyata adalah pistol.

Sungmin refleks berteriak.

"Kyunnie awas!" Sungmin berusaha untuk lari dan melindungi Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun langsung bergerak cepat dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

DOR

DOR

Kyuhyun tertembak

Sungmin berteriak ketakutan

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga tiarap dan memberikan tembakan balasan pada sang penembak yang langsung tepat mengenai sasaran tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terluka.

Sang penembak pun terlepas dari tali yang menopangnya. Dan jatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter di lantai 2 luar kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun jatuh tersungkur.

Darah mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya dan menggenangi karpet mahal kamar Sungmin.

"Tidak! Kyunnie…!" teriak Sungmin sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sungmin meraih Kyuhyun dalam pangkuannya.

"KYUNNIE!"

.

.

END

.

.

Sorry typo

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sesuai janji balasan review :

Sengaja Hasu tulis duluan special untuk **guest yang review di chap 6 kemaren** yg dengan indahnya mengoreksi dan memberikan nilai untuk ff Hasu, gomawo chingu, anda sangat gentleman(atau woman) karena selalu bersembunyi dibalik guest name ato Haters dari ch 1 sampai ch 6 ini..

kamu bilang ini ga masuk akal, tapi comment kamu fokusnya Cuma karena kyu ciuman ama Heechul n eunhyuk kan? Apa kamu cemburu? atau mesum ? ato ga ngerti? baca dulu dong yang jelas alasannya Kyu, yang laen aja ngerti kok. :-p

mau tau umurku berapa? Anda sensus penduduk?

Mengenai perbedaan kata ya cari aja dikamus, atau mau les ama Hasu, kebetulan Hasu jg guru bahasa?

kalau ilfeel ama ff Hasu, ga suka ya ga usah baca, susah amat..

mendingan anda bikin aja ff kyuhyun aja sendiri suka2 anda daripada "nyampah di kotak review, saya ga butuh haters, bikin sakit mata bacanya. T.T

 **review ch 5-6**

 **Charlotte137 ** :

sedih deh baca review kamu, berkali2 review tp ga masuk? Duh…

hasu jg sering ngalamin kya gitu dulu, akhirnya jg sider.. L

tp ga papa.. yg penting dah coba review lg..

Keep reading ne chingu ^.^

 **Lee 137 :**

Syukur deh kalo kamu ngerti n ga nge judge kyu (ato Hasu) karna ciuman ama Heechul n Eunhyuk.

Hasu jg ga rela, tapi tuntutan skrip, hehe…

Keep reading ne… ^.^

 **PumkinEvil137 :**

Iyalah, Min is Kyu's, hehe

Keep reading chingu ^.^

 **Fitri:**

Gomawo chingu

Keep reading ^.^

 **Anum :**

Gomawo dah review

Keep reading ^.^

 **Joyers:**

Kamu review dari ch 1 ampe ch 6, jd terharu #hiks

Keep reading ne chingu

 **Chocoyaa :**

Jangan buru2.. nikmati aja momentnya, hehe

Keep reading ^.^

 **Kezypark :**

Gomawo reviewnya chingu ^.^

 **Guest (yg review di ch 5) :**

Ireumi mweoyo? #ala4minute

Say your name chingu, biar ga ketuker ama haters ga jelas yg diatas. Hehe

Keep reading ^.^

 **Nanayukeroo :**

Hai, welcome!

Keep reading ne chingu^.^

 **Chu :**

.. iya gitulah

Keep reading ne ^.^

 **Joyerkyu :**

Hehe… just kidding chingu

Aku ga terlalu mengharap review yg penting viewers suka, joyers juga..

Keep reading chingu ^.^

 **Ch 5 :**

 **Lonnie :**

Hai Lonnie!

Gomawo dah review..

Keep reading ^.^

 **wdespita elfjoy :**

jawaban pertanyaanmu ada di ch 6 and ch ini..

keep reading ^.^

 **abilhikmah :**

Gomawo dah review

Keep reading ^.^

 **Tha dan Ovallea :**

Kyu ga obral kok, kyu kan bukan pedagang pasar malam hehe

Jwbnnya di ch 6 and ch ini chingu

 **TiffyTiffanyLee :**

Eoddiseo chingu? Kok ga review lg #pout

Hehe

Jawaban2 pertanyaanmu di ch 6 and 7. Silahkan di baca

Keep reading chingu ^.^

 **inyezreceel92 , seira minkyu :**

tenang aja, Anchovy hanya sama abang fishy kok. Ming kan milik Kyu

ada alasannya kenapa Kyu biarin Anchovy mesum cium dia, hehe

keep reading ^.^

 **orange girls :**

hasu suka bgt sama review kamu. ^.^

Kadang review kamu bisa jd inspirasi hasu buat chap berikutnya

Hehe

Keep reading and review ne chingu ^.^

.

Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk viewers yang lainnya...

Keep reading ne ^.^

.

.

Ryeota Hasu


	8. First Kiss

**Marcuss is Human, isn't He?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

 ** _"Hiks.. Hiks… Kyunnie... Kemari…"_**

 ** _"Sungguh… Sungguh aku bisa meminta apapun kepadamu? Hiks…"_**

 ** _"Katakan.. 'kamu tidak sendiri' sambil membelai kepalaku.. Ini perintah…"_**

Anak kecil yang memelukku erat sambil terisak memberikan perintah pertamanya

 ** _"Kyunnie apa ciuman Kyunnie rasanya seperti coklat…"_**

Pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan malu-malu

 **" …..Pada ulang tahunku yang ke 17, berikan aku ciuman orang dewasa, ini perintah!"**

Dan permintaan (perintah) yang diucapkannya dalam keadaan setengah sadar…

Betapa hangatnya….

Tanpa sadar, semua itu perlahan menjadi kebutuhan wajib bagiku…

Dan aku pun memiliki keinginan padanya…

Tuan Muda Sungmin... My Master…

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **"Kyunnie…"**

 **"Kyunnie…"**

'Tuan Muda?'

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin yang memanggilnya.

 **"Kyu…Kyuhyun…"**

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. Kini suara yang berbeda memanggilnya.

'Siapa?'

.

Seberkas cahaya perlahan tertangkap retina Kyuhyun seiring dengan terbukanya kelopak mata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Kau sudah sadar!? Syukurlah! Aku mengira kau akan koma selamanya!"

Suara seseorang samar terdengar olehnya. Suara khas yang sangat dikenalnya.

Inspektur Lee Donghae, sunbae sekaligus atasannya.

Dia menoleh kearah kirinya dimana Inspektur Lee yang tengah berdiri dengan indahnya di dekat jendela ruang rawatnya. Sedangkan disisi tempat tidurnya berdiri Lee Hyuk jae aka Eunhyuk, bawahan sekaligus tunangan Donghae.

Sinar matahari menembus ke dalam ruangan melalui sela-sela tirai yang terbuka di belakang Inspektur Lee. Menambah efek keindahan sang inspektur bila di lihat dari sisi Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

Jangan tanya reaksi Eunhyuk yang melihatnya, dia menyesal karena pernah berfikir untuk berpaling dari Lee Donghae. Donghae terlihat lebih indah dan bersinar baginya dibandingkan Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap dingin. Yah, dia menyesali kekonyolan yang dilakukannya sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun parau. Suaranya serak, efek tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari.

"Ah, kau pasti haus. Ini minumlah dulu." Eunhyuk yang berdiri disisinya memberikan segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun meminumnya dengan perlahan dengan bantuan Eunhyuk yang memegangi gelasnya.

Dia belum memiliki tenaga yang cukup bahkan untuk sekedar memegang gelas.

Sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri?

Setelah dirasa cukup, Eunhyuk menaruh kembali gelas itu diatas nakas.

"How do you feel Kyuhyun? Apa kau merasakan sakit? Atau kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Inspektur Lee penuh perhatian sambil mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi disebelah tempat tidur. Ditariknya Eunhyuk kepangkuannya, menghasilkan semburat merah yang ketara di wajah Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak berkomentar melihat sikap unprofessional seorang Inspektur Lee. Saat ini yang dihadapannya adalah sunbae yang dianggap seperti hyungnya beserta tunangan sang sunbae yang merupakan teman saat di sekolah kepolisian dulu, calon 'kakak ipar'nya.

"Aku merasa baik. Hyung, berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm? Ah! Apa kau tahu? Kau terluka cukup parah! Kata Hangeng, kaki kiri dan bahu kananmu terkena tembakan. Untunglah tak ada organ vital yang terkena peluru. Sangat melegakan. Tapi kau membutuhkan 3 jam operasi untuk menghentikan pendarahan serta mengambil peluru dari bahu dan kakimu. Bahu dan kakimu mengalami cedera yang cukup serius jadi kau butuh istirahat yang sangat lama. Dan perlu kau tahu, kau sudah koma selama 3 hari. Bisa kau bayangkan? Kami berpikir kau sangat lelah menjadi bodyguard sehingga membutuhkan tidur yang lama dengan cederamu sebagai efek tambahannya."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan panjang dari hyungnya itu.

"Dan jangan lupakan Tuan Muda Sungmin yang tak henti-hentinya menangis mengkhawatirkanmu. **_'Apa Kyunnie akan mati dan meninggalkanku?' 'Aku hanya ingin Kyunnie, bukan robot yang lain' 'kyunnie sadarlah. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu'_** setiap hari itu yang dikatakannya. Aku dan yang lain benar-benar kesulitan menenangkannya." Sambar Eunhyuk yang menceritakan kekhawatiran Sungmin dengan sangat ekspresif.

"Ah! Dia pasti senang saat tahu kau sudah sadar. Aku harus memberitahukannya" ujar Inspektur Lee antusias sambil merogoh saku untuk mengambil smartphonenya.

"Inspektur…"

"Hmm..?" Inspektur Lee menoleh. Menyadari panggilan formal yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Tolong bawa dia ke Prancis. Tolong bawa Tuan Muda Sungmin ke Prancis sesuai perintah Tuan Park"

Inspektur Lee menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Tuan Muda Sungmin... mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan robot gagal ini… yang tak bisa melindunginya.. aku tak pantas berada disisinya…"

Inspektur Lee Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan prihatin.

.

.

"Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks… Apa kyunnie membenciku? Hiks.. Hiks… Jika… aku pergi ke Prancis, apa Kyunnie akan melupakanku?"

Setelah mendengar pesan dari Kyuhyun yang disampaikan oleh Inspektur Lee, Sungmin langsung terisak. Dia berfikir jika Kyuhyun membencinya dan tak ingin lagi menjadi bodyguardnya. Karena itulah Kyuhyun memintanya untuk ke Prancis.

Inspektur Lee memeluk Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak mungkin Tuan Muda. Cho Marcuss Kyuhyun adalah robot khusus yang diciptakan hanya untuk Anda. Saat ini Marcuss Cho mendapatkan misi khusus untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang telah membahayakan nyawa Anda, Tuan Muda. Jika masalahnya sudah bisa diatasi, Anda bisa kembali ke Korea dan Cho Marcuss Kyuhyun akan kembali menjadi bodyguard Anda" ujar Inspektur berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Benar Tuan Muda. Sebagai gantinya akan ada bodyguard yang akan menggantikan Marcuss Cho selama Anda di Prancis. Dia adalah Max Shim. Max Shim adalah bodyguard yang handal. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Apa Max Shim itu robot juga?"

"Ah, bukan. Max Shim adalah manusia. Nama aslinya Shim Changmin, usianya sama dengan Marcuss Cho. Anda bisa menganggapnya sama seperti Marcuss Cho, ah tapi Max Shim orangnya ceria dan ramah. Anda tidak akan kesepian."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Inspektur Lee Sungmin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan pelan.

"Inspektur Lee"

"Ya Tuan Muda?"

"Aku.. akan pergi ke Prancis. Demi Kyunnie.." ucap Sungmin pelan namun nada suaranya mantap.

Inspektur Lee memandang Sungmin dengan haru dan senang. Dia terharu dan senang karena Sungmin sudah bisa berfikir dewasa ternyata. Yah, meski dia masih berfikir Kyuhyun itu robot meskipun telah melihat Kyuhyun berdarah. Yang diketahui Sungmin tubuh Kyuhyun itu manusia dengan otak robot, seperti robot di film Terminator.

Tapi Inspektur Lee juga merasa prihatin dengan takdir Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungguh cobaan yang berat bagi mereka yang baru menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

.

 _Dibagian lain hatiku… aku merasakan 'bahaya' yang mengancamku._

 _Aku mulai sadar, aku bukanlah robot._

 _Aku tak menyangka, aku merasa nyaman tinggal di mansion itu._

 _Perasaan yang baru pertama kali kurasakan seumur hidupku, setelah aku bertemu 'dia'._

 _Mata foxy yang jernih menatapku polos,_

 _Perasaan yang tak bisa ku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata ini,_

 _Terasa menyesakkan…._

 _Perasaan sayang,_

 _Ingin disampingnya,_

 _Ingin melindunginya…._

 ** _'tak ada yang kau inginkan selain alkohol dan kerja ya?'_**

 _Pertanyaan Lee Donghae sunbae menyadarkanku._

 _Yang ku inginkan?_

 _Apa yang ku inginkan sangatlah sederhana._

 _Aku…_

 _Dengan alcohol dan coklat,_

 _Serta sedikit perintah dari Tuan Muda Sungmin,_

 _Aku merasa hidup…_

 _Karena pria manis itu,_

 _Aku menyadari aku adalah manusia normal yang memiliki perasaan…_

 _Tak ku bayangkan hidup tanpanya…._

 ** _(Kyuhyun POV END)_**

 _._

 _._

"Tuan muda…"

"Shin Ahjumma…. Yang lainnya…" Sungmin berusaha tegar dan tersenyum di depan para maid dan pekerja di mansion yang melepas kepergiannya ke Prancis.

Sebenarnya semalaman dia menangis. Dia tak dapat membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Kyuhyun.

Tapi.. dia harus bertahan. Demi kyuhyun yang telah melindunginya hingga harus terluka dan nyaris mati.

Dia lebih tak sanggup jika Kyuhyun mati dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya.

"Shin Ahjumma, jangan menangis. Aku akan segera kembali kok. Hanya sementara saja." Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Shin Ahjumma yang menangis.

Shin Ahjumma menatap Sungmin prihatin.

Dia tahu meskipun Sungmin berusaha terlihat tegar, tapi Sungmin pasti merasa lebih sedih. Dan dia tahu bahwa Tuan Muda nya ini telah menangis semalaman. Tapi Shin Ahjumma akan berusaha menghargai usaha Sungmin untuk terlihat tegar.

Sungmin memandang semua orang yang melepas kepergiannya. Semua ada untuk melepasnya, kecuali Kyuhyun.

Dia tersenyum miris,

'Kyunnie… mengapa tak datang? kapan kita akan bertemu kembali? Aku ingin bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin bersikap manja dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku ingin perpisahan yang baik. Meskipun Kyunnie tak akan mengerti, aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa.. aku menyukai Kyunnie' Batin Sungmin sedih.

Memang, sejak peristiwa penyerangan dimana menyebabkan kyuhyun terluka dan harus mendapatkan perawatan insentif, Sungmin belum sekalipun diizinkan untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Alasannya, keadaan Kyuhyun belum stabil. Hanya Inspektur Lee yang menjadi perantaranya.

"Tuan Muda Sungmin. Saya Shim Max Changmin. Saya akan menjadi bodyguard Anda selama di Prancis. Saya siap melayani Anda."

Seorang pria tinggi seumuran Kyuhyun dengan setelan khas yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya dan membungkuk kearahnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk menyambut bodyguard barunya itu. Senyum ramah yang diberikan oleh Changmin hanya bisa dibalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang tak menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Tuan Muda, sudah waktunya. Kita harus segera ke bandara." Changmin mengingatkan Sungmin.

Sungmin memberikan senyum untuk terakhirnya pada semua orang sebelum masuk ke mobil.

Sesaat sebelum pintu mobil di tutup, samar-samar Sungmin melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi roda yang didorong oleh salah satu maid, dan tengah menuju ke arahnya.

Dengan dibantu tongkat Kyuhyun berjalan kearah mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah Kyuhyun masuk, pintu pun ditutup. Memberikan mereka privasi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang mengandung banyak arti.

"Tuan Muda Sungmin…"

'Kyunnie.. apa.. Kyunnie akan ikut?' batin Sungmin berharap. Namun harapannya sirna setelah mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Saya datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Nada lembut untuk pertama kalinya.

Mendengar itu membuat air mata Sungmin tumpah.

Ketegaran yang sejak tadi berusaha di pertahankan runtuh sudah.

"Katanya… Hiks.. akan selalu disisiku.. Pembohong! Pembohong!" seru Sungmin sambil terisak.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan rasa bersalah.

"Pembohong" Sungmin menangis menumpahkan kekecewaan dan kesedihannya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

Diciumnya pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Ciuman yang seketika menghentikan air mata Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dalam nan lembut.

"Tuan Muda. Ada yang tertinggal…"

"Apa…" ucapan Sungmin terhenti Karena dihalangi oleh Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya bibir Kyuhyun.

Ya! Bibir! Kyuhyun menciumnya. Sekali lagi, KYUHYUN, MENCIUM, SUNGMIN, DI BIBIR!

Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja di pinkish lips Sungmin.

Mencium pelan dari sudut ke sudut bibir yang lain.

Lalu setelah dirasa Sungmin tak menolak, dia mulai melumatnya pelan. Bibir bawah dan atas bergantian.

Sungmin? Matanya terpejam, antara terkejut dan bingung. Namun dia tak menolak. Dia hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan jubah Kyuhyun.

Setelah cukup hanya melumat, digigitnya pelan bibir bawah Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin mendesah pelan dan bibirnya pun sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun tak menyia-nyiakannya, langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan membelai seisi mulut Sungmin. Setelah puas, dia pun menggoda lidah Sungmin, mengajaknya bergulat. Saliva pun berguguran, mengalir melalui sela-sela bibir keduanya yang terbuka.

Sungmin mulai merasa sesak, dia kehabisan udara.

Hei, dia baru 15 tahun dan.. **This is his first kiss.**

Sungmin pun meremas jubah Kyuhyun dengan keras dan sedikit menarik agar Kyuhyun melepaskannya dan membiarkannya bernafas.

Kyuhyun yang tahu maksud Sungmin pun perlahan melepaskan ciumannya setelah memberikan lumatan terakhirnya. Sungmin menghirup udara dengan rakus. Wajahnya memerah.

Kyuhyun pun memeluk Sungmin dengan hangat dan membisikkan kata perpisahan dengan lembut.

"See you later, Sungminnie" bisiknya. Dia tersenyum tipis di balik pelukannya.

'Don't forget me ,Ok?' tambahnya dalam hati.

Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah mendengar suara berat nan seksi Kyuhyun di telinganya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang lembut dan panggilan sayang dari Kyuhyun untuknya.

Setelah merasa 'urusan' nya selesai, Kyuhyun memberikan pelukan perpisahan terakhir serta ciuman tipic di kedua pipi Sungmin sambil membersihkan lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Sungmin.

Lalu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati dia keluar dari mobil.

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang sepertinya masih dalam mode shock dan malu.

Namun Kyuhyun tak menyadari, atau sepertinya tak peduli, dengan keberadaan sang supir yang duduk di kursi depan di balik kemudi, yang menyaksikan 'kemesraan' mereka dari pantulan spion dengan gregetan dan tak henti-hentinya menggigit-gigit topinya. Perasaan sang sopir campur aduk.

Dalam pikiran sang sopir, dia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu pada sang Tuan Muda, meskipun sang Tuan Muda sendirilah yang memintanya. Dengan alasan, sang Tuan Muda masih terlalu keci.

Tapi ini?

Sang supir menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha melupakan kejadian 'mengerikan' (versi sang sopir) tadi.

.

Diluar Kyuhyun disambut dengan omelan sang Inspektur Lee.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam? Mengapa lama sekali? Ini sudah sangat terlambat tahu!"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar sang Inspektur tanpa membalas omelannya.

Dia malah menghampiri Changmin yang senyum-senyum gaje menyambutnya.

Mereka berpelukan erat layaknya sahabat lama.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada si bunny sweety di dalam sampai membutuhkan waktu lama" bisik Changmin dengan nada menggoda, yang menghasilkan cubitan maut dari Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengaduh kecil sambil melepas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirk-nya. Dia memberikan Changmin tatapan penuh arti yang jika Changmin artikan berarti "jangan sentuh my bunny atau kau mati".

Changmin menanggapi ancaman tersirat itu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Inspektur Lee melihat interaksi ala ChangKyu moment dengan pandangan bingung.

Setelah acara ala teletubbies itu selesai, Changmin bergegas masuk ke mobil karena Inspektur Lee sudah mengomelinya tentang keterlambatan penerbangan Sungmin.

Inspektur Lee menyusul kemudian setelah memberikan Kyuhyun pelukan singkat.

Namun betapa shock nya Inspektur Lee saat telah didalam mobil dan melihat kondisi Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk sambil meremat-remat tangannya. Wajah memerah, bekas air mata, jangan lupakan bibir yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah seperti dihisap sesuatu. Atau seseorang?

Changmin yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sungmin (posisi Sungmin diapit Changmin di kanan dan Donghae dikiri) hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyunggingkan smirknya.

Dugaannya benar, 'kawan' nya telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan menghasilkan efek yang cukup hebat bagi Sungmin. Dia tahu jika Kyuhyun jugalah pria normal sepertinya. Hanya menunggu fate yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun. Mungkin Lee Sungmin lah orangnya.

Inspektur Lee berusaha mencari tahu dengan bertanya pada sang sopir, yang sayangnya (atau syukurlah) hanya mengatakan tak terjadi apapun sambil pura-pura sibuk menyetir.

Dalam hati Inspektur Lee memberikan sumpah serapah gratisnya untuk Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Awas bocah mesum itu! Tunggu sampai aku kembali dari bandara. Bocah mesum itu harus diberi pelajaran. Melakukan hal-hal aneh pada anak dibawah umur! T.T"

.

.

TBC

.

Mianhae singkat.

Tapi tenang. Nanti update lagi sebagai ganti karena update ini lebih dari seminggu

Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya, tuntutan skrip nya gitu. ^.^

Ini juga dah dirubah biar ga terlalu tega gitu. T.T

Oh ya, aku rencana mau nger-remake novel terjemahan **"Too Far series" by Abbi Glines** dengan main cast Kyumin.

Yah, buat gantiin ni ff, soalnya ff ini dah mau ending T.T

Jangan tanya kenapa Hasu suka banget bikin ff dengan nge-remake novel ato dari manga.

Abis hobi Hasu selain ngitung duit (tuntutan kerjaan) ya baca buku.

Pengen banget nge bagi keseruan cerita-cerita itu ama kalian ^.^

Jadilah begitu akhirnya, hehe

Oh iya. Novel **"Too Far series"** sendiri terdiri dari dua buku yang saling berkaitan, judulnya **Fallen to Far** dan **Never too Far**.

Tapi novel ini **rate-nya dewasa**.

 **Nah, Pertanyaannya** :

1\. Mau dibikin sesuai novelnya dengan **Rate-M** , atau

2\. Di ubah ke rate aman alias **rate-T** , dengan konsekuensi adegan 21+ nya di sensor.

3\. Di buat seperti novelnya dengan GS alias Genderswitch atau diubah jadi Yaoi

4\. Yang terpenting, Ada yang minat ga ya? :D

Sebenarnya di ffn ada yg udah nge-remake ini novel dengan cast yang berbeda, tapi ga dilanjutin.

Hasu gemes jadinya. .

Padahal ni novel ceritanya lumayan seru,

tentang cinta sejati sang petualang cinta yang memiliki masalah hidup

dan seorang gadis muda polos yang berjuang dalam bertahan hidup serta mencoba mencari cinta sejati dan kebahagiaannya

didalamnya juga ada konflik yang menjadi penghubung sekaligus penghalang takdir mereka.

Lumayan kan? Lumayan bikin baper :D

Kepribadian masing-masing tokoh bisa banget di pas-in ama Kyumin ^.^

Yah, tergantung nanti cara Hasu nge-remake nya sih, hehe

 **Please, give me your opinion about my announcement and about this chapter.**

The last,

Thank you buat **anum, wdespita elfjoy, Charlotte 137, Anisa Jung, chocoyaa, Guest, PumpkinEvil 137, fitriKyuMin, Joyers, orange girls, abilhikmah, kezypark, 137ryn,** and juga my true lovers, **haters** yang ga pernah absen kepo-in Hasu, hehe (jadi terharu T.T)

.

Thank you and Keep Reading ^.^

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	9. Without Sweety Guy

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sudah satu tahun lebih…_**

 ** _Senyuman hangat bagai matahari itu hilang dari hidupku…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

DOR

DOR

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"Tangakap mereka!" seru Inspektur Lee yang segera di turuti para bawahannya.

Kyuhyun ikut berlari mengejar mereka. Dengan mudahnya dia berhasil menghadang sang otak dari teror yang dulu menyerang mansion Lee serta Tuan Park.

Dengan tatapan dingin dan aura mengancam, Kyuhyun mengacungkan pistol pada mereka.

"Jangan bergerak" ujarnya datar namun tegas.

Sang otak kriminal pun tak berkutik dan memilih menyerah dibandingkan harus mati di tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **Mansion Park**

"Akhirnya kasus ini selesai juga. Aku benar-benar lega." Ungkap Tuan Park Jungsoo aka Leeteuk dengan gembira.

"Semua ini berkat dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Dalam kurun setahun ini kau telah terlibat dalam penyelidikan dan akhirnya kita mengetahui dalang dari semua teror yang telah menyerang diriku dan juga Sungmin. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga bahwa sepupuku lah otak di balik semua ini. Dia benar-benar iri karena akulah yang dipercayai oleh Paman Lee untuk menjadi wali Sungmin. Yah, berbeda denganku, dia hanya mengincar harta Paman Lee yang menjadi hak Sungmin. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Leeteuk tulus.

"Sama-sama Tuan Park. Ini sudah tugas saya" jawab Kyuhyun penuh hormat.

"Ternyata benar saran dari Inspektur Lee, kau memang hebat Kyuhyun-ssi, kehebatanmu patut diakui. Yah, tak heran karena Inspektur Lee yang merupakan seniormu juga sangat hebat menjadi orang kepercayaanku."

Leeteuk melanjutkan pujiannya pada Kyuhyun dan Inspektur Lee.

"Ah, hahaha. Biasa saja Tuan Park." Elak Inspektur merendah sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Merasa malu dan bangga dengan pujian Tuan Park.

"Kalau begitu Tuan Park, karena keadaan sudah aman, bagaimana jika Tuan Muda kita kembali lagi ke Korea?" saran Inspektur Lee. Diam-diam dia melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri diam di belakangnya.

Seperti dugaannya, ada yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Ketika dia menyebut Tuan Muda, yang berarti itu Sungmin, entah mengapa ekspresi Kyuhyun terlihat tegang dan… takut? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kyuhyun? Tidakkah dia senang dengan kepulangan Sungmin?

"Ah, benar juga Inspektur. Sudah waktunya Sungmin pulang. Aku ingat waktu di telepon kemarin, dia merajuk ingin segera pulang karena merindukan orang-orang yang ada di mansion." Leeteuk mengingat percakapannya dengan Sungmin di telepon kemarin. "Tapi aku tahu, diantara semua, dia paling merindukan Kyuhyun-ssi. Dia selalu menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun-ssi setiap percakapan kami di telepon."

"Ah, ya, Kyuhyun-ssi.." disaat Leeteuk ingin mengajak Kyuhyun bicara, hanya suara pintu tertutup yang ditemukannya. Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya tanpa pamit!

Leeteuk terdiam, Kyuhyun terlihat aneh. Apa dia marah atau tersinggung?

Inspektur Lee yang merasa menyesal dengan sikap tak sopan Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk pun meminta maaf.

"Maafkan Kyuhyun Tuan Park. Dia mungkin lelah. Haha"

"Tidak apa. Dia sudah bekerja keras selama setahun ini. Aku justru salut dengannya. Meskipun dia terlihat tidak ramah dan cenderung kaku seperti robot, tapi dia tidak mudah goyah dan sangat pekerja keras untuk golongan pria seusianya yang biasanya masih penuh dengan ego dan ambisi. Dia benar-benar serius dan kuat" Leeteuk kembali mengungkapkan kesannya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Yah, Anda benar Tuan Park. Tapi, kurasa sekarang Kyuhyun mulai berubah. Dia sangat serius dalam penyelidikan kasus ini, mungkin karena untuk pertama kalinya dia memiliki keinginan, keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan majikannya yang manis."

"Benarkah? Hm, sebenarnya aku merasa sikap Kyuhyun akan berbeda dari kebiasaan yang ku lihat, lebih tepatnya setelah menerima telepon dari Sungmin 3 hari yang lalu. Apa kau tak merasakannya? Dia menjadi aneh jika menyangkut Sungmin…"

Ucapan Leeteuk membuat Inspektur Lee berfikir, benarkah Kyuhyun begitu?

.

.

 **Minggu berikutnya**

"Hei Kyuhyun!' panggilan dari Inspektur Lee menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan-jalan di taman Mansion Park yang luas.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tadi aku baru saja menemui Tuan Park. Dan beliau bilang bahwa Tuan Muda Sungmin akan pulang ke Korea minggu depan. Ah, aku benar-benar tak sabar!" seru Inspektur Lee riang.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Inspektur Lee datar.

Dia kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalannya tanpa menanggapi Inspektur Lee.

'Benar juga, Kyuhyun agak aneh.' batin Inspektur lee.

Dalam diam Inspektur Lee mengikuti Kyuhyun, iseng saja sebenarnya.

Samar-samar terdengar percakapan dua pemuda yang merupakan sepupu Sungmin, Ok bersaudara, anak dari Tuan Ok junior.

"Hei, jadi kau berhasil menaklukan Suzy hyung?" kata Ok yang lebih muda.

"Yah, siapa yang tak takluk dengan ketampananku. Haha" Mereka berdua asik tertawa.

Inspektur berdecak mendengarnya.

"Dasar dua pria pengangguran tak berguna. Hanya merepotkan keluarga saja. Tidak kakeknya, ayahnya, anaknya sama saja." Gumam Inspektur dengan berbisik.

"Oh ya, katanya Sungmin akan pulang minggu depan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" si muda kembali berbicara.

"Sungmin? Ah ya, aku ingat. Gara-gara rencana abeoji di gagalkan oleh Park Ahjushi, dia akan kembali dengan selamat minggu depan. Dan saat usianya 20 tahun, dia akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan Lee Halbeoji. Ck, sangat menyebalkan. Harusnya abeoji berhasil." Kata yang lebih tua.

Sang adik mengangguk setuju.

"Ah ya Hyung. Waktu berkunjung kerumahnya, aku melihat video yang dikirimnya. Tak kusangka satu tahun merubah semuanya. Dia menjadi lebih cantik dan manis. Aku jadi deg-degan melihatnya."

"Benarkah? Hm, aku punya ide. Sepertinya aku akan mendekatinya. Dia kan polos, jadi pasti gampang ditipu. Akan ku dekati dia, dan kumanjakan dia dengan rayuanku. Dia pasti akan takluk. Kau lihat Suzy saja takluk."

"Haha, Hyung, kau hebat. Tapi bagaimana dengan pengawal robotnya itu?"  
"Oh, si Cho itu? Dia kan tak punya perasaan, gampanglah mengakalinya."

Mendengar percakapan mereka sontak membuat dua orang yang menguping merasa geram.

Terlebih saat Kyuhyun disebut-sebut juga. Dan dia telat mencegah.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Kyuhyun telah berdiri di depan Ok bersaudara itu dan memukul sang Ok tertua hingga terjatuh lalu mengacungkan pistolnya pada keduanya.

"Hi!" kedua Ok berteriak ngeri.  
Inspektur Lee langsung mendekati Kyuhyun tepat sebelum Kyuhyun akan menembakkan senjatanya dan mengarahkan senjata itu ke arah atap. Dia lalu merebut pistol itu.

Meskipun tak terkena tembakan namun tindakan Kyuhyun membuat Ok bersaudara shock dan langsung berlari ke ruang kerja Tuan Park untuk mengadu.

Tak disadari para pekerja yang mendengar suara tembakan telah berdatangan ke tempat kejadian.

Inspektur langsung meledak.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu yang telah kau lakukan?! Kau jadi takkan bisa bertemu Sungmin lagi. Tuan Park akan marah besar padamu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Inspektur Lee dengan pandangan dingin yang mengandung luka.

"Tak masalah, batalkan saja kontraknya."

"EH?!"

.

.

 ** _(Flashback ke 10 hari yang lalu saat Kyuhyun menerima telepon dari Sungmin)_**

 _"Halo Kyunnie!" sapa Sungmin ceria dari seberang telepon._

 _"Ya, Tuan Muda?"_

 _"Sebenarnya ada yang dari dulu ingin ku tanyakan pada Kyunnie…"_

 _Kyuhyun merasakan firasat buruk_

 _"Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya…. manusia kan?"_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang menjadi penanda akhir perjanjiannya._

 ** _"JIka Sungmin mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah robot, maka kontrak batal"_**

 _Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu dia menutup teleponnya._

 _Sudah berakhir…._

 _Karirnya, dan Sungmin, dia takkan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi._

 ** _(Flashback end)_**

 _._

"Jadi dia memilih membatalkan kontraknya? Baguslah" ujar Leeteuk dengan tenang mengomentari laporan Inspektur tentang Kyuhyun yang membatalkan kontraknya dan bersedia membayar penalty.

Inspektur Lee menjadi emosi.

"Tapi Tuan Park.."

"Dia telah membahayakan nyawa para keponakan tersayangku."

"Tapi Tuan Park, Kyuhyun telah bekerja keras demi menyelesaikan kasus ini demi Anda dan membuat situasi kembali aman serta Tuan Muda bisa kembali lagi."

"Dia menggunakan senjata di dalam ruangan tanpa alasan, itu adalah pelanggaran serius. Untung saja aku tak menuntutnya. Dia robot yang sudah rusak. Tak akan ku biarkan seseorang yang berbahaya sepertinya berada di dekat Sungminku sayang."

'ROBOT!?'

"Dia sudah bebas. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau."

"Yang ingin dilakukan Kyuhyun?" Inspektur Lee benar-benar kesal dan lepas kontrol. Dia tak bisa lagi bersikap sopan pada Tuan Park.

"Tak ada yang diinginkan Kyuhyun! Dia tak tertarik pada uang, makanan, jabatan atau apapun. Hanya Sungmin yang diinginkannya. Dia menyerang mereka karena mereka memang keterlaluan! Anda takkan bisa mengerti!"

Setelah menumpahkan kekesalannya Inspektur Lee langsung meninggalkan ruang kerja Leeteuk.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Inspektur Lee mengundang Kyuhyun untuk berkunjung ke mansion Lee.

Dengan semangat dia menarik Kyuhyun ke arah ruang televisi.

Ternyata disana telah berkumpul para maid serta pekerja mansion Lee lainnya.

Tak lupa Shin Ahjumma, yang menyambut Kyuhyun dengan ramah dan meminta Kyuhyun didekatnya.

Dan agenda yang akan mereka lakukan adalah menonton video yang dikirim oleh Sungmin 1 hari yang lalu.

Hati Kyuhyun berdesir mendengar suara Sungmin dari video yang diputar. Dadanya terasa sesak.

 _'ingin bertemu… Sungmin… dia membutuhkannya. Kyuhyun membutuhkan Sungmin'_

.

.

TBC

Sesuai janji Hasu update lagi.

Oh ya, 2 chapter selanjutnya adalah 2 chapter terakhir T.T

Oh ya, jangan lupa ya keluarkan pendapat kalian tentang my next ff ya.

Layak ga di publish? O.O

Okelah,

Keep Reading

Gomawo

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	10. He is Human

**_Marcuss is Human, isn't He?_**

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paris, French**

 **Saint Manuel High School, Asrama Laki-laki**

 **(2 hari sebelum kepulangan Sungmin)**

"Minnie! Wait!" Ryeowook berteriak memanggil Sungmin sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin di lorong asrama.

Sungmin yang mendengar panggilan Ryeowook pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah, kau akan pulang lusa kan? Aaaahh! Aku iri! Aku juga ingin pulang bersamamu!" rengek Ryeowook childish.

"Geumanhae Wookie. Kau seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Memang! Aku kan masih 16 tahun, masih dibawah umur kok. Lagipula, baru juga 1 tahun lebih kita bersama disini, lusa kau akan pulang ke Korea. Aku belum puas bersamamu Minnie!" rengek Ryeowook sambil merangkul lengan kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah childish sahabat imutnya itu. Padahal dulu Ryeowook bersikap lebih dewasa daripada Sungmin yang selalu bermanja-manja pada Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah.. Saat liburan musim dingin nanti juga kau akan pulang kan? Nanti berkunjunglah ke mansionku, ok?"

"Tapi kan masih 1 bulan lagi." Keluh Ryeowook.

"Hanya 1 bulan. Ayolah Wookie… Aku sangat merindukan orang-orang di mansion. Sedangkan kau memiliki Yesung Hyung disini. Dan aku? Hanya ada Changmin. Tapi rasanya berbeda-"

"Ah! Maksudmu kau merindukan Kyuhyun Hyung kan Minnie?!" potong Ryeowook menggoda Sungmin.

"Ya, memang sih… Changmin Hyung sangat ramah dan ceria, tapi dia bukan tipemu kan? Tipemu itu Kyuhyun Hyung kan? Haha…. Yang sebenarnya kau rindukan itu dia kan? Segala bilang orang-orang di mansion segala.." godanya lagi.

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ditambah lagi dia ingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun di telepon beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Mengingat tentang hal itu, Sungmin jadi terdiam. Sejujurnya dia penasaran dengan sikap aneh Kyuhyun di telepon waktu itu.

Saat Sungmin bertanya mengenai Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya manusia dan bukan robot, tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun langsung memutus telepon. Dan di hari-hari berikutnya pun Sungmin tak mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Mengenai kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah manusia dan bukan robot, Sungmin sebenarnya mulai menyadarinya saat baru tiba di asramanya ini.

Seperti dulu setelah kematian Harabeojinya, Sungmin membutuhkan adaptasi dengan lingkungan dan suasana yang baru.

Insomnianya pun kambuh. Dan dia pun menangis mengingat jika Kyuhyun tidak bersamanya untuk menenangkan dia seperti dulu.

Dan dia pun tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan hari keberangkatannya ke Paris, saat perpisahannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ciuman ala orang dewasa, yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun (sebenarnya atas perintahnya) akan diberikannya di ulang tahun Sungmin yang ke 17, justru di berikan Kyuhyun di hari itu. sebagai kado perpisahan.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin bingung.

Seperti kata Kyuhyun dulu bahwa robot tidak memiliki keinginan dan ambisi serta tidak akan melakukan apapun kecuali ada perintah dari majikannya.

Lalu mengapa Kyuhyun melakukan itu? mengapa Kyuhyun menciumnya?

Dan jika diingat lagi, beberapa kali Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal yang tidak Sungmin perintahkan. Seperti saat awal kedatangan Kyuhyun, dia mencium pipi Sungmin di depan Heechul. Lalu Kyuhyun menodongkan pistol pada Eunhyuk yang mengajaknya keluar dari ruang belajar untuk refreshing di taman belakang mansion. Dibandingkan prosedur pengamanan, itu lebih mirip dengan sikap cemburu.

Dan puncaknya saat malam pergantian tahun dan perayaan ulang tahunnya, Kyuhyun mencium Eunhyuk tanpa izin darinya. Dia tidak mengerti alasan Kyuhyun melakukan itu, tapi Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sadar. Lalu Kyuhyun pun menunjukkan penyesalannya dengan meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

Jika Kyuhyun robot, tidak mungkin dia memiliki rasa penyesalan bukan? Seperti kata Kyuhyun, robot tidak memiliki perasaan.

Yang semakin meyakinkan Sungmin adalah, saat dia melihat interaksi antara Ryeowook dengan bodyguardnya, Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung di asrama ini. Sekilas mereka seperti Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun dulu. Dan Yesung itu manusia. Dia bersikap agak dingin memang, persis seperti Kyuhyun, tapi terkadang dia bisa bersikap begitu hangat dan terkesan sangat menyayangi Ryewook.

Dan itu mengingatkan Sungmin pada sikap Kyuhyun padanya dulu.

Lagipula, sewaktu Kyuhyun tertembak waktu itu, yang keluar dari tubuhnya bukanlah oli atau coklat (?), melainkan darah.

Jadi, Kyuhyun itu manusia kan?!

Tapi, mengapa Kyuhyun berpura-pura menjadi robot? Apa alasannya?

'Dan bodohnya lagi, aku percaya jika Kyuhyun itu robot' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Minnie.. Minnie!" seru Ryeowook menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan panjangnya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Minnie-ya?"

"Ne? Ah… aku merindukan Kyuhyun. Aku ingin segera tiba di Korea dan bertemu Kyuhyun. Banyak sekali yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya." Jawab Sungmin sendu.

"Cheer Up Lee Sungmin! Lusa kan kau sudah pulang!" hibur Ryeowook sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas memberi Sungmin semangat.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Sahabatnya ini memang ajaib.

Tadi Ryeowook merengek karena Sungmin akan pulang lebih dulu, sekarang dia menyemangati Sungmin. Memang Kim Ryeowook sahabat sejatinya yang paling ajaib, sama seperti bodyguardnya yang -ehm berkepala besar ehm- itu (a.n : Yesung).

.

.

 **Hari kepulangan Sungmin.**

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda!" sambut seluruh orang di mansion Lee untuk menyambut kepulangan Sungmin.

"AKU PULANG!" Sungmin membalasnya dengan sangat ceria.

Dia langsung memeluk Shin Ahjumma lalu bergantian memeluk para pekerja Mansion Lee yang dirindukannya. Tak lupa pula matanya memeriksa sekeliling mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Namun nihil.

'dimana Kyunnie?' batinnya bingung.

"Shin Ahjumma, dimana Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya pada Shin Ahjumma.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai langsung berubah senyap. Semua memandang Sungmin sedih.

Shin Ahjumma berusaha untuk menjelaskan dengan perlahan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi… sudah tidak bekerja menjadi bodyguard anda lagi, Tuan Muda." Jawab Shin Ahjumma hati-hati.

Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Wae Ahjumma? Mengapa Kyunnie pergi?!"

"Ah begini Tuan Muda…." Shin Ahjumma pun menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai alasan kepergian Kyuhyun, yang didengarnya dari Inspektur Lee.

.

.

"Samchon!" setelah mendengar cerita Shin Ahjumma Sungmin, langsung menemui Leeteuk yang sedang menunggunya di ruang kerja Tuan Besar Lee.

"Ah Sungmin! Kau sudah kembali!" sambut Leeteuk sambil beranjak menghampiri Sungmin ingin memberikan Sungmin pelukan. Namun Sungmin menolaknya. Dia ingin langsung mendapatkan penjelasan dari Samchonnya mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa Samchon mengusir Kyunnie?!" tanya Sungmin langsung. Leeteuk menatap Sungmin terkejut karena Sungmin sudah mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana.."

"Shin Ahjumma yang memberitahuku tadi. Mengapa Samchon?! Mengapa?"

Leeteuk menghela napas untuk mengendalikan diri, cepat lambat Sungmin akan tahu dan mungkin ini saatnya.

Inspektur Lee yang ternyata juga berada disitu menatap Sungmin sedih.

"Sungmin, mungkin kau tidak sadar tapi Kyuhyun itu…"

"Manusia. Aku tahu Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya manusia kan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Bagaimana kau.."

"Karena aku menyadarinya Samchon. Sikap Kyuhyun selama ini padaku, tak ada bedanya dengan manusia lainnya. Bahkan, sikap Kyuhyun lebih hangat dan bisa membuatku nyaman lebih dari siapapun. Aku tak tahu apa alasan Kyunnie berpura-pura menjadi robot, mungkin perintah Harabeoji atau Samchon, tapi..."

"Sungmin…"

"Samchon, aku… mencintai Kyunnie. Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun."

Leeteuk melotot mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. Sedangkan Inspketur Lee hanya tersenyum sedih. Dugaannya benar. Sungmin pasti menyadari perasaannya. Ini pasti tak mudah bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?! Tapi kau itu.."

"Aku tahu. Aku laki-laki, Kyunnie juga laki-laki. Tapi…"

"Aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini Samchon… hanya Kyunnie… satu-satunya yang ku cintai di dunia ini Samchon. Hanya dia yang bisa mengerti Minnie. Hanya Kyunnie yang bisa mengerti segala kekurangan Minnie…" Sungmin terisak.

"Sungmin sayang…"

"Ku mohon Samchon… aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyunnie… selain Samchon, Kyunnie segalanya bagiku.." isakan Sungmin semakin keras.

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. Dia menyerah.

"Kau, sudah dewasa Sungminnie… Kau berhak menentukan masa depanmu. Aku tak berhak lagi mengatur kehidupanmu."

"Samchon?"

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Aku tak akan menghalangimu."

Samchon…" Sungmin terharu. Leeteuk akhirnya luluh.

"Tapi… tapi, kau harus berhasil menemukan Cho Kyuhyun dengan usahamu sendiri. Tanpa bantuan Inspektur Lee maupun Changmin dan para pengawal yang lain. Kau harus berusaha. Kau bilang kau mencintainya kan? Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha."

"Samchon.. Baiklah! Sungmin akan berusaha! Gomawo Samchon! Saranghae!" Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tertawa kecil sambil memeluknya. Dia memang tak akan menang melawan air mata Sungmin. Karena dia tak memiliki anak, satu-satunya yang dimilikinya adalah Sungmin.

Inspektur Lee memandang interaksi mereka dengan haru.

'Baiklah Tuan Muda Sungmin. Buktikan kekuatan cintamu. Temukan Kyuhyun.' Batin Inspektur Lee menyemangati Sungmin.

'Aku harus mencari cara untuk mencari Kyunnie! Kyunnie… semoga kita segera bertemu…' batin Sungmin berharap.

.

.

TBC

Singkat? Nothing Kyuhyun on this chapter? Mian… #BOW

Tapi chap selanjutnya akan diupdate ASAP.

Dan sepertinya akan sampai chap 12. Berarti 2 chap lagi T.T

Semoga ga bosen ya nungguin akhirnya.

Happy ending kah? Atau?

Btw, jgn lupa support juga ff Kyumin Hasu yg satu lagi.

Sesuai request, YAOI and Rate M (iya, joyers emang mesum #ditimpukinJOYERS

Okelah, thanks buat semua readers yang selalu support Hasu

Mari lestarikan KYUMIN everywhere

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

RyeoTa Hasu


	11. Finding Kyunnie

**MARCUSS IS HUMAN, ISN'T HE ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previews Chap**

"Ku mohon Samchon… aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyunnie… selain Samchon, Kyunnie segalanya bagiku.." isakan Sungmin semakin keras.

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. Dia menyerah.

"Kau, sudah dewasa Sungminnie… Kau berhak menentukan masa depanmu. Aku tak berhak lagi mengatur kehidupanmu."

"Samchon?"

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Aku tak akan menghalangimu."

Samchon…" Sungmin terharu. Leeteuk akhirnya luluh.

"Tapi… tapi, kau harus berhasil menemukan Cho Kyuhyun dengan usahamu sendiri. Tanpa bantuan Inspektur Lee maupun Changmin dan para pengawal yang lain. Kau harus berusaha. Kau bilang kau mencintainya kan? Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha."

"Samchon.. Baiklah! Sungmin akan berusaha! Gomawo Samchon! Saranghae!" Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tertawa kecil sambil memeluknya. Dia memang tak akan menang melawan air mata Sungmin. Karena dia tak memiliki anak, satu-satunya yang dimilikinya adalah Sungmin.

Inspektur Lee memandang interaksi mereka dengan haru.

'Baiklah Tuan Muda Sungmin. Buktikan kekuatan cintamu. Temukan Kyuhyun.' Batin Inspektur Lee menyemangati Sungmin.

'Aku harus mencari cara untuk mencari Kyunnie! Kyunnie… semoga kita segera bertemu…' batin Sungmin berharap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Leeteuk, Sungmin langsung membuat rencana untuk menemukan Kyuhyun.

Dia memang tidak diperbolehkan meminta bantuan Inspektur Lee ataupun para pekerja di mansion, tapi Sungmin yakin dia bisa melakukannya dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Pertama, diam-diam Sungmin meminta data mengenai Kyuhyun dari kepolisian dengan memohon (merayu) salah seorang anak buah Inspektur Lee, yang prosesnya sangat tidak mudah. Namun akhirnya, anggota polisi tersebut bersedia menolong Sungmin, sebenarnya mungkin polisi itu lelah karena seminggu penuh terus-terusan diikuti oleh Sungmin disertai rayuan berupa pandangan sedih lewat mata foxy Sungmin yang takkan sanggup ditolak oleh siapapun. Polisi itu salut dengan kegigihan Sungmin untuk dapat bertemu Kyuhyun.

Dan, tak sia-sia usaha Sungmin, cukup banyak informasi yang didapatnya.

Tedapat informasi standar seperti tentang tanggal lahir Kyuhyun, yang baru disadari Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun 'hanya' 8 tahun lebih tua darinya. Dia sempat berpikir Kyuhyun itu seumur Inspektur Lee (30 tahun), karena Kyuhyun selalu memasang wajah datar nan dingin seperti orang tua. (#digeplakKyu)

Informasi lainnya adalah riwayat pendidikan Kyuhyun, sekolah asrama khusus pria tempat Kyuhyun dulu bersekolah. Lalu daftar prestasi yang Kyuhyun peroleh selama di sekolah kepolisian. Tak heran Kyuhyun begitu hebat, dan membuat Sungmin semakin terpesona pada Kyuhyun.

Yang paling membuat Sungmin tercengang adalah mengenai status Kyuhyun.

Ternyata Kyuhyun berada di level yang sama dengannya, sama-sama pewaris keluarga kaya. Bedanya, Kyuhyun hanyalah anak angkat, yang tidak diketahui siapa orang tua kandungnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia sedikit lebih beruntung karena sempat merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya walau hanya sebentar.

Itu yang membuat Sungmin bingung, untuk apa Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai bodyguard jika dia memiliki harta yang melimpah. (jika tidak menjadi bodyguard tentu aja ga akan ada cerita ini Min -_-" #abaikan

Dan berbekal informasi yang di perolehnya itu, Sungmin memulai pencariannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin mendatangi satu persatu tempat yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan taksi.

Sendirian.

Seperti kata Leeteuk, Sungmin harus berusaha sendiri, itu termasuk tidak boleh menggunakan mobil pribadi dan juga di antar supir pribadinya. Untunglah Leeteuk masih BERBAIK HATI memberikan Sungmin bekal berupa uang tunai dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak serta kartu atm dan kartu kredit unlimited yang dapat Sungmin gunakan sebaik mungkin.

Namun sesuai dugaan Sungmin, perjalanannya pun tetap tidak mudah.

Hampir 2 tahun di Prancis, ditambah sejak usia 12 tahun sewaktu masih di Korea, Sungmin jarang berjalan-jalan keluar dari mansion membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang tersesat.

Usianya sudah hampir 17 tahun, tapi dengan tubuhnya yang memang mungil (bukan kecil ya, tapi mungil), banyak yang mengira Sungmin anak yang kabur dari rumah dan tersesat.

Seperti saat ini.

Sungmin tiba di sekolah asrama yang merupakan tempat Kyuhyun bersekolah. Yah, barangkali Kyuhyun beralih profesi menjadi pengajar atau mungkin penjaga keamanan, istilah kerennya satpam.

Dengan langkah mantap dan optimis Sungmin menghampiri sekolah mewah tersebut yang dikelilingi oleh tembok-tembok yang tinggi layaknya tembok penjara. Dan pintu gerbangnya pun juga tak kalah tingginya, mustahil bisa lolos dengan melompatinya. Dengan tinggi mencapai 3 meter, siapa yang sudi memanjatnya? Ditambah lagi dengan sistem keamanan yang ketat, cctv dan penjaga keamanan yang ehem tampan namun berwajah datar dan dingin, seram!

Sungmin pun mendekati gerbang dan berusaha mencari perhatian sang penjaga keamanan.

Namun sayangnya, bukan sambutan hangat yang didapatnya, mereka justru mengira Sungmin siswa yang kabur dari sekolah itu dan baru kembali setelah puas bermain di luar.

Salah seorang penjaga keamanan langsung membuka gerbang dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik tangannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau dari mana hah!? Berani-beraninya kabur yak! Akan ku laporkan kau pada Kepala Sekolah! Dari asrama mana kau?!"

Sungmin yang terkejut pun berusaha berontak.

"Tidak Ahjushi! Anda salah paham! Saya bukan siswa disini! Saya ingin mencari seseorang yang dulu bersekolah disini!"

"ENAK SAJA AHJUSHI! AKU MASIH 30 TAHUN! DAN KAU JANGAN BOHONG! AYO MASUK!"

"Sungguh Ahjushi! Sungguh! Saya hanya tamu!"

Sungmin kembali berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang penjaga yang tampan namun seram seperti Kyunnie-nya. Ah, tidak, lebih tampan Kyunnie-nya, dan Kyunnie juga lebih seram (#digeplak Kyu)

Dengan berbagai upaya Sungmin berhasil meloloskan diri dan langsung berlari menyelamatkan diri ke sembarang arah, diiringi teriakan sang penjaga yang marah.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Sungmin menghentikan larinya. Nafasnya tersengal. Catat, Sungmin benci aktivitas fisik yang menguras tenaga dan membuatnya berkeringat. Itulah yang membuatnya langsung kelelahan karena terpaksa berlari menghindari ahjushi aneh yang mengiranya siswa yang membolos.

"She…pher…hah…thi-nyah shu…dah am..ugh…man.. hah…hah… (sepertinya sudah aman)" ujar Sungmin masih terengah-engah.

Dengan cueknya Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di trotoar, masa bodoh dengan pejalan kaki yang mungkin akan terhalang langkahnya karena ulah Sungmin.

Dia lelah!

"UGH! LELAH!" keluhnya sambil menghapus keringat.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Aku lelah sekali!"rengeknya.

"Apalagi tadi ahjushi itu memarahiku… aku kan hanya ingin mencari Kyunnie…." rengeknya lagi.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin akhirnya menangis.

Sungmin sejak kecil selalu dimanja oleh kedua orangtuanya, Harabeojinya dan bahkan Samchonnya dan juga seluruh pekerja di mansion. Semua keinginannya dipenuhi tanpa syarat. Dia juga tak pernah sekalipun dibentak dan dimarahi. Semua selalu bersikap ramah dan baik padanya. Paling hanya Kyuhyun yang bersikap dingin padanya, tapi kyuhyun itu baik.

Dan perlakuan yang didapatnya dari si penjaga sekolah tadi membuatnya syok.

Bagaikan **_shock therapy_** yang langsung membuka keran perasaan Sungmin yang sensitive.

Dia pun tak kuasa menahan tangisannya.

Dan tindakan Sungmin yang duduk di trotoar dan menangis pun langsung menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada dijalan.

Mereka berfikir mungkin Sungmin anak orang kaya yang tersesat atau korban kejahatan.

Namun tak ada yang berani mendekati Sungmin, entah menghibur atau menolong.

Mereka takut karena melihat penampilan Sungmin, pria mungil yang manis nan imut dengan pakaian, yang mereka tahu mahal dan orisinil, serta bagaimana Sungmin menangis hingga wajahnya memerah. Mereka takut justru mereka akan menjadi pihak yang disalahkan sebagai penyebab Sungmin menangis. Hal-hal yang sering ditampilkan di drama-drama tv. (korban sinetron -_-')

Sungmin masih terus menangis meluapkan ketakutannya, hingga seseorang yang sepertinya polisi, terlihat dari seragam yang dipakainya, menghampiri Sungmin dan menyentuh bahunya pelan.

"Chogiyo, agashi…" panggil orang tersebut.

Masih terisak dengan wajah penuh air mata Sungmin menoleh.

Dan orang itu, sang polisi, terkejut dan berseru, "SUNGMINNIE!"

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya masih sambil terisak.

"Ugh, nugu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sungmin kan? Lee Sungmin?" tanya sang polisi antusias.

Dengan wajah bingung yang merah dan penuh air mata Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Eunhyukkie! Aku Eunhyuk! Kau lupa Minnie-ah!?" seru sang polisi, yang ternyata adalah Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk, anak buah sekaligus tunangan Inspektur Lee Dong Hae dan mantan guru privat Sungmin.

"Eunhyukkie?" tanya Sungmin masih bingung sambil memandang Eunhyuk lekat.

Eunhyuk yang dikenalnya sedikit 'manly' dan selalu berpenampilan kasual namun tampan, berbeda dengan pria di depannya yang berpakaian seragam polisi lengkap dengan segala atributnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Eunhyuk langsung berlutut dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sambil sesekali menggoyangkan badan karena senang.

"Aigo Minnie-ah! Kapan kau kembali dari Prancis?! Aku merindukanmu tahu! Ah, kau semakin manis Sungminnie…" ungkap Eunhyuk senang sambil masih memeluk Sungmin.

Setelah sadar bahwa sosok yang memeluknya ini adalah mantan guru privat favoritnya sekaligus teman yang paling disayanginya, yang menghilang setelah pesta ulang tahunnya ke 13, Sungmin balas memeluk dengan erat dan ikut menggoyangkan badannya.

Mereka jadi seperti sepasang saudara yang akhirnya bertemu kembali setelah sekian tahun terpisah jauh.

Setelah cukup meluapkan rasa senang mereka, Eunhyuk pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin senang. Namun pandangannya berubah khawatir melihat jejak airmata di wajah Sungmin dan wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Sungminnie kau menangis? Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung dan khawatir.

Dengan lembut dan hati-hati dihapusnya air mata Sungmin yang masih tersisa diwajahnya.

"Waeyo Minnie-ah? Kau menangis di tengah trotoar begini, ada yang berbuat jahat padamu?"

Dijawab Sungmin dengan gelengan.

"Atau kau tersesat?"

Dengan sedikit ragu Sungmin mengangguk.

Eunhyuk menghirup nafas berat.

Dia sudah menduganya.

Tentu saja Sungmin akan tersesat. Biasanya Sungmin selalu didampingi bodyguard ataupun para pengawal yang lainnya. Sungmin pun sangat jarang keluar. Dan sekarang Sungmin harus pergi sendiri tanpa didampingi siapapun. Dan tak mengetahui sama sekali tentang situasi di luar mansionnya yang sebenarnya sangatlah berbahaya bagi anak manis sepolos Sungmin.

Kemudian Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung, bagaimana Sungmin bisa bepergian keluar tanpa pengawalan? Kemana Changmin sang tiang listrik bodyguard Sungmin yang baru?

"Bagaimana kau bisa diluar sendiri seperti ini Minnie-ah? Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut sambil mengelus-elus bahu Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa kau kabur?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin pun menjawab, "Aku… ingin mencari Kyunnie."

"Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Eunhyuk bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kau… sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun-ssi itu-"

"Manusia kan? Aku sudah tahu." Potong Sungmin cepat. Dia sudah mulai bisa tenang. Keberadaan Eunhyuk membuatnya sedikit lega karena akhirnya dia bertemu seseorang yang dikenalnya, dan mungkin bisa membantunya.

Eunhyuk cukup terkejut, Sungmin sudah tahu?

Berarti…

Ah! Jadi itu alasan mengapa kata Donghae (Inspektur Lee) berkata bahwa Cho Kyuhyun menjadi aneh setelah menerima telepon dari Sungmin, sekitar 2 minggu sebelum kepulangan Sungmin. Mungkin di telepon itu Sungmin menanyakan identitas Kyuhyun yang seorang manusia?

Eunhyuk tahu mengenai salah satu kesepakatan yang tertera di kontrak kerja Kyuhyun sebagai bodyguard bahwa Kyuhyun harus berpura-pura sebagai robot (berterima kasih pada Inspektur Lee yang tak sengaja membocokannya kala mabuk saat bersama Eunhyuk, dan secara tidak langsung memberikan ide untuk menyamar ke mansion Lee guna menggoda Kyuhyun).

Dan akting Kyuhyun memang nyaris sempurna karena tentu saja sikap alami Kyuhyun yang cenderung dingin dan pendiam seperti robot, tak perlu disuruh berpura-pura memang begitu aslinya. Dibilang nyaris karena ada beberapa saat kyuhyun kelepasan mengungkapkan perasaannya layaknya manusia, seperti saat menyerang Eunhyuk waktu itu (mungkin karena cemburu), dan tentu saja di malam tahun baru saat dia membuktikan diri bahwa dia-lah yang dipilih oleh Sungmin, seperti persaingan antar laki-laki (atau seme) merebutkan 'uke' pilihan mereka.

Eunhyuk tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu.

Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk yang tersenyum sendiri itu dengan bingung.

"Eunhyukkie?" panggilan dari Sungmin menyadarkan Eunhyk dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Ne Minnie-ah?"

Sungmin terlihat sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Apa kau bisa membantuku?" pintanya sambil memandang dengan pandangan mematikan ala Lee Sungmin, sang King of Aegyo.

Eunhyuk sedikit tergugup mendapat serangan aegyo dari Sungmin, yang mustahil ditolaknya.

Sambil tersenyum gugup Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Kyunnie sekarang?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

Eunhyuk sedikit berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Dan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk tersadar.

Mereka masih duduk di trotoar.

Sambil menunjukkan gummy smile andalannya Eunhyuk berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri. Sungmin pun menyambut uluran tangan Eunhyuk dan berdiri. Kemudian Sungmin membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel dipakaiannya karena duduk ditrotoar yang tentu saja penuh debu.

Eunhyuk membantu merapikan rambut dan pakaian Sungmin yang sedikit kusut.

Setelah dirasa rapi Eunhyuk pun mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mereka bicara, karena ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang.

.

.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kini tengah berada di sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari trotoar tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

Dan Eunhyuk tengah menceritakan mengenai Cho Kyuhyun dan kehidupannya yang diketahui Eunhyuk, baik saat masih di sekolah kepolisian maupun setelah Kyuhyun menjadi bodyguard Sungmin. Tak lupa juga cerita mengenai kehidupan Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya lengkap dengan kisahnya dan Lee Donghae.

Sungmin menyimak cerita Eunhyuk sambil meminum bubble tea-nya dan memakan kue.

Setelah Eunhyuk bercerita, Sungmin juga menceritakan kehidupannya selam di Perancis dan tentu saja tentang kesepakatannya dengan sang Samchon mengenai usahanya mencari Kyuhyun.

Dan tanpa sadar, mungkin karena cerita mereka berdua yang sangat panjang atau karena lapar setelah lelah menangis, Sungmin telah menghabiskan 3 slice chocolate cake, 1 slice strawberry cake dan 1 slice cheese cake. Dan jangan lupakan 6 gelas bubble tea. Dan kini sudah gelas yang ke enamnya.

Eunhyuk pun sama.

Sambil bercerita Eunhyuk telah menghabiskan 3 slice strawberry cake dengan ekstra buah strawberry dan 8 gelas bubble tea. Hanya bercerita membuat mereka berdua lapar dan haus juga ternyata.

"Jadi begitulah Sungminnie. Sungguh, aku juga tak tahu kemana Kyuhyun-ssi pergi. Donghae-ya tak memberikanku informasi apapun. Dia bahkan tak memberitahuku jika kau sudah kembali."

Sungmin sebenarnya cukup, ralat, sangat terkejut mendengar kisah hidup Kyuhyun yang begitu membuatnya sangat bersimpati pada Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Sungmin tahu mengapa Kyuhyun bersikap begitu datar dan dingin. Dia bahkan sukses berpura-pura menjadi robot di depan Sungmin. Ternyata hidupnya-lah yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Dan fakta lain yang membuat Sungmin tak percaya adalah bahwa Eunhyukkie yang dihadapannya ini adalah seorang polisi dan satu angkatan dengan Kyuhyun di sekolah kepolisian. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, Eunhyuk adalah kekasih, ah salah, tunangan dari Inspektur Lee Donghae. Mereka gay?!

Yang selama ini Sungmin tahu hanya sepupunya Kim Heechul (sepupu Sungmin dari pihak ibunya) yang terang-terangan menyukai laki-laki dan kini sepertinya telah menjalin hubungan dengan dokter Hangeng. Dan mungkin juga sahabat baiknya Kim Ryeowook yang menyukai bodyguardnya, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung.

Tapi, Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk dan Inspektur Lee juga?

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Kyunnie-nya?

Dan Sungmin?

Karena Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, berarti Sungmin juga gay kan?

Sungmin sendiri tak pernah memikirkan apa dia gay atau bukan, yang dia tahu dia mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, Kyunnie-nya. Itu saja.

Karena itulah Sungmin ingin menemukan Kyuhyun dan mengatakan perasaannya, serta bertanya apa Kyuhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

"Sungminnie?" tegur Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin melamun. Dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung tersadar dan tersenyum.

"Ne Hyukkie?"

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkan pencariannmu? Tadi kau bilang kau gagal menemukan Kyuhyun di sekolahnya dulu. Kau akan mencari kemana lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk. Dia kahwatir Sungmin akan tersesat lagi.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak tahu Eunhyukkie. Rumah dan bangunan yang dimiliki Kyunnie banyak sekali dan aku tak tahu harus mencarinya dari mana. Belum lagi tak ada yang bisa menolongku. Dan aku tak punya banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi natal, aku ingin menemukan Kyunnie sebelum natal tiba."

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin kasihan. Dia mengerti perasaan Sungmin. Dia pasti ingin melalui natal tahun ini dengan Kyuhyun setelah natal tahun lalu dilaluinya di Perancis.

Sungmin pasti sangat merindukan Kyuhyun.

Setelah menimbang dalam hati Eunhyuk sudah memutuskannya, dia akan membantu Sungmin.

"Arraseo Minnie-ah. Aku akan membantumu menemukan Kyuhyun."

Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar senang.

"Jinjjayo? Benarkah Eunhyukkie?" tanya Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Ne. aku akan membantu my aegyo prince ini. Aigo… kau seperti yeoja yang patah hati di tinggal kekasihnya saja." Ledek Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersipu.

"Aku namja Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda Sungmin.

.

.

Namun sayangnya, meskipun sudah mendapat bantuan dari Eunhyuk pencarian Sungmin tak membuahkan hasil.

Kyuhyun bagai hilang ditelan bumi.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin nyaris depresi.

Untunglah ada Eunhyuk dan Changmin yang terus menyemangatinya dan tetap berpikiran optimis.

Dan pada akhirnya memang diam-diam Changmin ikut membantu dengan memberikan informasi yang diketahuinya lewat Eunhyuk. Meskipun tak membuahkan hasil.

Dan untuk menimbulkan rasa optimis Sungmin dalam mencari Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun melakukan kebiasaan baru selain pergi ke sekolah.

Sungmin memang melanjutkan sekolahnya di Korea, di sekolah umum pula. Yah paling tidak Sungmin bisa kembali bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayanya.

Dan kebiasaan barunya adalah mengunjungi makam Choi Siwon, ayah angkat Kyuhyun, setiap hari senin setelah mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya dan sang Harabeoji. Dalam hati sungmin berharap suatu hari mereka akan bertemu di makam Siwon saat Kyuhyun datang untuk berziarah.

Dengan rutin dia membawakan bunga untuk memperindah makam Siwon dan tak lupa membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang mengganggu.

Sungguh calon menantu yang baik.

.

.

Sebenarnya dimanakah Kyuhyun?

Ternyata setelah membatalkan kontrak dan keluar dari mansion Lee, Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah Siwon tempatnya dulu di besarkan. Dan alasan mengapa Sungmin tak bisa menemukannya karena rumah Siwon itu tak terdaftar dalam daftar harta yang dimiliknya yang telah diwariskan Siwon padanya.

Rumah serta perkebunan disekitarnya itu telah diberikan Kyuhyun pada Kibum dan telah diubah surat kepemilikannya atas ijin Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke sekolah kepolisian, dan tentu tak tercatat di daftar harta Kyuhyun yang dicatat kepolisian. Sedangkan Shindong mendapatkan salah perkebunan yang lain yang ada di daerah itu juga.

Dan selama ini Kyuhyun tinggal disana untuk menenangkan diri dan mempersiapkan dirinya, fisik dan mentalnya, untuk mulai mengambil alih seluruh bisnis yang menjadi hak warisnya yang selama ini di urus Kibum.

Dan sudah 1 minggu ini dia memulai tugas barunya sebagai CEO di salah satu perusahaan besar yang diwarisinya, yang memiliki banyak anak perusahaan yang tersebar di seluruh Korea dan bahkan Jepang dan China.

.

.

Saat sore di hari rabu, jadwal rutin bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengunjungi makam Siwon, ayah angkatnya. Aktivitas baru yang dilakukannya untuk menghormati Siwon yang telah banyak berjasa dalam hidupnya meski hanya orangtua angkat.

Dengan pakaian formal, karena Kyuhyun langsung dari perusahaan, dia memasuki kawasan pemakaman tempat Siwon di makamkan. Ditangannya terdapat buket bunga untuk menghiasi makam.

Sesampainya di depan makam Siwon.

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap makam Siwon.

Makam Siwon begitu bersih, lebih bersih dari minggu lalu saat Kyuhyun berkunjung. Dan lagi, makam itu telah dihiasi dengan berbagai karangan yang memperindah makam itu. membuat pemakaman tak terasa suram dan menyeramkan.

"Siapa?" gumam Kyuhyun. Siapa yang menaruh bunga-bunga itu dan membersihkan makam ayahnya?

Kibum? Shindong? Mereka memang lebih sering berziarah, tapi mereka tak mungkin sedetail ini hingga membuat makam Siwon seperti bukan makam. Bahkan ada karangan bunga berbentuk lingkaran yang biasanya digantungkan ditembok atau dekat pintu saat natal.

Apa karena natal sudah dekat?

Tap siapa?

Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling untuk mencari petunjuk.

Dan tiba-tiba seorang nenek-nenek yang juga peziarah yang sering berpapasan dengannya setiap dia kemari menghampirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

Biasanya nenek itu hanya akan memandangnya dari jauh sambil tersenyum.

Dan sekarang nenek ini menghampirinya.

"Anak muda, kau berziarah seperti biasanya ya?" sapa nenek itu basa-basi.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ah, kau memang anak yang berbakti." Puji nenek itu.

Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan sedikit tersenyum. (sedikit loh)

"Oh ya, 2 hari yang lalu, hari senin sore, ada seorang laki-laki muda yang berbadan mungil dan berwajah manis yang mengunjungi makam ayahmu ini dan membersihkan makam serta menaruh semua hiasan ini. Untuk hiasan natal katanya. Benar-benar pria yang cantik, manis dan baik."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan sang nenek.

Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa hangat, jantungnya berdebar keras, dan pikiran Kyuhyun melayang. Mengingat satu-satunya pria manis yang berarti dalam hidupnya yang membuat hidupnya menjadi berwarna.

"Ah aku ingat. Namanya Sungmin. Iya, Lee Sungmin. Katanya, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan anak dari pria yang dikubur ini. Itu berarti dirimu kan anak muda?"

DEG

DEG

Lee. Sungmin.

SUNGMIN-NYA?!

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun berlari keluar area pemakaman dan menuju mobilnya.

Tujuannya satu, ingin bertemu Lee Sungmin. Sungmin-nya.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun.

Di Mansion Park. Kediaman Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk.

Dan kebetulan sekali Inspektur Lee tengah berada di ruang kerja Leeteuk bersama Leeteuk tentu saja.

Dan mereka cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang cukup penuh aksi.

Menerobos gerbang depan dengan mengancam para penjaga, lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam mansion dengan melumpuhkan seluruh pengawal yang berjaga di pintu. Lalu dengan berbagai jurus lainnya dia melumpuhkan para pengawal yang mengahalanginya di sepanjang jalan menuju ruang kerja Leeteuk yang terletak di lantai 3. Total 30 pengawal telah dilumpuhkan Kyuhyun. Waw! The power of love, hem.

Dan aksinya diakhiri dengan membuka (baca : mendobrak) pintu ruang kerja Leeteuk dengan keras.

Setelah sadar dari syok, Leeteuk pun menegur Kyuhyun.

"Ehm. Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Pertunjukkan yang indah." Sindir Leeteuk dari balik meja kerjanya.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi sindiran Leeteuk. Dia menatap Leeteuk dan Inspektur Lee bergantian.

Dan tiba-tiba,

Kyuhyun berlutut di depan mereka dengan pandangan lurus pada Leeteuk.

Inspektur Lee dan Leeteuk kaget dengan aksi Kyuhyun.

"Ada ap-" pertanyaan Inspketur Lee dipotong oleh pengakuan mengejutkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon jadikan aku bodyguard Tuan Muda Sungmin lagi. Aku mencintainya!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

PEACE….

Jangan timpuk Hasu karena maen TBC aja, Minhae #bow

Ini agak melelahkan karena harus ngerombak skrip yang dah ada.

Berdasarkan review dari chingudeul, Hasu memutuskan untuk membuat sedikit lebih panjang agar endingnya bisa pas dan ga gaje, hehe

Mudah-mudahan nanti gak mengecewakan ne. ^.^

Ff ini akan tamat paling lambat akhir maret, dan akan ada perubahan lagi.

Chap besok belum tamat kok hehehe.

Masih ada epilog nya. Yah, special chap gitu deh..

Tapi tergantung juga dari viewersnya.

Aslinya di manganya, mereka akhirnya ketemu terus the end.

Nah Hasu mau bikin panjangan dikit karena masih ada beberapa yang gantung dari ceritanya hehe…

Mungkin special chapnya Kyumin bakal nikah? Atau

Kyumin pisah lagi?

Let's see… ^.^

Okelah, thank you so much buat yang masih setia ma ff ini #peluksatusatu

Dan juga buat yang review,

 **** ** _wdespita elfjoy, chocoyaa, Joyers, PRISNA, tha, Anisa Jung, abilhikmah, kezypark, Ji Minsoo, Rina271, orange girls, PumpkinEvil137, firtiKyuMin, Charlotte137, anum_** , and all Guest

Hasu terhibur dan semangat lagi karena kalian #LOVE

Terakhir, Silent Reader, bertahanlah baca ff abal ini ne biar viewersnya makin banyak hehe

Keep Reading ^.^

.

.

RyeoTa Hasu


	12. Happy Ending

MARCUS IS HUMAN, ISN'T HE?

.

.

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER**

 **.**

" _Ehm. Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Pertunjukkan yang indah." Sindir Leeteuk dari balik meja kerjanya._

 _Kyuhyun tak menanggapi sindiran Leeteuk. Dia menatap Leeteuk dan Inspektur Lee bergantian._

 _Dan tiba-tiba,_

 _Kyuhyun berlutut di depan mereka dengan pandangan lurus pada Leeteuk._

 _Inspektur Lee dan Leeteuk kaget dengan aksi Kyuhyun._

" _Ada ap-" pertanyaan Inspketur Lee dipotong oleh pengakuan mengejutkan dari Kyuhyun._

" _Aku mohon jadikan aku bodyguard Tuan Muda Sungmin lagi. Aku mencintainya!"_

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

Leeteuk dan Inspektur Lee terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Inspektur Lee bahkan sampai mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang di tengah berlutut itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Dia berusaha menerka apakah Kyuhyun serius dengan yang diucapkannya tadi.

Leeteuk pun berdeham,

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau sadar dengan yang kau katakan? Kau datang seperti teroris menyerang rumahku dan menghajar semua anak buahku. Kau tentu masih ingat alasanku memecatmu kan? Apa kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu lagi begitu saja? Kau sudah menggunakan senjata dan mengancam para keponakanku, terlepas memang mereka yang salah, tapi tetap saja kau menyalahgunakan kepercayaanku. Dan kini kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan ingin kembali? Kau tentu ingat isi dari kontrak yang dulu kau tanda tangani, disana tertulis bahwa jika identitasmu diketahui oleh Sungmin, maka kontrak batal, kau ingat bukan?"

Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi berlutut mengangguk dalam.

"Saya ingat Tuan Park."

"Lalu? Atas dasar apa kau ingin kembali? Cinta? Kau bilang kau mencintai Sungmin? JANGAN BERCANDA!" seru Leeteuk dengan nada marah di akhir.

Inspektur Lee yang berdiri tepat disamping Leeteuk sampai bergidik ngeri.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi, dia hanya menunduk dalam.

"Lee Sungmin adalah satu-satunya harapanku, asal kau tahu saja. Aku tidak memiliki anak, dan Sungmin pun sebatang kara, satu-satunya keturunan Lee. Adik sepupuku keluarga Ok, terus saja membayangi kami dan mencari celah untuk merebut apa yang telah diwarisi Sungmin. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk melindunginya. Apa kau pikir kau layak bagi Sungmin?"

Leeteuk terdiam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendongak dan menatap lekat Leeteuk, menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

Leeteuk sedikit tersentak mendapati tatapan itu dari Kyuhyun. Dia dapat menangkap kesungguhan Kyuhyun. Tapi itu belum cukup.

Masih ada keraguan dalam hatinya.

"Kau, terpilih sebagai bodyguard Sungmin bukan tanpa pertimbangan, bukan juga hanya karena rekomendasi dari Inspektur Lee. Aku telah menyelidiki latar belakangmu dan riwayat hidupmu. Meskipun kau memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah dari ayah angkatmu, namun… Kau… telah menjalani kehidupan yang sulit. Tanpa orang tua kandung, tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang yang layak, aku tahu itu semua. Dan begitu juga dengan keponakanku Sungmin, yang harus menjadi yatim piatu di usia muda. Mungkin saja, itulah yang mempengaruhimu sehingga kau berpikir kau menyukai keponakanku, karena kau merasa kalian senasib. Benar begitu Kyuhyun-ssi?" Leeteuk mencoba menguji kesungguhan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, meresapi apa yang sesungguhnya dirasakannya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, saya memiliki keinginan akan sesuatu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, saya merasakan perasaan yang begitu asing, namun hangat dan menenangkan. Hidup yang saya jalani selama ini, baru saya sadari begitu dingin dan sunyi, namun kini lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan. Dan itu semua karena… keberadaan Tuan Muda Sungmin. Tuan Muda Sungmin layaknya udara yang saya butuhkan untuk bernafas. Lee Sungmin adalah... segalanya bagi saya." Ujar Kyuhyun yang lebih diperuntukan bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia akhirnya benar-benar menyadari betapa dia membutuhkan Sungmin dalam hidupnya. Hampir dua tahun ini dirasakannya begitu hampa tanpa keberadaan Sungmin.

Leeteuk dan Inspektur Lee terkesima dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang layaknya syair sang pujangga. Mereka tak menyangka perasaan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin begitu dalam dan tulus.

'Kau telah menjadi manusia sesungguhnya Kyuhyun-ah!' batin Inspektur Lee bangga.

Leeteuk sesaat bingung bagaimana menanggapinya. Ini di luar dugaannya.

Tapi disisi lain, Leeteuk cukup puas dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Dia yakin dengan ketulusan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku… sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Dan tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya. Tak peduli meskipun harus mengorbankan harga diriku sekalipun. Dan kau, bagaimana kau akan membahagiakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan sungguh-sungguh dan menjawab dengan mantap,

"Hidup dan harga diri saya selamanya adalah milik Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda Lee Sungmin adalah prioritas hidup saya."

Tegas dan tulus.

Leeteuk dan Inspektur Lee tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun –ssi, aku mengerti sekarang aku menghargai ketulusanmu." Jeda sejenak,

"Tapi maaf, kau bukan lagi Marcuss Cho sang robot bodgyguard, aku tak membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi bodyguard Sungmin kembali. Shim Changmin sudah cukup untuk menjaga Sungmin." Tolak Leeteuk tegas.

"Tuan Park!" protes Inspektur Lee. Dia tak menduga Leeteuk akan menolakan Kyuhyun. Setelah semua yang telah terjadi ini?

Kyuhyun juga tak menyangka penolakan yang diterimanya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca.

.

.

 **(31 Desember, 17.00)**

Mansion Lee terihat ramai dan sibuk.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelum kepergian Sungmin ke Perancis, Mansion Lee selalu mengadakan pesta pergantian tahun sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin.

Dan malam ini sangat spesial karena Sungmin akan berusia 17 tahun.

Usia yang mengijinkan Sungmin untuk mulai terjun dan ambil bagian dalam bisnis keluarganya, sebagai persiapan agar Sungmin siap untuk mengambil alih hak-nya atas seluruh bisnis dan kekayaan keluarga Lee sebagai satu-satunya pewaris.

Sungmin terduduk lesu di ranjang kamarnya.

Dengan tatapan kosong Sungmin memandang setelan yang akan dipakainya nanti malam.

Jas berwana putih gading yang dipadukan dengan kemeja biru cerah dan dasi senada warna jasnya, lalu sepatu fantofel berwarna putih.

Sungmin akan seperti pangeran tapi tanpa kuda putih nanti malam.

Namun Sungmin sedang dalam kondisi bad mood.

Sebulan yang lalu dia telah berusaha mati-matian untuk menemukan Kyuhyun. Namun sayangnya hasilnya nihil.

Padahal dia telah mendapatkan bantuan dari Eunhyuk, yang secara diam-diam juga meminta bantuan tunangannya, Lee Donghae aka Inspektur Lee.

Dia pun secara rutin datang ke makam ayah angkat Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon setiap seminggu sekali di hari senin, sepulangnya dia dari sekolah. Namun takdir belum juga mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin pun harus rela kembali melalui natal tahun ini tanpa seseorang yang dicintainya, Cho Kyuhyun, sang robot bodyguard.

Dan ulang tahunnya malam ini mungkin akan bernasib sama.

"Kyunnie… kau dimana?" gumam Sungmin sedih.

"Tengah malam nanti aku akan berumur 17 tahun. Kau memiliki janji padaku kan? Aku menanti janjimu Kyunnie…"

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Sungmin buru-buru menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar telah mengalir di pipinya.

"Masuk." Seru Sungmin sedikit serak.

Cklek

"Tuan Muda, apa saya menganggu?" Inspektur Lee yang ternyata mengetuk pintunya.

"Animnida Inspektur. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Namun Inspektur Lee tetap menyadari perasaan Sungmin lewat sorot mata Sungmin yang tidak selaras dengan senyumannya.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Park mengirimkan hadiahnya pada Anda. Beliau ingin Anda menerimanya dan membawanya pada pesta nanti malam. Apa Anda ingin melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Inspektur Lee dengan senyuman manis sambil memandang Sungmin penuh arti.

Sungmin menatap Inspektur Lee sedikit bingung.

"Hadiah? Memang apa hadiahnya?" tanya Sungmin sedikit penasaran dan gugup. Entah apa yang menyebabkan dia menjadi gugup. Karena tatapan Inspektur Lee yang mencurigakan mungkin?

"Anda akan tahu nanti. Hadiahnya ada di ruang keluarga Tuan Muda. Mari…" ujar Inspektur Lee penuh teka-teki sambil membimbing Sungmin.

Meskipun bingung dan entah mengapa sedikit gugup, Sungmin mengikuti Inspektur Lee ke ruang keluarga.

Disepanjang perjalanan ke ruang keluarga yang ada di lantai 2, entah mengapa para maid menyunggingkan senyum mencurigakan pada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin gugup.

Sampailah Sungmin di depan ruang keluarga yang tertutup.

"Nah Tuan Muda, hadiahnya ada di dalam. Silahkan."

Dengan gugup Sungmin membuka pintu ruang keluarga, dan…

Terlihat seorang pria berjubah hitam yang berdiri membelakangi Sungmin di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin pelan dan gugup.

Sosok itu perlahan berbalik sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"KYUNNIE!" seru Sungmin kaget.

Dibelakang Sungmin Inspektur Lee tersenyum senang.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dengan ragu.

"Kyunnie? Kau benar-benar Kyunnie?!" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

Apa ini khayalannya atau di depannya benar-benar berdiri Cho Kyuhyun? Kyunnie-nya?

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda kembali, Lee Sungmin-ssi." Jawab Kyuhyun lembut, dan tersenyum.

"Kyunnie? Tersenyum?" Sungmin tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Ne, Sungminnie." Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyunnie!" Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan hangat oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini nyata. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat.

Dengan tenang Inspektur Lee keluar dan menutup pintu ruang keluarga untuk memberi mereka privasi.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan untuk melepas rindu dan setelah Sungmin yakin jika ini nyata, mereka meregangkan pelukan masing-masing, namun tidak membuat jarak.

"Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Anda tidak menginginkan saya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menjauh, namun Sungmin langsung meraih Kyuhyun lagi. "Aniya. Bukan begitu-"

"-hanya saja…. waktu itu kan katanya Leeteuk Samchon yang menyuruhmu pergi kan?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Animnida Sungmin-ssi."

"Lalu mengapa kau pergi? Kau sudah berjanji akan selalu disisiku kan?" tuntut Sungmin.

"Tapi, saya telah melanggar kontrak kerja Sungmin-ssi."

"Maksudmu tentang aku yang mengetahui jika Kyunnie bukan robot?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Itu salahku. Mengapa aku dengan mudahnya percaya jika kau robot." Rutuk Sungmin pelan.

"Tapi Anda trauma dengan kematian kedua orang tua Anda kan Sungmin-ssi? Karena itulah Tuan Besar Lee mengajukan syarat jika saya harus menjadi robot di depan Anda."

"hmm…" Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi Kyunnie memang kaku seperti robot." Ucap Sungmin polos, membuahkan senyum tipis dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan manja. Dan Kyuhyun tak menolaknya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Kyunnie?"

"Ne?"

"Coba panggil aku seperti tadi!"

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"Bukan…. Yang setelah itu.." rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil di sambil meregangkan pelukan.

"Sungminnie…" ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyum malu-malu sambil menyurukkan wajah ke dada Kyuhyun.

Lalu kemudian Sungmin sadar sesuatu.

"Kyunnie?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau akan jadi bodyguardku lagi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin merajuk

"Tuan Park telah menolak saya."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Lalu? Kenapa Samchon mengijinkanmu kemari?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius.

.

.

 **(Flashback)**

 **.**

"Tuan Park! Apa Anda tidak melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh tulus mencintai Tuan Muda dan begitu juga Tuan Muda Sungmin. Anda juga menyaksikan sendiri perjuangan Tuan Muda Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun selama ini. Mereka sama-sama sangat menderita Tuan Park. Kumohon, jangan pisahkan mereka lagi!" tanpa memperdulikan jika dia dianggap lancing, Inspektur Lee ikut memohon untuk Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk memutar matanya mendengar perkataan Inspektur Lee.

"Inspektur Lee Donghae, aku belum selesai bicara." tegur Leeteuk.

Baik Inspektur Lee maupun Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang di inginkan Leeteuk.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, kau adalah pria yang sempurna, status sosial dan reputasimu juga baik. Aku suka cara kerjamu. Dan belakangan ini sikapmu juga lebih manusiawi. Tapi-,"

"Jika kau ingin menjadi bodyguard Sungmin, Shim Changmin temanmu itu kinerjanya sudah cukup bagus untuk menjaga Sungmin. Kecuali…"

"Kecuali?" ulang Inspektur Lee tak sabar.

"Jika kau menghadapku kemari untuk meminta ijin menjadi kekasih Sungmin, mungkin… aku akan pertimbangkan." Lanjut Leeteuk santai sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tuan Park…" Inspektur Lee tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Kyuhyun pun terdiam sambil menatap Leeteuk dalam.

"Ya Lee Donghae, memangnya kau fikir aku sejahat itu pada keponakanku sendiri hah?! Jika memang Sungmin memutuskan untuk memilih Cho Kyuhyun, aku tak bisa melarangnya. Lagipula sebentar lagi usia Sungmin 17 tahun. cukup dewasa untuk memilih sendiri pasangan hidupnya. Meskipun aku sedikit kecewa karena dialebih memilih pria dibandingkan wanita. Padahal banyak wanita-wanita cantik nan seksi di luaran sana."

Kyuhyun dan Inspektur Lee tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat terakhir Leeteuk.

"Maafkan saya telah membuat Anda kecewa Tuan Park." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus sambil menunuk.

"Sudahlah. Ah, berdirilah Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa kau tidak lelah berlutut terus seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berdiri.

"Jadi Tuan Park?" Inspektur Lee berusaha memastikan.

"Mengapa jadi kau yang repot Inspektur?" sindir Leeteuk.

Inspektur Lee hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku belum bisa memberimu restu. Tapi…"

Kyuhyun dan Inspektur Lee menyimak dengan seksama setiap kata yang diucapkan Leeteuk.

"Jika Sungmin memutuskan menerimamu, maka restuku akan menyertai kalian. Bahagiakan Sungminku, Cho Kyuhyun." Pesan Leeteuk sambil tersenyum tulus dan mengampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau berjanji?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Saya berjanji demi hidup saya Tuan Park." Janji Kyuhyun sambil menyambut tangan Leeteuk. Mereka bersalaman tanda sepakat, layaknya kesepakatan bisnis.

Inspektur Lee yang menjadi saksi tersenyum puas. Semoga mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

 **(Flashback END)**

.

"Kyunnie.. kau belum menjawabku. Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin manja.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus.

"I'm your birthday present, Minnie…" ucap Kyuhyun lembut dan terdengar sangat manis.

Wajah Sungmin memerah malu.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat Sungmin yang malu karena perkataannya.

"Kyunnie…" rengek Sungmin sambil memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak keberatan jika aku membantumu bersiap-siap?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

'Pesta akan segera dimulai. Kau harus bersiap-siap Minnie-ya…"

Sungmin lagi-lagi memerah. Dia belum terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mendadak menjadi hangat dan sedikit 'mesra'.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk malu.

Sambil tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

Pesta dimulai pukul 7 malam.

Dan seperti biasa di awali dari pidato Tuan Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk yang menyelipkan ucapan selamat atas kepulangan Sungmin dari Perancis serta harapannya pada Sungmin di ulang tahun Sungmin ke 17 tepat lewat tengah malam nanti.

Lalu Leeteuk memperkenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai tamu istimewanya hari itu, yang dikenalkannya sebagai kekasih Sungmin (akhirnya Leeteuk menunjukkan restunya secara tersirat).

Sungmin yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Leeteuk di panggung merespon pengumuman itu dengan tersenyum malu dan semakin menggenggam erat lengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Kyuhyun sendiri menunjukkan senyum tipisnya yang sangat langka bagi orang lain untuk bisa melihatnya.

Acara lalu dilanjutkan dengan tiup lilin dan potong kue diiringi lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sungmin.

Berbeda dengan ulang tahunnya yang sebelumnya, potongan kue keduanya diberikan pada Kyuhyun yang menandakan resminya mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dan membalasnya dengan kecupan manis di bibir, menghasilkan rona merah diwajah Sungmin dan sorakan dari tamu undangan yang hadir. Leeteuk pun tersenyum tulus melihat kemesraan itu. dia tak menyesal memberikan restunya.

Acara lalu berlanjut ke sesi dansa romantis.

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun mengambil sesi pertama untuk berdansa dengan Sungmin.

Diluar dugaan, Kyuhyun berdansa dengan sangat baik. Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk berdansa dengan memeluk Sungmin mesra. Sungmin pun tersipu malu sekaligus tersanjung dan senang karena akhirnya bisa berdansa dengan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie sudah memasukkan program berdansa ya?" canda Sungmin.

"Demi Lee Sungmin yang manis, dansa bukan urusan yang sulit." Ujar Kyuhyun gombal.

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Perayu." Ejeknya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendapat respon malu-malu dari Sungmin.

Kemesraan mereka pun menjadi pemandangan bagi para tamu undangan.

Dari jauh Inspektur Lee dan Eunhyuk berdansa dengan mesra sambil menyaksikan kemesraan Kyumin.

"Apa kau yang mengajari Kyuhyun berdansa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Inspektur Lee Donghae tersenyum geli, mengingat moment saat mengajari Kyuhyun secara eksklusif selama beberapa hari ini.

"Yah, kerja kerasku berhasil kan? Sang robot telah berevolusi menjadi romantic prince, seperti aku." Ujar Inspektur Lee pede.

"Narsis!" ejek Eunhyuk sambil memukul pelan bahu Lee Donghae.

"Hangeng juga ikut membantu sih. Si robot itu sebenarnya memiliki sisi liar dan sedikit playboy, jadi butuh sang professor untuk meng-switch on 'programnya' agar berfungsi." Canda Donghae.

Pasangan itu pun tertawa, menertawakan Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

Dan disisi lainnya, Heechul dan Hangeng juga menjadi penonton bagi kemesraan Kyumin.

"Mesranya mereka! Aku jadi iri!" ujar Heechul di pelukan Hangeng.

"Wajarkan? Mereka akhirnya bisa bersama setelah melalui banyak cobaan. Tuan Muda Sungmin dengan mudah mencairkan hati Kyuhyun yang beku." Komen Hangeng.

"Ne. Memang mereka ditakdirkan bersama. Dan sebenarnya berkat merekalah kita juga bisa bersama kan? Hehe… Wo Ai Ni, Hangeng."

"Nado Saranghae Kim Heechul." Balas Hangeng mesra.

.

.

Jam berdentang 12 kali, diiringi dengan tiupan terompet menandakan pergantian tahun dan tibalah ulang tahun Sungmin.

Sekali lagi mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sungmin.

Dan tiba-tiba saja mereka baru menyadari pasangan Kyumin telah menghilang dari area pesta.

Dimana mereka?

.

.

"Kyunnie, mengapa kita kemari?" tanya Sungmin bingung karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menariknya pergi dari area pesta ke taman belakang. Padahal sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya tiba.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Posisi mereka begitu dekat. Dan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

Sungmin menjadi salah tingkah karena posisi mereka dan juga tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah akan memakannya.

"Kyunnie?"

"Lee Sungmin…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"N,Ne?" jawab Sungmin tiba-tiba gugup.

"Apa kau ingat dengan janji yang ku berikan 4 tahun lalu?"

Sungmin langsung teringat dengan ulang tahunnya yang ke 13, empat tahun yang lalu.

" _ **-Meskipun tidak ada perintah dariku. Pada uang tahunku yang ke 17, berikan aku ciuman orang dewasa, ini perintah!"**_

Sungmin menelan ludah mengingatnya.

"Kyunnie…"

"Aku ingin mewujudkannya, tapi bukan sebagai perintah dari majikan, melainkan janji dari seorang kekasih. Bagaimana?" ujar Kyuhyun tulus sambil tetap menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin merasa terharu. Tatapan Kyuhyun menyiratkan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya meskipun belum terucapkan.

"Kyunnie…"

"Dihadapanmu sekarang adalah…. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, pria dewasa berusia 25 tahun yang mencintai kekasihnya, pria manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Apa kau sudah siap?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Sungmin menunduk malu mendengar pernyataan cinta tidak langsung dari Kyuhyun. Namun akhirnya dia mendongakkan wajah dan balas menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Ne. Kyunnie. Saranghae…" ucap Sungmin malu-malu.

"Nado Saranghae, Sungminnie…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil perlahan mendekat.

Dan akhirnya bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin pelan dan lembut dari sudut bibir ke sudut yang lain.

Lalu setelah dirasa Sungmin releks, dia mulai melumatnya pelan. Bibir bawah dan atas bergantian. Perlahan, Sungmin pun membalas melumat bibir Kyuhyun bergantian, meskipun dengan sedikit canggung. Kyuhyun pun meraih Sungmin dalam pelukan erat dan membimbingnya untuk membalas dengan lebih intim.

Disaat Sungmin mendesah pelan karena lumatan intens Kyuhyun dan bibirnya pun sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun yang tak menyia-nyiakannya, langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan membelai seisi mulut Sungmin. Setelah puas, dia pun menggoda lidah Sungmin, mengajaknya bergulat. Saliva pun berguguran, mengalir melalui sela-sela bibir keduanya yang terbuka.

Cukup lama mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing melalui ciuman intim.

Setelah merasa Sungmin kehabisan nafas, Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun mengelap lelehan saliva di sekitar bibir dan dagu Sungmin.

Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertatapan mesra sambil saling melempar senyum manis.

"Jadi, Kyunnie kekasihku sekarang?" tanya Sungmin to the point.

"Ani." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum menggoda.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Yang benar, Calon Suami Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar koreksi Kyuhyun.

"Happy Birthday Minnie Chagiya…" ucap Kyuhyun mesra.

"Saranghae Kyunnie Chagi…" balas Sungmin.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

Give up! Hasu paling ga bisa bikin moment romantis Kyumin, mianhae #BOW

Jeongmal Kamsahamnida untuk semua readers dan reviewers. ^.^

Gomawo juga kritik, saran dan opininya.

Ini memang belum maksimal, namanya juga pemula, hehe.

Semoga next Kyumin ff bisa diperbaiki lagi ne, hehe…

 **Dan untuk Reviewers :**

 **VincentCho96** : mianhae alurnya emang agak cepat, soalnya di komiknya sendiri cuma 140 halaman, jadi hasu cuma bisa adaptasi jadi 12 chapter, agak kecepetan sih, hehe...

gomawo dah mo baca

 **Guest** : kyuminnya ga mungkin pisah, hasu ga setega itu kok, hehe jeongmal gomawo supportnya

 **anum, kezypark, Charlotte137 abilhikmah, H2M, PRISNA, Anisa Jung** :

kyumin dah ketemu. moga ga mengecewakan ne. jeongmal gomawo supportnya

 **tha :**

kyumin dah ketemu, tapi kyumin belum boleh nikah karena Min belum lulus sekolah hehe..

 **PumpkinEvil137 :**

dah full kyumin belom ya? dah ending nih, moga ga mengecewakan ne..

 **orange girls :**

tebakan kamu hampir tepat, hehe.. ini dah ending. Moga ga terlalu mengecewakan.

 **137ryn :**

kyumin belum boleh nikah karena Min belum lulus sekolah hehe. tapi akhirnya direstuin juga meskipun baru pacaran dulu. Hehe

 **Ratry joyers :**

tanya Sungmin boleh ga? (Sungmin: Andwae! Kyunnie milik Min #sambilbawaparang)

endingnya Kyumin jadi sepasang kekasih, hehe. Moga ga terlalu mengecewakan.

 **Joyers :**

kyu brlutut emang mhon restu tapi modus dikit..

tapi endingnya Kyumin jadi sepasang kekasih juga, hehe

 **WineKyuMin** : tapi akhirnya kyumin dah ketemu. moga ga mengecewakan ne. jeongmal gomawo supportnya

.

.

Thank You

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


End file.
